The Dark One's Child
by Thankfulpolaroid
Summary: What if Emma had a friend throughout the course of her adventure of breaking the curse? What if this friend just so happens to know more than she let on. Well, she does and Her name if Autumn Cassidy, The daughter of Rumplestiltskin. Will Mr. Gold know this is his daughter before he does something he regrets? (Rumplestiltskin's daughter) (Archie/OC) (Baelfire's Twin sister)
1. Chapter 1

"Neal?" A voice whispered into a phone, soft quiet and urgent, a woman's. "We're headed there, I know the rules." She said, and then hung up before, Neal could say anything. It had been mere minutes since Henry came with word that Emma was his mother. Of course, Henry asked Emma to take him back to StoryBrooke the very place, Neal and the woman on the phone had been avoiding. Autumn was her name, Autumn Cassidy, Neal Cassidy's twin sister.

"Autumn, are you ready?" Emma Swan asked fixing her red jacket on her shoulders, and pulling her blonde locks of hair from the insides and leaving the curls to cascade down her shoulders. The raven haired girl looked over shoving her phone in her pocket and offering a smirk.

"I don't know, 'mommy', are you?" Autumn asked, she grabbed her jean jacket off the bed, and raised a hand to her face, using her index and middle finger to push glasses up her nose. She allowed a chuckle to leave her lips as Emma gave her wary face and a weak glare.

"We'll see," Emma spoke weakly, she grabbed her keys off the counter, and turned around to walk out the door. Autumn smiled and followed after her closing the door behind her and smiling at Henry.

"Your mom, I bet she's pissed you disappeared?" Autumn asked giving a raised eyebrow, as she went to put on her jean jacket.

"If she's even noticed I'm gone," Henry said, and Autumn gave a frown, as did Emma the girls looked at each other before looking to Henry.

"Kid, you know that isn't true," Emma said, as she led the way to her yellow car. Once there she got in, and Autumn got in the back, smirking at the look given to her from Emma as Henry sat up front next to her.

"You don't know my mom." He muttered.

* * *

The dungeon that held Rumpelstiltskin didn't feel so empty anymore, which caused him to give a smirk. "Regina." He said a mouse from the ground caught his eye as the creature went up in a purple smoke, turning into that of the evil queen.

"Rumple!" She said with a smile, her head tilting long waves of black hair falling down her shoulder, and she mover her cloak behind her as she walked towards the dark one's cell. "Somethings happened that I think you may be interested in." She said, and Rumple glared, before giving an impish giggle.

"You wanna make a deal?" He asked darkly, a smile spreading on his face.

"Tell me why my curse didn't work, and I'll show you something, you've been looking for." Regina purred. Rumple tilted his head.

"For such valuable information, dearie," He growled the last word, "I want more than just what you'll show me." He said, "I want power in the world where you'll send us all, and for you, to do as I say just as long as I say 'please.'," A laugh left Rumple's mouth and he grabbed the bars of his cell leaning his head against the bars.

Regina pursed her lips fighting with herself, biting her tongue as to not fight back with him. As much as she wished she could snap his neck, she knew she couldn't. Her revenge against Snow White was too strong, and she knew Rumple knew just that. "Deal." She said, as she waved her hand and a hand held mirror appeared.

Rumple gave a curious look as he watched a girl rummage through his castle. "You came all this way to show me a thief?" He growled. Regina chuckled.

But this girl was more than just a thief, inside the mirror, the girl wore clothes that were not from the Enchanted Forest, jeans, a black and white striped sweater, and black leather jacket over it with black combat boots, black wavy hair was up in a ponytail, black thick rimmed glasses on her face, she appeared to be 13, and was frantic as she searched for something.

Finally, the girl gave a gasp as she looked up and looked at the mirror that was pointed in her direction. She started looked back down, she knew she was being watched, but she found it and picked up the necklace she had been looking for, placing it around her neck, and then looked back at the mirror with a glare. She lifted her hand and with a twist, the mirror shattered.

Rumple stared at the now purple clouded mirror until it showed his reflection and he looked back at Regina. He had a mixture of surprise on his face, maybe even a layer of hurt. He knew his daughter when he saw her. "That's impossible. She's-"

"In the land without magic?" Regina finished and shrugged, "Maybe she was never in that world." She gave a shrug. She could care less about that girl, the only thing she cared about was getting to know what she needs to know to start the curse. "Well, I held my part of your deal." Rumple looked at her and huffed before nodding and turning around.

"You need the heart of the thing you care for most." He said, and Regina gave a huff.

"I did that already and it didn't work!" She said, "My steed, and-"

"No, dearie! That isn't thing you care about the most," Rumple turned around and grabbed onto the bars of his cell, and gave a giggle. "Who do you care for most, Regina?"

Regina's face gave a hopeless look, before she disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

* * *

Autumn was looking down at her phone, pulling liquorice from the pocket of her white polo shirt, and held the food out to Emma and Henry in the front seats. "If we're going to sit in awkward quiet, can we have a reason like," Autumn looked up catching Emma's eyes in the mirror, "Oh I don't know food in our mouth, or maybe the radio being on?" She asked and tilted her head, raising her eyebrows. "Oh right, your radio is a piece of shit." She should know. Her and Neal lived in it for a while.

Henry gave a sigh shaking his head at the offered candy, but Emma took it shoving it in her mouth. Maybe, just, maybe she wouldn't have to have the conversation she knew would happen eventually. "Can we stop for real food?" Henry asked.

"Gas station food ain't good enough for you? How rude." Autumn chuckled, reaching into her shirt pocket and pulling out another piece of candy and taking a bite out of it. Henry looked back at her with a smile.

"Not what I meant." He said and Emma looked at him.

"We're not stopping kid, we have to get you home," Emma said in a stressed way, as she driving picked up. Autumn gave a sigh and shook her head.

"I have a name." Henry snapped at her, and Emma looked at him with a concerned look. Of course, she knew he had a name, It just felt too real for her to use it. To say her own son's name. She shook her head slowly.

"I know, Henry. I'm sorry." She said. And then glanced at Henry momentarily, and looked at the book he had on his lap. "What's that?" She asked and Henry closed the book looking at her.

"I'm not sure you're ready." He said, and Autumn leaned forward and then as she saw the cover, she dropped her candy in her lap. 'Once Upon A Time', the very books her and her brother had been studying in New York. This couldn't be? Henry had one?

Autumn leaned back slowly with a wide eyed expression, This was it. It was time. She only hoped her father had no memories, but just to be safe she'd stay clear of her father.

She only hoped that maybe she could look into StoryBrooke library and see if it had the answers on how to destroy magic.

*break here*

The girl that had broken into Rumplestiltskin's castle, and stole a necklace, now sat upon a horse, looking up at the castle that held Rumplestiltskin captive, she frowned deeply looking down at the key that was given to her by 'The Dragon'. The Key was one that would bring her back to the land of untold stories, where she would meet with the man Aladdin to give her, her key back to the world without magic. She knew she should leave right away, not that she has the necklace of Avalon. The necklace that would protect her from all dark magic. Something inside her wouldn't let her leave. She had to see him. She had to see Rumplestiltskin. Her father.

She squeezed her legs together to make the stolen steed go onward once more, pushing her glasses up her nose as they went. "I'm going to regret this." She muttered as kept going onward, towards the back of the castle. If there was anything she learned from living in New York and in Neverland, it was that there was always another way in.

* * *

Autumn was looking out the window as they entered StoryBrooke her hand going to a necklace that was around her neck, the necklace looked like a simple broken in half jade stone held to her neck by a small silver chain. She had been zoning out when Emma slammed the breaks to her car causing her to hit her head on the back of Emma's seat and give a groan.

She looked out the window and blinked. They were in the middle of the street, and she looked up as Emma got out of the car and slammed the door. "What the Hell did you do kid?" She asked pulling Emma's seat forward and opening the door getting out.

Henry got out of the car and looked at the girls.

"Look, kid, we've had a long day-" Emma started but was cut off by Autumn.

"Actually, I just stayed in and wrote fanfiction for Stargate-" She paused and looked at her turning and crossing her arms at Emma's glare, "Proceed." She muttered and gave a smirk as she looked at the un-ticking clock, before grimacing. The sooner they left this town the better. She only came for Emma, because Emma didn't want to go alone. To be honest, she didn't even know Emma had a kid, She only recently came back into Emma's life two years ago, after helping her catch someone that she was trying to get for her work. It was the least she could do since her brother, Neal let her go to jail for something he did. She had a small suspicion Henry was Neal's son, but Emma would have told her. Right?

"Times frozen here." Autumn heard Henry say, Which was followed by Emma's exaggerated 'excuse me'. As much as Autumn felt like sticking up for the kid that knew this town was much more than it seemed. She knew she couldn't. Emma might think she was crazy, and Henry's mother makes think she was crazy, and that the kid's biological mother and a crazy woman kidnapped her kid. That was the last think Emma needed.

"Oh, the irony right?" Autumn cut it in with a smile turning around. "Story book character's stuck in StoryBrooke, Maine." She let out a laugh. She was hinting of course. Hinting at the irony, which she knew was true, just like she knew Emma was the savior of this town. She knew the people were under a curse. Emma glared at her again and rolled her eyes, before looking at Henry.

"It's true!" Henry said up to both of them. Emma sighed and looked down at him.

"Then why don't they just leave?" Emma asked and Autumn grabbed her necklace looking off. Autumn knew why, it was why she had the necklace, the necklace that she broke in half and gave half to her brother. To keep the Evil Queen's curse from affecting them if they ever came to StoryBrooke.

"Because bad things happen to the people that leave." Henry said and Autumn gave an absentminded nod, which Henry noticed, "She knows!" He said pointing at Autumn, Autumn looked down at him and widened her eyes.

"No, I was just thinking about something else," She lied with a laugh, and Emma looked at her with a confused look. She knew she had to have been caught. With Emma's "super power" and whatnot. She'd come up with a better lie later to tell Emma.

"Henry!" Another voice called out which made Autumn and Emma jump and look over at the older man walking his Dalmatian. Immediately Autumn gave a gasp and pointed at the dog as the man neared.

"Can I please pet your puppy?" she asked, and the man gave a startled look, before chuckling and nodding, Autumn kneeled down and started holding the dog's head, and scratching behind his ears.

"Everything alright here? Henry, why aren't you home? Who are these people?" He was bombarded with questions onto Henry, and Autumn stood up slowly, rubbing her knees.

"We're just some nice people giving him a ride home." Emma started, and then Henry butted in.

"She's my mom, Archie," Henry said and Archie looked up at Emma and Autumn and Autumn pointed at Emma with raised eyebrows. Emma gave her a look, and Autumn stuck her tongue out with a laugh, she dropped her hand crossed her arms.

"I'm just, Autumn," Autumn said, and Archie gave a thoughtful look.

"The support," he said and Autumn gave a smirk and a nod, Emma gave her a glare, Autumn shook off, and sighed.

"Can you tell us where he lives?" Emma asked, and Archie nodded.

"Turn a left on the main street and it'll be the Mayor's house, can't miss it." He smiled. Autumn's eyes widened and Emma looked down at Henry.

"The Mayor's kid?" Emma said in an exasperated way. Autumn looked down. She assumed that The Evil Queen was the mayor. This was her curse after all. Why did Regina have the child of The Savior? Was Henry powerful? Was she just jumping to conclusions? Autumn had zoned off in her own thoughts when Emma nudged her with her elbow to get in the car, she shook her head.

"You okay? You've been zoning out a lot." Emma said with narrowed eyes, Autumn gave a slow laugh.

"I'm peachy, how about you go and drop off the kid, " Autumn said with a shrug, "I can't be cramped in the back of that damned car for much longer," She said and stuck her hands in her jean jacket pockets. "Call me when you're done, and I'll tell you where I'm at, and we'll leave together." She said, and Emma gave her a wary look, before nodding and getting in the car.

Autumn watched her before locking the frozen clock, she had to find something in there that would help in the destruction to magic.

* * *

Soon she was by the back of the castle, abandoning her steed by the stable where they would be taken care of, she found herself pressed up against the cold stone of the castle wall, by the exit of the dungeon, the wooden doors shut, but she could faintly hear the sound of people talking, and then the door swung open and the girl covered her mouth as Snow, and Prince David walked out along side a guard, before the door could close she quickly stepped through looking through the dark tunnel like prison.

"This does not look like juvie." She whispered as she grabbed a torch off the wall, looking at the empty cells. She imagined it was empty so that they could isolate her father, to make him feel alone, to ponder the wrongdoings that he'd done. She thought it was cruel, at least in juvenile detention she had friends, and her brother occasionally. Then again, The Dark One was cruel.

This walk felt like a long one for the raven haired teen, her heart was pumping in her chest, a thin layer of sweat formed above her brow. The need to rid herself of her suddenly heavy jacket gnawing at her. She shook her head some, it was just nerves making her all nervous. Biting on her bottom lip, she saw him, Rumplestiltskin, sitting in his cell looking as though he was thinking.

Rumple was thinking about 'Emma', and his daughter, the girl that looked almost the exact same as the day she left. He knew she should have been an adult by now, but then again, she'd be a hundred and three years old. The only possible way he could understand that she was alive was that if she was in Neverland. But did that mean Baelfire?. He paused as he caught glimpse of a torch heading his way, but as the person drew closer he saw who it was. "Blossom?" He classed out his voice cracking as he stood up and grabbed the cell bars his eyes wide.

Blossom paused and opened her mouth, and then closed her mouth tilting her head. "Yes, papa, it's me." She said setting the torch in the metal holders by the cell and looked at him behind bars her eyes getting teary eyed. She always knew her father would end up this way, but to see him like this was something else.

"How- How are you here?" He asked, and Blossom held her hands out smiling as Rumple took her hands in his, she didn't care if it felt scaly. She had missed him. She shook her head.

"Magic." She whispered as her answer. "Papa, I don't have much time left. I have to leave, but-" She paused her talking to let a sob leave her mouth, as her father's hands tightened around hers and pulled her close hugging her the best he could through the bars.

"You can't leave, where's Bae, why did you take the necklace?-" He paused his necklace and pulled back, his eyes narrowing. "So you won't be affected by the Evil Queen's curse." he said, "Why?"

"No, so, Baelfire and I can finish what we started." She said and looked down and pulled her hands away from his. She shook her head. " I shouldn't have come." She suddenly said and looked at Rumplestiltskin. "I should hate you!" She cried out. "You abandoned us, you could have come, and we would have been the family we all needed." She said wiping her eyes furiously of tears that fell.

"I was scared!" Rumple exclaimed reaching out for her though the bars but she jumped back quickly, pulling out the large key from her coat pocket. "I love you both!" And then he caught sight of the key and frowned. "No, no don't leave!" He said and she shook her head.

"Bae and I will destroy magic if it's the last thing we do!" She said and shoved the key into a weaponry closet door, and when she opened it, a glowing portal opened up. She stepped through after pulling the key out and the the portal was gone, leaving Rumple alone once again.

* * *

Autumn was picking the lock to the library her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth in concentration, the effective click of the lock caused a smirk to up turn on her face, as she opened the door to the library. She closed the door behind her and lifted her hood. She stuck her bobby pin back in her pocket, a thoughtful look on her face as she looked at the dusty room.

"Nobody read here?" She asked herself sarcastically, slowly looking through a shelf, running her fingers through a long line of books. It wasn't exactly a book she was trying to find, as it was an object. One she hoped wasn't left in the Enchanted Forest. If it ever was in the Enchanted Forest. Her eyes caught sight of a glass case holding objects and she walked over to it and ran her finger over the glass looking through it. Some old swords and the books of Camelot, and Jack and The Beanstalk.

"Come on anti-Holy Grail where are you?" She whispered to herself.

"Now why would you be looking for that, dearie?" A voice asked behind her. Autumn felt her chest tighten and anxiety filled her. She knew that voice, and she knew the only person she knew that called people 'Dearie', was her father. Thankful her hood was up, she smirked to herself. Magic didn't work here so he couldn't hurt her that way.

"That business isn't yours," Autumn said firmly, looking down to keep her face hidden as she turned around and noticed his cane, quickly she kicked it and gave him a shove, grimacing as he fell over and then she ran out the door shutting it behind her. She looked around for anyone near by before running down the sidewalk. 'Holy shit, Holy shit, I need to get out of here, I've been compromised.' Autumn thought to herself as she pulled her phone out. Part of her knew she was exaggerating, but she couldn't help it, now she couldn't face the very man who she knew would stop her from destroying magic, and was her father.

She dialed Neal's number and brought the phone to her ear. When it went to voicemail she whimpered and kept running until she saw the small diner called 'Grannies', she slowed down and went in taking a seat and slumping down immediately, and then as phone went off she gasped bringing it up and sighing when it was just Emma, she brought the phone to her ear.

"Hey, I'm at the diner called 'Grannies'," She said and looked out the window, She was thankful this town was so small, she could already see Emma's headlights, she stood up and walked out side.

"I'm almost there," Emma said with a sigh, and Autumn frowned she could tell something was wrong. She shook her head

"I'm guessing his mom, is 'Evil Queen' material?" Autumn asked and then smirked as Emma pulled up and looked at her with a look that screamed to push her. Autumn walked around the car and got into passenger side and leaned back as Emma began driving.

"She was a bitch, that's for sure," Emma said gripping the wheel tightly until her knuckles turned white. Autumn smirked some and shook her head. She could feel Emma driving a bit faster.

"I know you're upset, but don't kill me while you're driving," Autumn said bucking her seat belt She looked at the book on the ground. The book Henry believed everyone from StoryBrooke was from and grinned. That little brat. She then paused as she noticed something up ahead by the welcome sign into StoryBrooke. A white wolf. Autumn held her necklace in her hands tightly.

Emma gasped and swerved out of the way, causing her to run into the sign her car almost flicking sideways. Emma's head hit the steering wheel, and Autumn's head hit the window of the car, both girls knocked out

* * *

Baelfire and 'The Dragon' were waiting, Blossom should have been back hours ago. The Dragon sat down drinking tea, Pitayas sat in front of him as well.

"She will be here. She would not let you down." The Dragon spoke, taking a sip of his tea. Baelfire looked over with a frown running a hand through his raven colored hair, "You haven't touched your tea."

"I don't want it, I'm too worried, what if father wasn't in jail as you said?" He said slowly, "What if he got her?" He looked through the wardrobe his sister had left through, part of him felt guilty for letting her go, but she did know the castle better than he did, and she was the stealthiest.

Suddenly, Baelfire widened his eyes as the wardrobe opened and stepped through was her sister. "Sorry it took so long, I couldn't find Aladdin," She lied. Baelfire hugged her, and smile found its way on her lips before she pulled away from him offering him an 'I told you so' smirk.

The Dragon smiled, "I told you she would come, you just needed patients." He said and Baelfire offered a smile, and Blossom grinned holding the necklace out. The Dragon stood up leaving his tea and holding out his hand for the necklace.

"The Necklace of Avalon, just like you said, how does it work?" Blossom asked as she dropped it in his hand. The Dragon said nothing as he placed the necklace on the table and picked up pulled a dagger from within his kimono, a gold jewel was within the dagger and he stabbed the jewel, causing it to crack down the middle.

Baelfire and Blossom both gave a gasp, jumping forward and looking at the now broken in half necklace. "What have you done?" They both asked in unison

"Now you both will have a necklace." The Dragon said as he picked up the broken piece and walked over to a counter picking up a small glass tube and placing the broken jade jewel inside before attaching a small silver chain to it and holding it to Baelfire and the original he placed in Blossom's hands.

"It was that easy? No rituals involving the moon? No blood shed?" Blossom asked and placed the necklace around her neck, fixing her glasses with a confused look.

"Of course not." The Dragon said and gave a laugh, "Magic isn't the same in this world." Blossom shook her head and sighed, and Baelfire.

"Now what?" Baelfire asked shaking his head.

"You finish your research, make sure destroying magic is what you want to do before you do it." The Dragon said returning to his tea, Blossom gave a firm look.

"It is what we want to do." She said and Baelfire nodded.

"Well, until you figure out how, I suggest changing names in case someone from the Enchanted Forest comes here and knows your name." The Dragon said.

"Autumn will be my name," Blossom said, Autumn was her favorite season, the leaves falling, it reminded her of the fall she spent with papa at the hovel before he was The Dark One, and they played in the woods in the leaves.

Baelfire, he shrugged "Neal, Neal Cassidy." It was a simple name, a mixture of people he met. "Neal and Autumn Cassidy." He said with a grin. The newly named Autumn gave a grin.

"At least you didn't go with 'Darling'," And Neal punched Autumn in the arm. A blush crept onto his face.

* * *

"Listen, I wasn't drunk there was a wolf in the middle of the road," Emma said through the bars to someone Autumn couldn't see because her eyes were closed, and she was laying on what felt like a jail cell bed. She opened her eyes. Wondering where her glasses were.

"I can vouch for that, and I don't drink so…" She said then groaned at the brightness. Her head was throbbing. "What party did I go to that ended me in jail?" She asked looking around the jail cell, seeing her blonde friend leaning against the bars, talking to a police officer. She looked down and noticed her glasses on the floor of the cell, and she picked them up placing them on her face.

"Well, how about the party that involved breaking into the town's library." The officer said and Autumn narrowed her eyes, "And assaulting an old man." He finished, Emma looked at her with wide eyes.

Autumn opened her mouth and laughed, "I did not." She lied, "I haven't done anything illegal like that in years." She said looked at the badge getting the officer's name. "Sheriff Graham Cracker, how about you let us out of here, and you don't have any proof that I did anything of the sort," Autumn said shaking her head

"Graham? Henry's run away again!" Autumn watched as Regina walked in, and she looked her over. So, this was the Evil Queen? Autumn decided she could totally punch her until she was unconscious. Regina paused upon seeing Emma and glared her lips pursing. "What are you doing here? Do you know where Henry is?" She started walking towards Emma.

"Does it look like we know where Henry is?" Autumn asked, and earned a glare from Regina, and Autumn held her hands up. "Sorry, Madam Mayor, I'm just tired of the accusations this early in the morning." She offered a glare at Graham. Graham offered her a look in return, before going to unlock her cell. He let her out and Autumn walked by her looking her over.

"She has a point, we've been in a jail cell since last night," Emma said, and Autumn looked at Graham.

"I don't see why we weren't in a hospital? We were in a car crash?" Autumn asked Graham gave a shrug, but Autumn widened her eyes, going to grab her necklace and sighing in relief when it was there, and then she pursed her lips. Emma, She can't leave StoryBrooke, or bad things happen. Autumn could feel a migraine coming on. She couldn't leave her friend here either could she? Nope! Which means, she'll have to help break this curse. Fantastic.

"Check his friends?" Emma asked, and Regina pursed her lips.

"Henry doesn't have friends," Regina said.

"Every kid has friends, Did you try his computer? Someone could be emailing him?" Emma said, and Regina narrowed her eyes.

"And you know this how?" Regina asked firmly, and Autumn gave huff.

"Do you wanna find your kid or not, Mayor? It's her job to find people, blah blah blah." Autumn said and Graham almost laughed, before gesturing for Regina to move so he could unlock Emma's cell. Regina stepped out of the way but didn't break eye contact with Autumn.

"You know, Miss?-" Regina stopped and waiting for Autumn to interject with her name.

"Cassidy, Autumn Cassidy."

"Miss Cassidy, you haven't even been here, 24 hours, and you've already made enemies with Mr. Gold, an enemy you're going to wish you never made." She chuckled and smiled sickly sweet. "I don't know what you were doing in the town's library, but I will find out."

"Again with the accusations, haven't even had my coffee today, I don't know what you're talking about," Autumn said, in a voice that basically said she knew everything, Autumn and Regina stared at each other with icy looks. "Appears I made another enemy." She said looking Regina up and down.

"Another one, you're going to wish you never made." She said, and Emma and Graham looked at each other with concerned looks.

* * *

Autumn stood beside Emma who sat in front of Henry's computer. Autumn was never good at computer stuff, she always stuck to books, and pen and paper, and stealing stuff and reselling it. She always left that last part out though, with a sigh she stood up and looked around the boy's room.

"He likes Star Wars? Cool." Autumn said looking at a poster and then picking up a toy Wookie, which she paused when Regina snatched it from her hands. She gave a slow blink, "Wookie's aren't cool anyway." She mumbled and looked at Regina.

"If I knew you weren't going to be helpful, I would have just left you outside," Regina said in her sickly sweet voice, and smile on her face. Autumn chuckled.

"Oh god, you're a real thorn in my side, Madam Mayor," Autumn said with a sweet drawl, plastering a fake smile on her face.

"Can you two stop fighting?" Emma mumbled, and Regina and Autumn looked at Emma with glares, which she raised her eyebrow at and shook her head. "Does Henry have a credit card?"

"He's ten?" Regina said in an incredulous voice, "Does it look like he has a credit card?"

Emma scoffed "Did he steal one then?" She asked and hovered a name of the name of the person who owned the credit card, "From Mary Margaret Blanchard?" Emma asked.

'Sounds like Neal's kid.' Autumn thought to herself and shook her head. She frowned and looked down, and then glanced at Regina who offered a sigh.

"It's his teacher's," Regina said with a frown.

"Looks like we're goin' to school!" Autumn said in a fake country accent. Regina looked at her with a sour look. Autumn was only excited because it seemed like that's exactly where Regina didn't want to go.

* * *

Autumn, Emma, and Graham all walked together, Emma looked slightly uncomfortable, which made Autumn uncomfortable as well, both their arms were crossed, and Graham was just smiling at some stray kids that lurked the hallways in hopes of breaking free before the bell rang to release them from school. Regina walked further ahead, walking with a purpose.

"So, is she always like that?" Autumn asked suddenly, jabbing a thumb at Regina.

Graham chuckled, "Only to people who provoke her," he said pointedly, "And you didn't exactly give off a fantastic first impression," He said and Emma laughed with a nod.

"Neither of us did, did we?" Emma asked Graham.

Autumn chuckled, "I always say, 'be yourself, even if yourself comes from where the sun doesn't shine'." She said and Graham laughed looking at her. Emma shook her head.

"Ignore her," Emma said and Autumn shrugged and pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"You guys go ahead, I have to call someone." She said, and then stopped outside the classroom, giving an apologetic smile to the woman she assumed was Mary Margaret. Emma looked at Autumn suspiciously, before walking in behind Graham.

Autumn dialed Neal's number. She tapped her foot repeatedly, she was anxious. "Hello?" Neal said on the other side. "Autumn?"

Autumn gave a relieved smiled, "Neal, I know we aren't supposed to contact each other, but-" She paused and let out a sigh. "I ran into him, he caught me looking for the Grail's twin." She said quietly her lip wobbled.

"What?" Neal said worriedly, "How does he know that what you're looking for?" He asked urgently, Autumn sighed.

"I said it out loud.." She said quietly, "Like an idiot, and because of it, I knocked his cane out of his hands and shoved him, and now I'm the prime suspect for the library break-in, and assaulting pa- I mean Mr. Gold." Autumn sighed. She heard Neal sigh as well.

"He didn't hurt you did he? He doesn't know it's you?" He asked, and Autumn shook her head then paused knowing he couldn't see her.

"No, I had my face covered, but apparently, I've made an enemy." She mumbled and shook her head giving a tired groan. "And I got into a car accident, and my head hurts, The Mayor is my enemy as well, and I think Emma had-" Autumn paused as she heard Regina storm out of the room with Graham, "I gotta go." She mumbled "Love you." she hung up quickly, and smiled as Emma walked out with Mary.

"Did I miss the episode of Miss Hell in Heels? Oops." Autumn laughed looking at Mary with raised eyebrows, The woman gave a small smile.

"Lucky for you, yes," Mary said, and Autumn stuck her hand out. "Mary Margaret," Mary said and shook her her hand.

"Autumn Cassidy," Autumn grinned shaking her hand and dropping her hand to her side walking along side the girls, "And if you ever need me to hit her with a car, I'll call Emma." Autumn nodded and Mary gave a laugh, and Emma looked at Autumn with a small glare though a shadow of a smile flickered on her face.

"As much as I'd love to do everyone in this town a favor, I'd like to not have murder on my record," Emma said sarcastically.

"Accidental vehicle manslaughter is nothing!" Autumn waved her hand in a cheery voice and laugh, Mary looked at her with a disturbed look before laughing.

"You're joking right?" Mary asked, and Autumn nodded.

"Murder is not on this girl's record," Autumn said though mentally, she knew she was wrong. There had been one, but it was back in 19th century England. Nobody needed to know that though, then a few times while traveling between worlds with her brother, and sailing with Captain Hook. Oh God, she was murderer. Was it for good reason though? Autumn was shaken from her thoughts as Emma looked at her, and Mary was gone. "I feel like I missed something important," Autumn said with a sheepish smile.

"Ever since we came here you've been, 'blanking'," Emma said looking at Autumn worried, Autumn, shook her head. "Have you been here before? Why did you break into the library?" Emma asked quickly, and Autumn shook her head.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, I broke into the library, because, I noticed something inside, I thought it was a person," Autumn said, it was lie of course, but she couldn't go with the truth Emma may have thought her crazy, and she couldn't have that. Emma frowned, she didn't know if she was lying or not.

"Well, maybe you just need some rest?" Emma said and laid her hand on Autumn's shoulder. "You know you can tell me anything right?" She said softly. Autumn gave a smile, she knew it was true, and she always came to Emma with normal problems, even if Emma wasn't the best at advice giving. It was still nice to have a friend to talk to, that wasn't her brother. Autumn gave a nod and smile, though she didn't answer. "Alright, let's go. I know where Henry is." She said and nodded her head towards her yellow bug.

"I proclaim myself as 'Auntie Autumn'," Autumn chuckled and followed after, "After all, I have been helping corral your kid since yesterday," Autumn smirked.

"Who would have thought, he'd be like me," Emma smirked, and Autumn shook her head.

* * *

Autumn and Neal, walked threw the wardrobe door just getting back from the world of untold stories and gave a laugh of relief. "He almost got us!" Autumn laughed. "I wonder what papa did to make him angry?" Autumn shook her head, as she looked at the new they carried. A wand, that 'The Dragon' believed needed a new home.

"I don't know how Mr. Hyde knew we were his kids though?" Neal said. The kids looked as though they were 17 or 18-years old, but many a time had passed since the last, as least 15 years since Autumn had returned from The Enchanted Forest with the necklace. Sometimes the children forgot that entering The World Of Untold Stories, paused their aging and existence, in the real world. It was almost just like being in Neverland, but different. It wasn't filled with lost boys, and evil Peter Pans.

"I accidentally let it slip in the cage." Autumn asked, "Before you came back for me." Autumn said sheepishly.

Neal looked at her with a weak glare, "Why?"

"Because, I thought throwing in my father was The Dark One would help?" Autumn laughed and shook her head, picking up the skirt of her dress she wore to the land so they didn't stick out, Neal wore similar victorian clothing. She walked over to the glass case and grabbed a wooden box filled with wands and put it in box. "It only made him all the more angrier, so whatever father did, he left salt from the dead sea in his wounds, because let me tell you what?" Autumn looked at Neal. Neal tilted his head with a bland look.

"That boy was, salty." Autumn finished and shook her head. "But hey, we got the job done." She said.

Neal rolled his eyes and smiled "We always do, sis, Ole' Drago, chooses us because we're the best damn thieves around." Neal said, and Autumn gave a sigh.

"Isn't that just a lovely title," Autumn said grabbed her normal clothes and heading into the bathroom.

Soon, the two teens exited the separate bathrooms in their normal clothing. Autumn smiled at Bae, and then she paused as she saw a girl with blonde hair in a ponytail walk by The Dragon's shop. The Dragon once said they'd know the savior when they saw her, and by god, Autumn just got massive chills up and down her spine. "Did you-" She was cut off by neal.

"Yeah, and she's eyeballing my yellow bug." He said. And Autumn looked at him and smirked. It was true what they said. People are tied to fate, and Emma was connected to them. Emma would help them destroy magic, right?

* * *

Emma and Autumn smiled as they saw henry sitting on the wooden playground right where Mary said he would be. Autumn gave a smirk. So, this was Henry's 'castle', he was so imaginative, just like Neal and Her were when they lived in a hovel in the enchanted forest.

"Gotta say, pretty fly castle, kid," Autumn said as Emma climbed up the wooden castle, Henry's book in her hands -the one he left on the floor of her car- then she took a seat next to Henry, and Autumn climbed up the wood castle as well, perching herself on the wooden railing.

"I wouldn't sit there if I were you, it's gonna-" Henry didn't get to finish because the railing broke and Autumn fell on her ass on the sand.

Autumn stood up quickly, giving a thumbs up. "I am A-okay!" She said, and Emma gave her a comical look. Autumn blinked and shrugged before climbing back up the castle and sitting on the other side of Henry. "That doesn't leave the castle." She whispered and Emma and Henry gave a chuckle.

"You left this in my car," Emma said passing the book on Henry's lap, who took it and held it to his chest before looking back out to the ocean. Autumn couldn't help but smirk, before looking out to the ocean herself. Thoughts of when she was on the Jolly Roger crossed her mind, the times in which she sailed the seas with Captain Hook.

"I was hoping that when I brought you back things would change here," Henry said looking up to Emma, Autumn looked at him out of the corner of her eye. This kid knew more than this entire town, and she couldn't even discuss this with him, well, not with Emma present anyway. "That the final battle would begin."

"I'm not fighting any battles, kid." Emma sighed and looked out to the ocean, and Henry sighed in a dramatic fashion causing Autumn to give a chuckle.

"You know what, Henry? We'll fight as many battles with you that you need." Autumn grinned, "Whatever it takes to bring back all the happy endings, and make this town remember who they are." Autumn said, and then Henry paused and looked up at her with a grin, and Emma glared, before dropping it as Henry looked up at her.

"Now you're both on this book crap?" Emma sighed and shook her head, and Autumn scoffed.

"Get off your high horse," Autumn said and reached into er coat pocket remembering her cigarettes, she wasn't a big smoker, but, she was stressed out as all hell being here and she needed it just to take the edge off. She paused as henry took the pack out of her hands and tossed it, the pack landing in some wet sand and the cigarettes being taken by a small wave that sucked them into the sea. "Good news guys, I'm quitting." Autumn said, and looked down at Henry with a smirk. Emma gave a teasing smile.

"I know why you gave me away." Henry said softly to Emma, "It was to give me my best chance." Henry said, and Autumn paused some, before sliding herself off the castle to give the two some privacy.

"How do you know that?" Autumn heard Emma said, and then smirked to herself as she heard Henry say something about Snow White. Autumn pulled her phone out and paused at all the texts she received from Neal. Though, of course, Emma couldn't know she was talking to Neal so his name was code named, 'BF' for Baelfire.

 **'BF: I know we said we would never do this…**  
 **BF: But I think it's time do it. It's time to break the curse, or at least help Emma do it.**

 **BF: It's time for 'Operation Tiger'.**

 **BF: Delete these, be safe and remember the rules. If Gold finds** **out**. **The other is dead.'**

Autumn felt her heart racing as she read the texts. Small bubbles of anxiousness filling her heart and she closed her eyes. She opened them, before deleting the texts. She knew better than to text back. She wasn't even allowed to tell Emma that she knew where Neal was, or that she even knew if he was alive.

Autumn looked back as she heard Emma's shaking voice and Henry looking as though he was begging. Turning, Autumn looked back and widened her eyes. "God, I stop baby sitting you two for five minutes, and it's gone to hell. Mother like son, huh?" Autumn asked holding her hands out before dropping them and shrugging. Autumn flinched at the glare given to her by Emma and then she made a face watching as Emma and Henry started talking about whose life was worse.

"My father abandoned my brother and me, because he was scared to be with us. We were 13 years old, living on the cold streets of En-.. New York." Autumn said and shook her head, "My mother abandoned my family when Neal and I were only wee children." Her voice cracked and shook her head. "My whole life is filled with abandonment and daddy issues, that I don't throw around, so drop it." Autumn snapped and blinked away the tears that shun in her brown eyes. "Henry, lets get you home. I need a nap, and some food, we've been hunting your ass all day," Autumn said rubbing her face. Emma watched Autumn carefully, and shook her head.

"I didn't know-" Emma started and Autumn held her hand up.

"You weren't supposed to, but it shut you both up," Autumn smirked and then stuck her hands in her pockets, before pausing and pulling out a slim jim. She gave a dorky smile. "A gift from the Gods." She muttered opening it and taking a bite. Emma gave water smile and laughed some looking at Henry who looked sad, and still a little angry.

"Listen, your mom is trying her best and I know it can be hard, and I know sometimes you think she doesn't love you," Emma started and bent down laying her hands on her knees and looking Henry in the eyes. "But at least she wants you."

Henry sighed and shook his head, "But your parents did want you, and they didn't leave you on the side of the freeway, that's just where you came through." Henry started and Emma tilted her head, Autumn bit her lip so she wouldn't interject like she was famous for. "You went through the wardrobe, and appeared on the street. They were trying to save you from the curse" Henry said and his tiny fists clenched tightly. Autumn thought it was precious seeing him like this, passionate and ready to break this curse.

"Sure they were," Emma gave a chuckle, a small tear falling from her eye. Autumn frowned and she wished she could go right along with Henry's story. She might in private, but now, she couldn't. "Come on, Henry." Emma said softly and stood up walking back towards her car, Autumn and Henry followed.

Autumn looked down at him. "We'll talk in private later." She nodded pressing her glasses up her nose. Henry gave her a look before smiling and running up and taking Emma's hand. Autumn walked behind them, hands going into her pockets. A small smile on her features.

* * *

It had been a week since Neal and Autumn had seen the blonde haired Savior. They had followed her around and decided she was like them. People with no money, and did what they had to, to survive.

"I think we need to set up rules, for if one of us meet her and get taken to StoryBrooke." Neal said from inside the back of the yellow beetle, Autumn gave a shrug, pushing her glasses up her nose and kicking her feet up on the dash of the car, she sat on passenger's side.

"Rules?" Autumn asked and chuckled shaking her head. "Fine, I guess, what kind of rules?"

"Ones that will protect us from, Rumple," Neal said, and Autumn looked down. She supposed that idea was a good one.

"Proceed," She said, and Neal sat up his head leaning against the back of Driver's side seat, Autumn looked at him.

"Well, rule one: If he finds out about one of us, the other is dead, lost." Neal began and Autumn made a concerned face a frown falling on her features. "Rule Two: We don't contact the other while in StoryBrooke, so that if the other is caught and held captive by Rumple, they aren't found." Autumn gave a nod, "Rule three: We don't help with breaking the curse, we stop it, unless said otherwise, because maybe the Savior will help us destroy magic." Neal said, and Autumn sighed.

"Do I really have to say you're dead?" Autumn asked, and Neal looked at though his eyes softened some. He gave a nod.

"Or that we were separated when the portal took us." He said and Autumn gave a nod slowly. She frowned deeply. She didn't like lying, but perhaps this was the only way to keep the other safe from their father.

"Woah Woah Woah," Autumn started looking through the rearview mirror as she saw the blonde haired savior running toward their yellow beetle. Autumn hopped into the back and covered herself with the blanket sinking down into the car's floor, Neal did the same. "The savior is gonna try and jack the car you jacked." She whispered, and Neal smirked.

"A woman after my heart," Neal whispered.

"More like a woman after your car." She muttered. Before hearing the door open.

* * *

Autumn, Emma, and Henry walked towards Regina's home, Autumn crossing her arms as the door opened, and Regina looked at Henry with a soft worried look, watching him run past her and run inside.

Regina looked at the two girls and her look was soft, different from her usual soft look. "Thank you," She said in a kind voice. Autumn blinked and and hummed some. Emma looked at her as though Regina had a third head before shaking her head. "He's seemed to have taken quite the shine to you two." Regina said, hands going into the pockets of her suit jacket.

"He likes you too, I thought you should know that," Autumn said with a shrug, and Regina looked at her. "I know, so different from usual banter with you, but you're a good mom," Autumn said and Regina tilted her head.

"Perhaps I was wrong about you, Miss Cassidy," Regina said, and Autumn shrugged and just offered a smile.

"I'm going to go to the car, no drinking you two," Autumn said walking back towards the car, Emma watching her before going on about her wish on her birthday. Autumn stopped suddenly, her head tilting.

"You're going to get in your car and you're going to leave this town, or, I will destroy you Miss Swan if it's the last thing I do." Autumn heard Regina say and Autumn looked at the yellow car, before looking back at them. A glare was on her face. A heated glare, that Regina had only seen once in her life, and it was from The Dark One. Regina shook her head and looked at Emma. "Goodbye, Miss Swan." She turned and started heading inside.

Autumn was about to lift her fists and begin fighting, nobody talked to her friend that way. She held back for one reason and one reason alone. It was Emma's words.

"Do you love him?" Those words made Regina turn around and look at Emma with a baffled look.

"Excuse me?!" Regina asked in an offended manner, Autumn clenched her fists tightly.

"She said, 'Do you love him?', Hell on Heels. Now I suggest you answer," Autumn said, leaving some kind if threat open in the air, Emma looked back at Autumn with a small smirk, though her eyes read that she didn't need Autumn's help.

"Henry, do you love him?" Emma asked again and Regina looked at Emma.

"Of course I love him," Regina said, and with that, she slammed her door shut. Emma stared at the door a bit longer and then looked back at Autumn.

"We're staying," Emma said, and Autumn nodded.

"I figured as such," Autumn said, getting in the car and looking at her friend. "You never did take kindly to threats." She smirked and Emma looked at her and shook her head.

* * *

The drive to Grannies was in comfortable silence, The need for food was hitting Autumn hard, while the need for some rest was hitting Emma.

"I'm going to hit up the diner, you get us a room, we'll split it." Autumn said and walked to a spot in the diner and took a seat, She didn't give Emma time to answer, but watched as she she talked to the kind looking old lady, and then her heart clenched. There was Mr. Gold, talking to Emma. Suddenly, Autumn felt very relieved in knowing she decided to take her leave here, instead of sticking with Emma.

"What can I get for you?" A woman asked down at Autumn who looked up at her and offered a smile to the woman who wore red, like it was the newest fashion statement. "I'm Ruby by the way, I can tell you're new." Ruby grinned in an excited way.

"I'm, Autumn." Autumn smiled in a friendly matter, Ruby widened her eyes.

"Are you the one that hit Mr. Gold?" She asked, and Autumn shook her head slowly pushing her glasses up her nose. "Sorry, news travels fast in a small town." She said and Autumn gave a small chuckle.

"Well, I can see that, but I'm wrongly accused." Autumn said reaching up and releasing her hair from it's tight ponytail letting it fall down her back. Ruby shrugged.

"That's not what Mr. Gold thinks." Ruby said and Autumn looked down as Mr. Gold was heading his way over, Ruby looked over and looked at her, "Grilled cheese?" Autumn gave a quick nod, and watched as Ruby quickly vanished. Autumn held her hands on the table. She craned her head to look up at Mr. Gold.

"Hello there, Miss Cassidy." Mr. Gold said and offered a thin lipped smile holding his cane in front of him and leaning against it.

"Woah, you know my name, bad sign." Autumn said sarcastically, she gestured to the seat in front of her. "Please, sit down." She said sarcastically and gave a sickly sweet smile, which he didn't return as he sat in front of her

"You're lucky I decided not to press charges for breaking into my clock tower library and assaulting me, dearie." He said in an amused voice, though his eyes said he was anything, but amused.

"Straight to the point, I like that, though It wasn't me." Autumn said, and shrugged raising her eyebrows comically and then dropping them. A scoff left Mr. Gold's mouth, and Autumn gave a roll of her eyes. "Don't believe me?" She snapped her fingers in an 'oh well' way, before shrugging. "Fine, it was me." She said and sighed dramatically. "Go ahead and have me arrested," She said and held her wrists out.

"I don't know what your business is in StoryBrooke, but you should take it elsewhere, or else." He said and Autumn frowned in a dramatic way, causing Gold to give a huff.

"Blah blah blah, I get it you own this town, right? You control everyone in it, like their little marionettes," Autumn said and held her hands up wiggling her fingers as if controlling imaginary puppets, before dropping them. "I don't care, keep doing what you're doing, but my business doesn't concern you, nor does it affect you," Autumn said, lying, and smiled, she talked to him as though she wasn't afraid of it, which deep down she wasn't, oh but under the surface of her skin she was riddled with fear. She wasn't dealing with her 'papa' right now, she was dealing with 'The Dark One'. Mr. Gold paused and narrowed his eyes, something about her looked familiar, but he shook that thought off. Then it came back at him like gnawing feeling, She held similar features to his ex-wife Mila.

Mr. Gold gave a chuckle, "I'm very good at seeing through lies, Miss Cassidy." He said and stood up as he saw Ruby coming closer, "You should know, that I'm better as an ally than I am an enemy."

"Why? Wanna make a deal?" Autumn said with a smirk, then she frowned, her heart pumping faster than before. 'Too far,' She thought to herself. 'Too far, you idiot!' She scolded and looked up at Mr. Gold. "Because I think I'll have to think about it." She said slowly. Giving no notion she was suddenly scared, her eyes going bored.

Mr. Gold stared at her for the longest time, "Do we know each other?" He asked and Autumn shook her head.

"Unless you been to New York, I don't think so." Autumn said, and the Mr. Gold shook his head and gave a bitter chuckle.

"I guess not," And then he walked off, and Autumn looked up at Ruby and then she shook her head dropping it on the table. Her heart was going mad, she thought she could feel it pumping in her head, suddenly an anxiety headache hit her like no other. She just messed with the wrong guy. She just messed with The Dark One, that wasn't her father. Nope. Her father would never threaten her, no matter how mouthy she got.

"Whisky?" Ruby asked, and Autumn nodded looking at the plate of grilled cheese that was placed in front of her. Ruby walked off quickly to retrieve the liquid that would set her mind at ease.

'Who would have thought at thirty-years-old I'd be scared of my own father still.' Autumn thought to herself. Sitting up and looking out the window smiling suddenly as she watches the clock suddenly move.

 _ **Hey, kids! The first chapter of ' The Dark One's Child', If you liked this chapter, and would like more ! Please, comment! :) -ThankfulPolaroid **_


	2. Chapter 2

Autumn laid on the couch of Emma and her room at Grannie's inn. She was snoring loudly, face pressed into the floral cousin, and her jacket and shirt discarded on the floor leaving her in her grey tank top, her boots were kicked off by the door alone with her socks. She stirred some as she woke from Emma moving around the room making coffee. She gave a groan and looked at her watch on her wrist, it was 8:45? Already?

"Is there coffee with my name on it in there?" Autumn called out, and Emma looked over with a smirk, lifting her own cup to her mouth.

"Yeah, if you make it." Emma said and raised an eyebrow as she heard a knock at the door. Autumn gave a groan and sat up.

"You hate me," She mumbled and Emma nodded as she walked to the door and opened it, pausing and giving a surprised look to see Regina at the door, with a basket of apples.

"Did you know the honeycrisp tree, is the hardiest of all apple trees?" Regina said in a sweet voice, and Autumn stood up and walked over to the door, she looked at the apples, and then Regina, then she looked at Emma, and she shook her head. "Lovely, to see you as well, Miss Cassidy." Regina chirped and Autumn looked at her and then shook her head again.

"It's too early for malice, and ulterior motives be in my morning menu." Autumn muttered and looked at the basket of apples and looked up at her. 'Evil Queen, and apples. Doesn't seem too safe.' Autumn thought to herself.

Emma gave a sigh, "Ignore her, she's not a joy when she hasn't had her coffee."

"Oh, I intend to ignore her, but I promise there are no ulterior motives," Regina gave a smile, "But these apples are the best apples that I have ever eaten," She said holding one out to Emma who took it with a thoughtful look and then to Autumn who took it gently, and gave it a suspicious look.

"I won't be thrown into some cursed sleep?" Autumn joked, and Emma threw Autumn a glare, and Regina looked at her with a small heated look before it dropped. Autumn was good at reading between the lines, as was Emma. They both knew these apples were a threat, and

"I see Henry has told you about the book, and he thinks I'm the Evil Queen, how ridiculous." Regina chuckled and held the basket of apples out to Emma, "I thought I would give these to you so you can enjoy them on the ride home." She smiled. Autumn gave a smirk walking away from the two. She set the apple on the counter.

Autumn kind of zoned the two out as she began making her coffee, pulling a mug out of the cabinet and grabbing the coffee pot and pouring herself a cup. Considering they hadn't done much shopping, she knew she'd have to try and endure black coffee. She liked her coffee like how she liked her men, bittersweet. She sipped her coffee and leaned against the counter with her elbows watching Regina slowly move closer to Emma's face, Autumn sipping her coffee and making another face before giving a slow cough. She held her mug in both hands. "Can you leave? Maybe next time you come back, bring some sugar?" Autumn called out and Regina looked over from Emma and looked at Autumn with pursed lips, "I'll know if it's rat poison." Autumn added with a smile. Regina turned and began walking, Emma shut the door and sighed bringing her coffee to her lips and looking at the apple.

* * *

Neal and Autumn sat with 'The Dragon', Autumn and Neal were looking at a newspaper article. 'Baby Found in Ditch By Boy.', Autumn and Neal gave a slow look of sympathy. "Poor thing," Autumn whispered and gave a frown.

Neal nodded setting the newspaper down, "Abandoned by their parents," He said and looked at Autumn laying a hand on her back, the two young teens sighed softly. They knew that feeling all too well, abandoned by their mother, and their father.

"She was only left with a name, Emma. The Boy was found wearing strange clothing," Autumn said, and then Neal paused and turned quickly, rummaging through a book pile of a books with the titles 'Once Upon A Time', He grabbed one and started flipping through it until he reached the end.

Neal looked at the page and ran his fingers over the page, "The daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming was given the name 'Emma', Which was told to Rumplestiltskin through a deal, claiming that Emma would be 'The Savior', the only one capable of breaking the curse." Neal said bringing the book over, and Autumn widened her eyes taking the book from him and reading the page and she gave a gasp.

"The very Emma, that was put through the wardrobe and brought to our world so she wouldn't be affected by the curse," Autumn said quickly and stood up. "You know what this means right?" Autumn said.

"Father is in our world." Neal said and frowned, and Autumn looked down and shook her head.

"Yes, but that's not what I meant exactly." Autumn said closing the book and taking it. "I mean, we need to find where Emma is, and take her, before she can break the curse." Autumn said, "And we need to find the town they were placed in,"

Neal sighed frustratedly, "Why would we want to find that town?" he asked. Autumn shrugged.

"So, we know what to avoid." She said, "Maybe know if the curse is really active, and if they have no memories." Autumn said and Neal nodded.

They would both set off to find Emma, and StoryBrooke. "I'll find the town, and you find Emma." Autumn said slowly, before taking off. Autumn knew she'd be able to find it. It was like The Dragon said, magic worked differently here, but if she needed to be somewhere, like the very cursed town she needed to be in, then she'd find it.

* * *

Autumn was sitting in the diner once more, she hated the fact she was in day three of wearing the same clothes. She pushed her glasses up her nose and and smiled as a plate of breakfast was placed in front of her by a waitress, picking up her fork, she placed some egg in her mouth, and mid bite Henry sat in front of her.

"You said you wanted to talk?" Henry said, and Autumn looked around slowly, making sure no one was around before smirking and looking at him. She swallowed her food before tilting her head. He looked so much like Neal she too into notice.

"Well for starters, everything you're talking about is true." Autumn said, and Henry looked up at her with wide eyes and smile, before it disappeared and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"How would you know that?" Henry asked and Autumn shrugged.

"Because I'm in your book. That book was my book," She said pointing her fork at Henry. "But sadly, I'm not from the same timeline as all these characters, been bouncing around a lot," Autumn said, and Henry looked at her, his mouth open a gape before once again he became excited.

"Which character are you in it?!" Henry asked and Autumn laughing putting a finger over her lip and shushing him.

"Only you can know that I know Henry," Autumn said, "Emma, isn't ready to know." She murmured, and Henry nodded quickly and looked at her expectantly, "Oh, and I can't tell you yet, You'll find out down the line though, but I'm linked to a pretty strong character." She muttered in a hateful way, the she looked over as she heard the Diner bells go off, she paused as she saw Emma, "This convo never happened, comprende?" Autumn said looking at him urgently. Henry nodded and got up moving to his original seat at the back of the diner. Autumn sighed some.

Emma took a seat in front of her, pulling her red leather jacket on. "We really need to buy some clothes while we're here." She said and Autumn smirked some.

"I guess this means we're staying a while?" Autumn said, and Emma nodded slowly, and then paused as a hot cocoa mug was put in front of her, with whip cream and cinnamon.

"I didn't order this." Emma said looking up at Ruby who gave a grin.

"I know, you have an admirer." Ruby said, and Emma turned in her seat and looked back around before her eyes landed on Sheriff Graham. She looked at Ruby, and then Autumn who gave a nod.

"Go get yourself a slice of Graham Cracker." Autumn smirked, and Emma rolled her eyes and got up walking towards the Sheriff. "She'll figure out it's from Henry soon." She said to Ruby who gave a smirk.

"You let your friend embarrass herself?" Ruby asked with a smirk before walking away, and Autumn nodded. She didn't see why not. She turned in her seat to watch this play out, and smirked some as Henry called out he sent the cocoa.

Emma looked at Autumn and put together that she knew, and Autumn chuckled leaving some money and a tip on the table before walking over.

"I'm guessing we're walking you to school?" Autumn said, and Henry nodded holding the straps of his backpack.

"Duh, and you're gonna walk me." He said and Emma gave a look before nodding and chugging her hot cocoa, Autumn gave a smirk to Henry and winked at him before laying a hand on his shoulder and starting to head out of the diner.

Emma following and picking up her apple she had sent down on the counter walking beside them.

"So what's the deal with you and you mom?" Emma said and looked down at Henry with a questionable gaze.

"It's not about us, it's about her curse." Henry started and looked up at Emma with a thoughtful look, "We have to break it, all three of us." Henry said and took Emma's hand, and then Autumn's hand. Autumn looked down at their hands and gave a slow smile, before shaking her head.

"Hell, yeah." Autumn muttered, "Number one rule of curse breaking, is having a plan." She said and Emma looked at Autumn with a glare, almost silently begging for her not to agg him on.

"Luckily I have one!" Henry said as he walked with them, "Step one, Identification, I call it Operation Cobra." Henry said in a matter of fact way, Autumn frowned and looked down at Henry. Neal always came up with Operation animal name, names. Autumn felt as though it confirmed her suspicion that this was Neal's son, but she couldn't jump to conclusions.

"But that has nothing to do with fairy tales." Emma said in a comical way, and Autumn laughed and tilted her head.

"I think that's the point Emma," Autumn said and stuck her free hand in her pocket. "Code name, throw the Mayor off the trail,"

Emma gave a thoughtful look and looked down at Henry, "So everyone here is a fairy tale character?" Emma asked Henry, who nodded. "And they don't remember who they are?" She asked with furrowed brows.

"That's the curse!" Henry said, "Times been frozen, until you got here," Henry said pointedly, and Emma brought her apple to her mouth, with a confused look.

"Hey! Where'd you get that?" Henry demanded, causing Emma to pull the apple away from her mouth. Autumn paused with a thoughtful look, this kid knew his stuff, she imagined already what would happen next.

"Your mom?" Emma said confused, and Henry grabbed the apple from her hands.

"It's poisoned! Don't eat that." He threw the apple behind him, and Autumn laughed and looked Emma.

Autumn shook her head, and gave Emma a comical look before shrugging. "So let's make sure, Emma understands; Nobody knows who they are, for 28 years people have been walking around waiting for you," Autumn paused to take a deep exaggerated breath "Emma, to break this curse, until then they never age, in a haze, stuck doing the same thing every single day. And they are completely and utterly oblivious to the situation at hand." Autumn said finishing her little recap.

Emma gave a face and nodded, "I get it." She said, and Henry laughed.

"I knew you would." Henry said looking up at Emma. "You're the only one who can break the curse."

"Because I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming?" Emma asked in a incredulous voice. Henry nodded pulling his hands away from Autumn and Emma,

"Yes, and right now we have the advantage, My mom doesn't know I took out the ending of the book," Henry said pulling out pages from the story out of his backpack, Emma took them and Autumn stared in disbelief. She couldn't believe that he took the pages out, Autumn moved over to her and and looked over her shoulder at the pages, lucky she was taller than Emma by an inch or two. "The part with you in it." Henry finished.

Autumn smiled down at the page, tilting her head. The baby, and Prince Charming, the blanket that held the baby has the name 'Emma', written on it. Emma looked down at it and then at Henry with an understanding look.

"Kid.." She started but Henry butted in.

"The hero never believes it at first," Henry said pointedly and Autumn nodded slowly.

"Kid has a point, if the hero knew the truth at the beginning, it would be one boring story." Autumn said, and Emma gave her that look again, that pleading look to stop feeding into Henry's imagination. Autumn shook her head and started walking forward again, arms crossed. How she wished she could tell Emma the truth. And ask if this boy was Neal's but she couldn't just ask out of the blue, especially in front of the kid.

Autumn stared off at Gold's shop, a scowl forming on her face, of course her father owned a Pawn Broker shop, a deal making store. It almost made her want to laugh at the irony. She had put together in her head, that Mr. Gold had to know something, something that Autumn was sure it was that he was, Rumplestiltskin. She was uncertain if he knew that she was Blossom Stiltskin, the lost child of his. She hoped he would never know.

Autumn tilted her head as she continued walking staying silent for the rest of the way as she stayed in her thoughts about Mr. Gold and if their next interaction would be the one she dreaded, one filled with accusations of who she really way. How she would deny it, or maybe just simply not answer. Emma laid a hand on her shoulder as they reached the school, and Autumn waved at Henry and grinned as he accused Emma of believing the entire thing. Which, Autumn knew Emma didn't, she was just curious as to knowing of Henry was alright.

As Mary Margaret walked over, she had a pleased look on her face, and smiled fondly at Autumn and Emma, "It's so nice to see his smile back on his face," She grinned, and Autumn gave a grin.

"Shine a little hope, and rays of sunshine on his day right?" Autumn said and Mary smiled at her in a sweet way looking to Emma.

"You stayed?" She asked in a hopeful way, "Does the Mayor know you two are still here?" She asked, and Autumn gave a laugh with a look Mary decided said it all, as she looked at Emma and Autumn with pointed looks.

"Hell on Heels knows, and boy she is hostile, I'm waiting for her to start sending knives in the mail to we catch the hint." Autumn smirked, handing going in her pockets and Emma shook her head.

"What's her deal? She's not a great people person?" Emma asked crossing her arms over her chest, and Mary tilted her head with a frown. "How'd she even get elected?"

"She's been mayor as long as I can remember." Mary said and Autumn raised her eyebrows, "No one has ever been brave enough to run against her. She inspires quite a bit of well,"

"Fear? Pain? Suffering? Misery? Getting hot or cold here?" Autumn asked inclining her head forward, her falling in front of her face, and she reached once again to put locks of curly black hair in a pony tail.

"I think you've reached hell fire." Mary said and Autumn gave a knowing look and a laugh, even Emma joined in. "And I've only made it worse by giving Henry that book," Mary said finally with a sigh, and Autumn tilted her head offering a smile.

"Don't say that, you gave that kid something to believe in." Autumn said laying a hand on Mary's shoulder. "So what if he thinks Regina is the 'Evil Queen', I think she's the Evil Queen." Autumn shrugged and rolled her eyes, "Or at least something close to it. Maybe an Evil Representative?" Autumn said with a laugh rolling her eyes at her own words.

Mary gave a laugh and tilted her head, "You sure are something else, Miss Cassidy." Mary said softly.

Autumn shook her head, "Please, call me Autumn." She said with a grin. "So who does Henry think you are?" She asked stepping beside Emma once more. Emma tilted her head curious to find out as well.

"It's silly." Mary chuckled and Autumn and Emma tilted their heads giving her a look that read, 'As if we haven't heard it all.' "Alright, he thinks I'm Snow White." Mary laughed.

Emma and Autumn dropped their looks and they both looked surprised. Autumn tilted her head, She had a feeling Henry was right, and it was unbelievable. She imagined it would explain why there was some strife when Regina spoke of Mary Margaret. Emma looked at Autumn who looked at her back and offered a shrug. "Kids, such imagination." She offered. Emma laughed it off and looked to Mary.

"Who does he think you are?" Mary asked, and Emma shook her head.

"I'm not in the book," Emma lied and Autumn shrugged and nodded.

"Neither of us are." Autumn shrugged and looked up as the bell rang, Mary looked back.

"Hey, Regina mentioned the kid was in Therapy. Do you know where I can find the doctor?" Emma asked with tilt of her head, Mary gave a small smile.

"Doctor Hopper, It's close to town square," Mary said and Autumn and Emma gave a small smile and wave before they parted.

* * *

Autumn was standing outside Doctor Hopper's office, while Emma was inside, asking about Henry. Autumn felt it unneeded for her to hear some of Henry's personal things. Autumn pulled out her phone and looked at it with a frown. Nothing from her brother. She only hoped he was okay and wasn't doing anything drastic. Which usually meant him breaking into Emma's flat to search for things while they were gone.

Autumn looked up as she thought of it, it was times like that where she felt like a terrible friend. Keeping things from Emma like that. She stuffed her phone in her pocket and looked up as she noticed Mr. Gold walking her way. She held her sigh in as she offered a smile as he stopped in front of her, Her eyes going to the clock.

"I see they fixed the clock." Autumn said with a forced smile looking up at Mr. Gold. The man gave a smile.

"I suppose they did, still a few minutes off, but, It seems to be working." Mr. Gold said, "You know I've been doing some reading and I'm very curious as to how you two came to meet, dearie?" Gold said flashing a newspaper, which Autumn frowned at the cover with Emma's face on it. Autumn took it slowly and frowned.

"Yikes, no wonder Emma's been getting the stink eye." Autumn muttered, before handing the newspaper back. "Well, we all have our past and if Hell on Heels wishes to be petty so be it," She said, and Gold chuckled.

"Yes, so be it, Your in it too," Gold said, and Autumn shrugged.

"I figured as such, I don't care, and I don't think Emma does either, now when so you plan on attacking?" Autumn muttered looking at Mr. Gold and crossing her arms.

"When I have you figured out, Miss Cassidy." Mr. Gold said, and Autumn rolled her eyes. "Does that bother you? That I'm digging deep? And I will find out who you are." He said and Autumn looked at him with a smile, she almost wanted to laugh.

"No you won't, not until I let you know who I am," She said, "And when I do, you may just have a heart attack." She said, and Gold tilted his head, his eyes narrowing. "Now listen here, I don't want trouble with you, I don't plan on messing with anything of yours, or even your little established order, Darth Vader, I just came here to help my friend, I given up looking up for the anti-grail."

"And why is that?" Mr. Gold asked curiously tilting his head.

"Well you'll find out when you dig deep, that I'm a registered Archeologist, My college decided he'd search elsewhere for it," Autumn said, and Mr. Gold paused as he looked at her, he couldn't tell if she was lying. It was true Autumn was a registered Archeologist, she registered online and took a few courses. It was for if something like this happened, being an 'adventurous Archeologist', was a pass for doing some of the the extreme things she had done. Like breaking into a crypt.

"Interesting," He said, "Have a nice day, Miss Cassidy." He said and started walking off. Autumn felt like grasping her chest to calm herself down, but she decided it wasn't the best idea to make a scene. She walked him walk off without saying anything. She didn't know what to think about him, this was so much, and she hated that she and him now hated each other, when she wanted them to just avoid each other. She figured this wouldn't be the last she saw of him.

* * *

Autumn sat on a bus, her hands in the pockets of her dress, the small teenager, pushed her glasses up her nose with a thoughtful look. She was letting her heart guide her, as The Dragon said to do, and for some reason she found herself sitting on a bus, a bus that was mysteriously empty, and Autumn found herself holding the necklace in her pocket tightly. She could feel magic.

She shook it off as she looked out the window and saw the sign that read, 'Welcome to StoryBrooke", Autumn believed along with the Irony of the name, that this, this was the new town that held every character from within her book that was in her backpack. She hoped Neal found baby Emma, she couldn't help the nervousness that ached in her gut. She just needed to look around the town and then wait for the next bus out of here.

*Break here*

Autumn sat on the ben next to Emma who was looking through Henry's files given to her by Henry's doctor Archie. Autumn looked down and frowned some as she was left to her own thoughts. She didn't understand why Doctor Hopper would give Emma the files. This was breaking the Hipaa laws with patient confidentiality.

Autumn supposed it was for good reason, maybe Archie believed Henry needed someone who actually cared about him to take a look at his mental health. Autumn was holding a picture of Henry that was in the file and she gave a sigh closing her eyes, and imagining Neal when he was younger. They looked so much alike it was disturbing.

"Something wrong?" She heard Emma asked and Autumn opened her eyes looking at Emma and tilting her head.

"Is Henry, Neal's?" Autumn whispered, her eyebrows knitted together and she almost looked as though she were in pain asking. Emma widened her eyes and laughed some shaking her head.

"No, I would have told you," Emma lied and Autumn laughed immediately believing her.

"I figured," She said and looked up as the door was being knocked on. "You get it, if it's Hell In Heels again I might stab her." She muttered and Emma got up quickly going to the door, only stopping to look back at her and then she looked away going to the door.

Autumn frowned some looking at the picture of Henry before giving a chuckle. Her suspicions were right, Emma would have told her, if Henry was Neal's son. After all, Autumn may have been Emma's only friend. Why would se lie to her?

Autumn looked up as Graham and Emma seemed to be talking heatedly. "Lover's quarrel?" She said getting up from the bed and walking the short distance from the bed to the door.

"Doctor Hopper said I stole the files," Emma said heatedly, and Autumn frowned. She shook her head and glared.

"Fucking, seriously?" Autumn said to Graham "Let me guess, Queen of Mean put him up to it?" Autumn looked at Emma, who shrugged and opened the door.

"This what you looking for?" Emma said walking to the bed and gesturing to the papers. Graham walked in and picked up a piece of paper.

"Well, your very accommodating," He muttered setting the paper down and pulling out his handcuffs, "Looks like you're under arrest, again." He said and Emma held her wrists out and smiled at him.

"You know I'm being set up," Emma said as he handcuffed her. Autumn watched helplessly.

"I'm arrested too, right? Because I'll do something illegal in a second." Autumn said and Graham looked at her with a cautious look.

"Actually, you're an accessory." Graham said and frowned, "I just don't have a second pair of handcuffs." He said and Autumn chuckled and looked at Graham and nodded.

Autumn shook her head then, She couldn't believe this, that she and Emma were set up. What bullshit?! How was she going to get out of this? She'd just have to prove herself innocent.

Autumn didn't say much else as she and Emma were led out and put in the back of Graham's police cruiser. Autumn felt like she was a teenager again, being caught for stealing some woman's wallet.

* * *

"Smile and say 'Bullshit.'," Autumn said as Graham was taking Emma's mugshot, and then when she was moved and Autumn walked over and stood in front of the mugshot maker she stuck her tongue out and then moved to the side, and winked. "Which ones my best side?" She asked, and Graham shook his head.

"I know Regina can be intimidating, but I don't think she'd go as far as frame job," Graham said to them in a matter of fact way.

"What about Mr. Gold?" She asked, and Graham looked back at Autumn with a raised eyebrow and a thoughtful look, but he didn't say anything about it.

"How far would Regina go through?" Emma asked looking from Autumn to Graham.

"She's just the Mayor, she has her hands in everything," Graham said, and Autumn laughed.

"Even the police force? Am I right?" Autumn asked and Graham shot her a look.

"Hey!" Emma, Autumn, and Graham looked over to see Mary, and Henry enters.

"Henry!" Autumn said happily, and looked at Mary, "Detention." She shrugged as if this was the answer to why they were here, and Mary offered a half amused smile.

"His mother told him what happened," Mary said in a bland voice, and Emma laughed.

"Of course she did," Emma said and looked at Graham wit a knowing look, and then he shrugged, she looked to Henry and sighed, "Henry I don't know what she said-"

"You guys geniuses!" Henry said cutting her off, Autumn gave a blink and put her hands on her hips and tilted her head.

"Yeah I am, but for what?" Autumn said in a sheepish manner with a laugh, Emma looked at her and then looked at Henry.

"I know what you were up to! You were gathering entail for Operation Cobra!" Henry said to them, and Autumn pursed her lips and looked to Graham, shaking her head.

"I'm lost," Graham said slowly sighing in a way that said he needed to collect everything he was hearing so he could report back to Regina.

"It's a need to know basis, Sheriff." Henry said up to Graham who gave him a look and laugh shaking his head. "And all you need to know, is that Miss. Blanchard is gonna bail them out." Emma looked at Mary in a surprised way,

"You are, why?" She asked, and Mary gave a smile.

"Well, I can only do one of you.." Mary said, "And I...I trust you," She then paused, "I trust you both, but I only have the money for one." Mary said.

"But I can bail out the other one. Miss. Cassidy was with me at the time of the robbery, Sheriff Graham, she wasn't up to anything suspicious." The voice of Mr. Gold came out as he stepped into the room using his cane for support on his pained leg. Mary gave a small scared look looking back at Mr. Gold and laying a hand on Henry's shoulder. Emma gave a suspicious look and Autumn just looked at him with bland look.

"Thanks. Figure me out yet?" Autumn asked as Graham uncuffed Emma, and Autumn crossed her arms. Gold shook his head, "Now what's in this for you?" She asked as Gold left an envelope on the table for Graham.

"Let's just say, you'll owe me one." Gold said, and Autumn glared.

"You like having people indebted to you, don't you?" Autumn said, and Mr. Gold smirked.

"What did you say about Marionettes, dearie?" Gold asked, and Autumn stared at him with a glare. She watched him turn and leave, and then she looked at Mary and Henry, Emma, and Graham.

"That isn't good. Well, I have something to do." Emma suddenly said, a determined look on her face before storming out of the police office. Autumn looked at Henry and Mary.

"What was that about?" Henry asked and then Autumn leaned in.

"The deal maker now controls me," Autumn whispered and Mary inclined her head to the right with a sigh.

"You think he's Rumplestiltskin?" Mary asked with a laugh, and Autumn laughed shaking her head.

"That isn't Rumplestiltskin, That's just the shell," Autumn whispered again, and Graham gave a confused look before Autumn shook her head.

"He's the Dark One?" Henry whispered and widened his eyes, and Autumn put a finger to her lips.

"Lets all go out to Grannie's, I'll buy dinner." Autumn grinned and started walking out. Mary and Henry following after them.

* * *

Autumn had gotten off at the bus station inside StoryBrooke an hour ago her mind was reeling as she watched the people that now suffered because of the curse walking around as if this was something they did every single day for the rest of their lives. Autumn held her hands in her dress pockets, looking around in a sacred way.

The only way she could determine that this cursed town was the cursed town was that if her papa was here. The only way she could do that was if she got herself to leave the inside of the bus station. She held a post card in her pocket one that had StoryBrooke written on it, and her backpack was on her back. She was stealing it and she knew she wouldn't be caught.

Autumn stared across the street with a nervous gaze before finally taking the first step into the street crossing slowly and looking around as if she was seeing for the first time, which she was seeing this place for the first time. Pushing her glasses up her nose, she pursed her lips. She knew she had to be careful, because if her father saw her, he'd recognize her. She only looked a few years older than when she disappeared from the Enchanted Forest.

Autumn stood on the sidewalk on the other side of the street, looking back at bus station and deciding she had enough she got ready to cross the street to go back.

"I'm sorry you look lost," A sweet voice called out, and Autumn looked behind her to see a woman with short black hair and kind eyes looking at her. Autumn tried to say that she wasn't, but the lie wouldn't come out of her mouth. Instead she offered a small scared smile, her lip wobbling. The only reason she was this scared, was because her father could be near and that scared her. "Oh, oh sweetie come here, are you hungry?" She asked, "I'm Mary, Mary Margaret." She smiled some.

Autumn offered a small smile, of course, she knew better than to give her Alias name, incase she came back here, so instead she said, "Blossom," She said and Mary gave an ecstatic grin taking Autumn's hand and starting to walk towards Grannie's.

"Well, Blossom, I'm going to treat you to some lunch, and you're going to tell me what's bugging you," Mary said. Autumn gave a small smile and nodded, The woman was nice enough.

* * *

Autumn was just leaving Diner when she noticed Emma putting a bunch of boxes in the car, "Woah? We're leaving?" She asked, and Emma looked over at her, with a sheepish look.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into all of this," Emma said quietly. "Regina had us kicked out of Grannie's inn." She muttered, and Autumn sighed softly, giving a frown.

"God, That bitch is getting on my last nerve," Autumn muttered and looked over to the car, and then paused and pointed at the car. "She tire jammed car, dude." Autumn said and she shook her head, a feeling of hopelessness took over both Emma, and Autumn as they walked over. Autumn slowly took the box of stuff that held both her and Emma's stuff.

"What do you suggest we do now?" Emma asked, and then looked down as her phone rang and she pulled it out and brought the phone to her ear, she was silent for several minutes before saying, "Oh, you have no idea." Emma muttered opening her car door and autumn set the box of stuff down in her seat, before Emma slammed the car door shut, and then hung up.

"Damn, this girl is just sucking the life out of you," Autumn muttered and Emma through her a look.

"Listen, I'm going to go handle this, and you go see what Mr. Gold wants from you," Emma said, and Autumn cringed and shook her head. Emma looked at her with a glare. "Just do it."

Autumn paused her footing and sighed nodding, watching her walk forward. "Okay, see you soon."

Autumn looked over at Gold's pawn shop with a wary gaze, she looked back at the diner, then back at the pawn shop, to anyone she looked like a woman fighting an eternal conflict. Which on the inside, she was debating if she wanted to go into Gold's or go back and get a second helping of ice cream. 'Love for food, or ask the deal maker what he wants from me?' Autumn thought to herself. 'Food, conflict, food conflict? Fuck.' Autumn started walking towards Gold's shop. Her hands going into the pockets of her jean jacket. As she entered she looked up as the bell went off alarming Gold of her entering as he looked up from hs work and offered her thin lipped smile.

"Oh no, It's me, I've come to rob the place with no weapons, except my stunning good looks," Autumn said and finger gunned him. Mr. Gold raised his eyebrow and offered a chuckle at her joke.

"Miss Cassidy, what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked and Autumn shrugged, before releasing a sigh.

"I owe you an actual thank you, and an apology," Autumn said rubbing the back of her neck, She wouldn't look at him, she chewed on her bottom lip.

Gold stared at her for a while, a hint of a frown on his features as if he was trying to figure something out. His eyes narrowed before shaking his head. "No need for that, you still owe me, dearie." He said standing up grabbing his can for support. Autumn looked at him and a baffled look fell on her features. Hurt reached her eyes first, then anger and she laughed.

"I was just trying to be nice, put water under the bridge, I wasn't trying to get out of anything you give me, puppet master." She snapped and shook her head. 'You will always be the same,' She thought to herself, running her hands through her hair before turning around. She started walking towards the door and she turned again.

"I'm so tired of people like you, selfish and self-loving, power is the only thing you and Regina care about," Autumn said pointing an accusing finger at him. Gold tilted his head, "You and Regina care about it more than family, kids, people, friends. Power and money that's all you think about, and you'll never change." She said dropping her hand. Gold pursed his lips, his eyebrows knitting together. "Never."

"You know? I'm starting to believe we do know each other, dearie." Gold said as Autumn turned again and grabbed the door handle.

"Nah, I only know your type," Autumn said hatefully a scowl forming on her lips as she opened the door roughly and then slammed it behind her as she stared out at the dark street. Her eyes closed as she felt tears prick her eyes. God, she wanted to take a shower, change her clothes, get some rest.

Mary Margaret would help her right?

* * *

Autumn sat in front of Mary Margaret inside of Grannie's diner, a plate of grilled cheese in front of her. The young teen gave a small smile.

"I guess you could say I'm running away from home," Autumn said, "My father, he abandoned us, and we recently found out he's near us." Autumn looked down, and picked her grilled cheese taking a bite.

"You came all the way here, from New York? To get away from your father?" Mary said appalled by what she was hearing. She knitted her eyebrows together. Autumn sighed, she couldn't find it in her heart to lie to her.

"Actually, I came here, because I think he's here," Autumn said, and Mary made a face of understanding suddenly, reaching out and taking the girl's hand.

"Blossom," Mary started in a soft calm voice. "Don't you think because you came all this way, he's deserving of a second chance?" She asked kindly. Autumn looked down again putting down the sandwich and looked at Mary.

"My papa did bad things to people," Autumn whispered, She shrugged taking her hand away.

"I think everyone is deserving of a second chance, what if he's been looking for you?" Mary said folding her hands together on the desk. "I bet he's planning on finding you but doesn't know how. "You just have to have a little hope, something to believe in."

Autumn smiled, and then she thought of something. The book. Fairy Tales were a sign of hope, and sure she didn't know who this woman was in the book, but the very least she could give it to someone. This woman seemed nice enough. Maybe she won't see through the fairy tale, but maybe this would be a sign of hope for her when she needs it most. "You're really nice," Autumn whispered, and she grabbed her backpack off the ground opening it and pausing as she looked at the book. She pulled it out and scooted it across the table to Mary Margaret.

"What's this?" She asked smiling at the cover and opening it.

"It's a book of strange new twists on fairy tales, the person that wrote it, is unknown, I just call him or her 'The Author', fairy tales resemble hope, from where I come from, happy endings, and love, if hope," Autumn said softly. "I want you to have it, you showed me some hope, and now I want you to look at it when you need it most." She said

Mary smiled in a loving way looking at Autumn, "Thank you, and you know what, I'll do one better, when I see someone that reminds me of you, and they look like they need this book, I'll give it to them." She smiled. Autumn smiled, she was thankful she didn't lie to this woman, that she told this woman her real name. Autumn looked out the window and that's when she saw him. It was Mr. Gold, and her heart skipped a beat. She wasn't ready, not yet. She shook head.

"I'll be right back," Autumn said and grabbed her backpack quickly walking to the bathroom.

Mary smiled and nodded and watched Mr. Gold walk in, she gave a smile, "Miss Blanchard." He greeted and Mary nodded her head.

"Mr. Gold?" Mary asked with a questioning gaze, "Do we know anyone in this town looking for a lost daughter?" She asked Mr. Gold tilted his head, shaking it and sighing.

"Why? What's her name? I'm sure I could find her parents." He said in a confident manner.

Mary smiled sweetly, "Well, It's just her father, her mother has died, but she said he abandoned her a long time ago," She started and Gold tilted his head curiously, a weird feeling in his gut, "Her name is Blossom, she didn't give me a last one." Mary said, and Gold stared at her in disbelief.

"Where is she?" He asked urgently looking around the diner, Mary flinched slightly and looked at him startled and she got up, she put together immediately that Gold was her father. And she understood now, what she meant by her father did bad things.

Mary fumbled with her hands tilting her head, "She went to the bathroom," She watched as he started limping that way with his cane, she watched sure hopping he wasn't going in there, but she pursed her lips as he opened the door and of course, she wasn't surprised when it was empty, "She's probably on her way to the bus station." She said and Gold looked at her before hurrying off.

Autumn had snuck out the bathroom window and was now running down the sidewalk towards the bus station, she thought she was ready, even after that small talk with Mary, but she wasn't. Her fear was just too much, she ran all the way until she was at the bus station, she pulled her ticket to the bus out of her pocket and got on the bus which just so happened to be there when she was ready to go and she sat at the back looking out the window. As the bus took off, and there was Gold pulling up in his car, and he got out, looking at Blossom, his eyes teary, she looked down she couldn't look at him.

* * *

Autumn knocked on Mary's door, she felt so childish asking another adult for help, and When Mary opened the door, she tilted her head, Her once confused expression melting away.

"You look like you need to talk," Mary said, Emma, peeked from around the corner.

"You too?" Emma said, and Autumn gave a confused look. Emma walked past her, "I'll see you soon," Emma said a look of determination on her face. She had to find Henry and explain everything, even show him that he did believe in him, even if she didn't really. This was for him.

Autumn gave a chuckle and tilted her head as Mary took her hand and started leading her inside. Mary lead Autumn to table in the kitchen, and as Autumn sat down, Mary walked into the kitchen. Autumn looked down at her hands and sighed some. "You know me don't you?" Autumn whispered and Mary looked over from pouring out cocoa in a mug.

"I do believe we've met before." Mary said with a smile, "But I guess you go by a different name, is so Gold doesn't find out?" Mary asked quietly. Autumn looked down, he eyes getting teary eyed and shook her head.

"Yeah," Autumn's voice cracked. "I'm right for doing so, he's indescribable, and mean, and cold hearted, just like how I remembered him." She said quietly. "Please don't tell Emma, or Mr. Gold, please, please don't tell anybody," Autumn begged to look as Mary set a cup of hot cocoa in front of her with whip cream and cinnamon on top. She gave a slow smile, She knew this was Snow White now, the whip cream and cinnamon gave it away.

"Your secret is safe with me," Mary said taking her hand, "And you can stay here for as long as you want, it's the same as Emma if she wants it, My couch pulls out, you can have it." She grinned. Autumn looked at her and gave a smile.

"Thank you," Autumn said, and then took a sip of her hot cocoa.

* * *

Neal stood outside a house, a small frown on his face as he watched a family hold a small baby in their arms. One the blanket the baby was wrapped in, the name 'Emma' was stitched into it. His plan was to take the baby but to see the parents look at this baby girl with so much love, he knew he couldn't do it. To snatch the baby away from her adoptive parents would be being just as bad as their father Rumplestiltskin.

Neal couldn't help but feel happy for it, and as the parents of the newly adopted baby left Emma in her crib and left the room, Neal walked towards the window opening it and creeping in. Then he kept the window open walking towards the crib and he leaned against the crib's railing. "I went through a lot to find you, Emma," Neal whispered reaching down and stroking the sleeping baby's cheek.

"I'd be just like my father if I took you, I'd be just like him, if I ruined your destiny." Neal frowned and took his hand away from the baby. "You're going to break the curse, and I can't tell my sister that I've already decided this," He said, "I can't cut your fate short, I can't." He turned from the crib and went back to the window. He crawled through it, and started walking away. When he and his sister saw one another again, he'd tell her that Emma was adopted, and that he could never be like Rumple and take a child away from their parents. He wouldn't tell her that he already decided that Emma would break the curse.

 _ **Hey! Another chapter ! Please review! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Autumn stood pacing back and forth holding a stick in her hands, a pregnancy testing stick. Her heart racing as she thought of the million scenarios in her head of what could happen if she was pregnant.

It was a one night stand, an accident from drinking too much with someone she had just met. Autumn only looked to be 20 years old. Finally, she looked down at the stick, her short bobbed hair falling into her face, and tears pricked at her eyes. She was pregnant.

"Hey, Autumn you ready to go?" Emma came around the corner, she was 18, glasses that looked like Autumn's on her face. Autumn quickly turned around wiping her eyes. "Hey, are you okay?"

Autumn nodded looking back, "Yeah I'm fine, I'll be out there in a sec." She said walking into the bathroom and dropping the pee stick in the trash.

Autumn collected herself, her thoughts began to reel again, worse than before, she rubbed her temples before heading outside, a small smile on her face, forced but it was a smile. Neal was outside the hotel room with Emma the two smiling at each other, and then Neal looked at Autumn with a worried look. "You okay?" He asked and Autumn nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I'm fine don't worry." Autumn laughed, she pulled out a water gun, that was painted to look like a Smith and Wesson 9mm pistol. "Let's get this show on the road." She said, and Emma smiled and as did Neal before starting to walk down the stairs towards the yellow bug.

* * *

Between the events of David Nolan -a comatose patient- waking up, from Mary Margaret reading to him the story of Snow White and Prince Charming, and him 'coincidentally' waking up and grabbing Mary's hand, and then disappearing from the hospital that night, then being found my Emma, Mary, and Autumn in the woods, Autumn decided it was safe to say that she and Emma were not getting break anytime soon from 'breaking the curse'.

Autumn also knew that Kathryn was either put up to being with David by David, or this was the business of the curse, and it was rather irritating. The only rational part of this entire process, Autumn believed was that Henry still believed in the fairy tales, even though Emma tried desperately to show him it wasn't real. The upside of finding David near the 'Troll Bridge', was that Sheriff Graham offered Emma and her jobs working for the police department, Emma was reluctant for reasons Autumn didn't understand why, but Autumn took it immediately, though she wouldn't start right away.

Autumn felt kind of out of place in this town, and with this job at least she could do things in 'the name of the law', which meant she'd be able to look through that broken down library once more, and blame her being in there due to she saw some teenage trespassers.

The biggest downside of this event of lurking through the woods and Henry, was Regina Mill's forbidding Henry to have any contact with Emma.

These three never listened to the Evil Queen...Sorry Evil Mayor, now did they?

"You know? You should really consider taking the offered job." Autumn muttered to Emma as they walked Henry to the school bus stop,Emma casted her a glance.

"And work for Regina? No, thanks." Emma said shaking her head, and Autumn looked down at Henry with a grin.

"But this means I can get special entail for Operation Cobra," Autumn whispered and Henry smiled brightly in an exciting way.

"It's a good thing, you need to do it too," Henry said and Emma shook her head. She was staying with Mary Margaret after finally deciding to leave the car. "I'm not allowed to be around you guys." Henry said with a sigh, "And if she sees us together-"

"Listen, If your mom wants to talk to me about taking you to the bus stop, I'll gladly have that conversation," Emma said And Henry looked up at her with a smile.

"I'll smack her into next Tuesday if she tells me I can't walk you," Autumn muttered reaching into her coat pocket and pulling out a wrapped up muffin. One good thing about Autumn is she always has some sort of food on her. She unwrapped it and Henry smiled even more.

"You guys are so brave, we're going to need that for Operation Cobra," Henry said as they made it to the bus, Autumn smirked some and looked at Henry as she bit into her muffin. "Speaking of which, aren't we going to need code names?" Henry said.

Autumn swallowed her muffin and pretended like she was holding a walkie to her mouth, and made a static sound with her mouth, "Eagle one, here," She said, and Emma punched her arm and shook her head, Henry even laughed.

"Code names?" Emma asked, and Henry nodded.

"I need something to call you," Henry said, and Autumn nodded slowly, she knew why he wanted codenames suddenly. He wanted permission to call Emma, 'mom'. To Autumn it was the sweetest thing ever.

"How about, Emma?" Emma said with her eyebrows knitted together in worry. Autumn cast a glance at her and raised her eyebrows before catching Henry's disappointed gaze.

"Alright, well I'll see you later...Emma." Henry said as he started walking on the bus, and he looked at Autumn. "And you?"

"How about Aunt, or Auntie Autumn?" Autumn grinned and her smile only grew as Henry seemed to get excited.

"See you later, Aunt Autumn!" He said and Autumn felt her heart melt some as Henry disappeared into the bus and she looked at Emma that was casting her a look of annoyance.

"That's going to pass over well with Regina," Emma muttered as she started walking again, and Autumn took a bite of her muffin and rolled her eyes, swallowing as she started walking.

"I don't care what the Evil Queen thinks, thank you very much. Evil is in her description and starting today, I'm kind of-" Autumn paused her walking placing her hand on her hip and one hand in the sky some muffin crumbs falling to the ground. "The hero this town deserves," She paused, "Well I will be soon."

Emma paused and looked at her, "Okay, Batman." She said and jumped as Graham pulled in front of her, his sirens blaring for a moment before he got out of the car. Autumn dropped her pose and finished her muffin, shoving the wrapper into her pocket. "Sirens necessary?" Emma asked

"How else would Sheriff Cracker get your attention?" Autumn asked with a smirk, Graham raised an eyebrow.

"I'm your boss now, I could fire you for that," Graham smirked, and Autumn raised an eyebrow, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Fire me before giving me a badge? How rude, I haven't even officially started." Autumn smirked, and Graham shook his head looking at Emma, who was watching the two with a raised eyebrow and smirk.

Autumn stared at her with a blank look when she saw her making that face. Emma chuckled, "So, you arresting me again?" Emma asked and Graham shook his head.

"No, I'm here to ask if you've thought more about the job?" He said to Emma, "Bail Bonds Is not really a thing here, and you can consider this a step up."

Emma sighed, and Autumn smirked, "Big valid point, I'm gonna get some coffee" Autumn said and started heading inside the diner taking a seat by the counter.

"Hey, Auto," Ruby said as she set a mug in front of Autumn and poured some coffee into the mug. Autumn raised her eyebrows, and let out a laugh.

"Nickname?" She asked reaching over the counter and grabbing the sugar and poured some into her coffee, Ruby laughed some and nodded.

"After last nights drinking escapade, you're like an alcohol driven machine," Ruby said, and Autumn bit her lips setting the sugar down and bringing the mug to her lips.

"I was celebrating," Autumn said with laugh shaking her head. "Which ended in Arm wrestling Leroy, and a dart challenge with Graham. Which I lost, hard core." She said and laughed. Ruby smirked some and hummed in response.

"You and Graham, huh?" Ruby asked, and Autumn rolled her eyes.

"Graham Cracker? No, not my type." Autumn muttered -though, she wouldn't admit some things- and then looked over as Emma sat at the diner table. She picked up her mug, "Though, if you see bad boys with motorcycles? Call me." Autumn winked getting up and Ruby smirked some before starting to make some hot cocoa for Emma.

Autumn brought her cup to her lips as she sat down in front of Emma, "You and the Sheriff done flirting?" Autumn asked, and Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Me? Are you?" Emma asked smiling as Ruby sat the cup in front of her, filled to the brim with whip cream.

"Not her type," Ruby said with a roll of her eyes, and Autumn gasped whipping her head up to look at her before looking at Emma with her mouth open agape. Emma smirked bringing her cup to her lips.

Regina walked through the diner door, looking at the two girls with a pained smile, as she walked over and pulled out a seat beside Autumn who widened her eyes and restrained herself from scooting her chair away. "Good morning, ladies," Regina said moving to sit in a lady like fashion crossing her right leg over her left. "How was the walk with, Henry?" She asked

Autumn brought her cup of coffee to her lips and paused before shrugging, "It was great, brisk and refreshing, thanks for asking." She said sarcastically, and Emma looked at Autumn and sighed as Regina turned her head and offered a forced smile.

"Lovely," She said and looked to Emma who didn't look as calm as Autumn was, as Autumn was smirking and drinking her coffee swallowing before setting it down. "Relax, I don't mind."

Autumn raised an eyebrow while Emma raised both eyebrows with her eyes widened, "You don't?" Emma asked in an amused voice

"No, because you no longer worry me, Miss Swan," Regina said and then looked at Autumn, "You either Miss Cassidy." She muttered and looked back at Emma, "I did a little digging, and in the past decade Swan you've had seven addresses, and you, Cassidy-" Regina started, "Don't even have a record of addresses," Regina chuckled, "How peculiar."

Autumn grimaced and set her half empty mug down and looked at her, "So? I was an Archaeologist for a while, I traveled." She said and shook her head. She looked to Emma, of course before she did what she did to become an Archeologist she helped be the ruin of Emma's life, aiding in her brother's escape, which landed Emma in jail. Emma just gave her a shrug

"Be that as it may, that's not an excuse for Miss Swan," Regina said and brought her attention back to Emma. Emma just gave a bright smile.

"I found a place, we both did," Emma said sipping her hot cocoa, Autumn smirked and looked to Regina, wanting to snap an attitude with the woman, but biting her tongue.

"Yes, but with no lease." Regina said, "With Miss Blanchard." Regina hummed and then gave a thoughtful look, a smirk coming onto her face, "You two have no roots, and if you intend to grow something, that's what you need. Roots." Regina said and stood up, "Something you two don't have." Regina looked down at them, "People don't change, they only fool themselves into believing they can."

Emma and Autumn looked at her with narrowed eyes, "You don't know us," Emma said and Autumn nodded before Regina tilted her head.

"No, but all I ask is," Regina started, "As you two carry transit life, you think of how this will affect Henry." She said in a lazy way, and offered a chuckle, "I say leave now, and consider it a clean break. It'll happen soon anyway right?" Regina said, heading to the door and opening it, she looked back at them, "Enjoy your morning," She said and left.

Autumn and Emma looked at each other before Emma got up grabbing her cocoa roughly and as she did so, it spilled all over her. Autumn winced, and Emma gave a frustrated groan. "Seriously?" She sighed, and Ruby came running over with a wash cloth. Emma took it with a sigh, Autumn stood up exaggeratingly picking up her coffee slowly, and Emma glared before looking at Ruby. "Do you have a laundry room I could use?" She asked.

Ruby nodded before pointing in the direction, and Emma started walking that way, Autumn smirked at Ruby before nodding in thanks and heading after her. "Coffee stains are hell to get out," She called out to Emma, who looked back with a glare. "And you're wearing white, I bet in times like this you bet you had a 'Miss Evers', like James March." Autumn shrugged as Emma reached the laundry room taking her red leather jacket off and setting it on the dryer and then taking off her shirt and tank top.

"Your American Horror Story references, aren't really needed right now," Emma muttered and Autumn looked away from her shrugging.

"They're always needed," She said and rolled her eyes smiling as a woman came in before noticing she looked flustered as she started pulling sheets from the dryer that were pink, "From the looks of you, I guess those shouldn't be pink?" Autumn asked setting her mug on the dryer, before taking her blouse Mary Margaret let her borrow off and handing it to Emma who only wore her blue bra.

"No," She said and shook her head setting the sheets down on the dryer on Autumn's coffee mug part of the sheets turning an ugly brown color she let out a hopeless sigh. Autumn winced and then looked at her. Emma and her finally noticing her gigantic pregnant belly.

"Bleach, it'll get those right out," Autumn said picking up the sheet from her coffee mug and ringing it out into the mug and tilted her head chuckling, before setting it aside.

The blonde haired girl began sniffing, rubbing her swollen belly. "Last night I felt contractions, The doctor said it could come any day now." She said with a tilt of her head, she was laced with worry. Autumn could read it all over her. Autumn's heart was already melting for the woman.

"Well, that's great," Emma said as she put the blouse on and turned to start her laundry, she sounded as though she could care less. Autumn looked at her in disbelief. She could also see the funny side, it was her turn to give Emma looks for real problems, while Emma gave her looks for Henry's 'fake' problems.

"And you're scared?" Autumn asked, she reached out and laid a hand on the woman's shoulder. The woman lets a few tears fall which Autumn could feel her own tears forming. She always latched onto emotions like that when she started caring for people. It was like their emotions became her emotions. It was painful.

"It's just, just-" She stopped to collect herself, "When the baby comes, nobody believes I can do it." She said, and Autumn gave a determined look composing herself quickly. Emma's attention was suddenly brought to the woman, she turned around from her clothes and tilted her head at Autumn. She wasn't use to seeing this side of her. "Nobody thinks I can do anything," She whispered glancing at the sheets which Autumn looked at and then knocked them on the ground.

"Well, screw them." Emma and Autumn said at the same time, Autumn looked back at Emma, as did the pregnant woman. Autumn turned back and looked at the woman looking at her name tag, "Yeah, screw them, Ashely." Autumn whispered.

"How old are you?" Emma asked leaning against the washer, Emma had a look of determination on her face. Autumn saw it, Emma's own pain. Autumn could feel her heart breaking.

"I'm 19," Ashley said, and Emma nodded slowly.

"I was 18," Emma said with a sad look and cast a glance at Autumn who pursed her lips.

"And I was 20," Autumn whispered with a frown, her heart racing at the memory, before shaking her head, she wasn't going to cry. She knew Ashely needed strength, not tears from her past.

"When you guys had kids?" Ashley asked with confusion on her face. Emma nodded, and Autumn looked down.

"And I know what it's like," Emma said, "People love to tell you what you can and cant do, especially when you have a kid." Emma said with a sigh,

"But ultimately whatever you choose to do, it's your choice, whether you keep the baby, or give it up." Autumn said softly, giving Ashley's shoulders a soft squeeze.

"It's not that simple," Ashley whispered rubbing her stomach and looking down at it.

"Yes it is, people are going to tell you who you are your whole life, you just have to punch back and say 'no, this is who I am.', if you want people to look at you differently, make them," Emma said strongly and Autumn looked at her with a smile, dropping her hands from Ashley's shoulders and crossing her arms.

"In this world, you are the only one that can change your destiny, there are no fairy godmothers to do it for you." Autumn said softly. Emma gave a firm nod, and then Ashley smiled warmly.

"Thank you," Ashley whispered her look suddenly becoming determined. Autumn nodded and smiled to herself before becoming determined.

"Excuse me, I have something I need to do," Autumn said, before turning on her heels and starting to head out.

* * *

Autumn walked towards Mr. Gold as she saw him, an envelope in her hands. "Miss Cassidy, I would like to go home." He said as he saw her, his cane hitting the pavement as he walked, Autumn stopped right in front of him.

"And you can, after our little chat." Autumn snapped, she looked him up and down, her fear for this man gone. Mr. Gold looked her up and down before giving a smirk. She took his hand and placed the envelope on it. "That took me all day to get, I borrowed Emma's car drove to the first ATM from my bank I saw and pulled out the money from bail you paid." She said in a determined voice. "You may have power over these people, but you will never have power over me," Autumn said pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Bravery, I admire that." Mr. Gold said and chuckled bitterly, he placed the envelope inside a pocket of his suit jacket. "Consider your debt paid." He said. Autumn gave a smile, before looking at him with a frown.

"I'm sorry about how I assaulted you," Autumn said softly, "I panicked," Mr. Gold raised an eyebrow at her and shook his head.

"Can't dwell on the past now can we dearie?" He said, and Autumn offered a smile. "Though I did do my digging, and found you were right, I found exactly what you told me I would." He said and Autumn nodded slowly.

"So, no longer enemies?" Autumn asked with a smirk, she didn't know why her sudden hostilities towards him ended, but it did.

Gold smirked, "I supposed not, for now." He said and then paused as he looked back at his shop to see a hooded woman entering it. Autumn frowned, looking at Mr. Gold.

"Come on," Autumn whispered, "Now's a good time as ever to start my police work." She said and noticed the angry look on Gold's face as he followed after her as Autumn started walking towards the shop

Autumn didn't know how, but Gold beat her to the door. She supposed it was because she knew her father when someone tried to take what belonged to him in The Enchanted Forest, they certainly paid for it. She was just happy that he didn't have the power here to kill people and get away with it.

Autumn and Gold paused when they saw just who was in the shop, moving the frame and looking at Gold's vault. Autumn felt her heart sink, "Ashley? What are you doing?" Autumn asked, and she watched Mr. Gold move closer to the woman, and Ashley whipped around, Autumn was right behind Gold, part of it was to make sure he didn't beat her with his cane. She didn't trust her father not to hurt this woman, after all, he did kill a deaf maid.

"Changing my life," Ashley said, and Autumn raised an eyebrow as Gold paused, her behind him and then she gasped as Ashley raised her hand and sprayed Gold in the eyes with pepper spray, Gold let out a yell of pain, dropping his cane to grab his eyes, and Autumn went to grab his shoulders so he wouldn't fall, but then she was falling with him, she hitting the back of her head on a glass cabinet and shattering it, and Gold hitting his head harshly on the wood flooring. They were both out cold.

Ashley gasped and looked down at them, worry panged her for the both of them, but mainly for Autumn as she looked her over. Then Ashley walked to Gold and found his keys pulling them off him before walking his safe.

* * *

Autumn let out a whimper of pain, as she felt someone lifting her up, one thing was for sure, she felt really weak, and wet. She opened her eyes, she felt like the world was spinning looking up at paramedics. Everything was blurry and she looked around now panicking, looking down at herself and seeing blood, glass sticking out of her side.

Mary was there she had been the one to find them, she thought something was up when she saw the broken glass on Gold's shop window. She was holding Autumn's broken glasses a worried look on her face, Gold was holding an ice pack to the side of his head. He wasn't worried for the girl's safety.

Autumn felt tears prick at her eyes, she looked around eyes finding Mr. Gold's form and she looked pleading for a moment, scared, worried. Mr. Gold looked at her and he paused seeing her face. That face. It was so familiar, it was almost the same face that his daughter made when she and his son were going through the portal to the new world. It made him stand up, but are beat him to it, running over to her and taking her hand. "It's going to be okay, I called Emma she's coming," Mary said softly, Autumn's eyes left Mr. Gold's and found Mary's. With that being said she blacked out again.

* * *

Neal sat on the driver's side and Autumn on the passenger side of the yellow car, Emma in the back. The trio wore black and had black ski masks over their faces.

"We all know the plan?" Neal spoke in a whisper, and Autumn nodded. They needed the cash, it was now or never. The three of them couldn't live in the beat up old bug forever, right?

Emma gave a sigh and leaned forward, "What if they know these are water guns?" Emma asked holding the water gun that actually looked like a Smith and Wesson 9mm pistol. Autumn looked at her with a smirk and leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"You're too precious, Emma." Autumn giggled and Neal smirked at Emma.

"Would I ever put you in danger?" Neal asked and Emma smiled some shaking her head, before nodding a determined look showing in her eyes, Autumn picked up the empty purple backup off the ground of the dirty car.

"Okay love birds. Emma and I will head in, leave the car running." Autumn smirked pulling the water gun out of her pockets and getting out, pushing the seat forward for Emma who quickly got out. The two girls left the door open and started heading inside the gas station 'guns' drawn and they opened the door. "Everyone on the ground!" Autumn demanded beginning to point the gun at everyone, Emma's eyes from behind the mask looked panicked for a moment.

People began getting on the ground the clerk, an older man looked at the women with a glare, and Autumn tossed the purple bag at him. "All the money, now!" She yelled at him, Emma kept her gun pointed at people just like she had been instructed to be beforehand. The man opened the register and pulled the money out of it roughly tossing it into the bag before tossing the bag at Autumn again who took it and held it tightly turning to look at Emma.

"Now?" Emma asked and Autumn nodded, Emma ran to the door opening it and then there was a gunshot. Autumn jumped some, there was a dull pain on the left side of her back and front. Emma looked at Autumn with wide eyes, but Autumn only released a pained whimper before running out the door Emma running behind her looking back at the clerk, Autumn hopped into the back laying back on the seat and she started taking deep breaths, she couldn't hear anything, her eyes were prickling with tears, the pain suddenly shooting through her as she released a scream of pain. She felt like her body was being filled with the pins and needles feeling.

The next thing she knew Emma was looking back at her and she could hear Neal's panicked screaming, the jolt of the car. Emma reached over and took off Autumn's ski mask. "Stay awake! Please, please,"

"It's gonna be okay, Autumn! We're going to a hospital!" Neal shouted. Autumn was gasping for air, as she knew her body was in panic mode and trying to get as much air as it could.

"I'm pregnant!" Autumn shout out, and they were silent. Oh so very silent. Emma took off her ski mask and she was crying.

* * *

Autumn was blinking her eyes open, looking at Emma who was sitting in a chair by her bed, and then she looked at Mary who gasped and grabbed Emma's shoulder. Emma smiled and gave a sigh of relief.

Autumn gave a quiet groan, her head felt like it was throbbing, but it was nothing compared to how much her side ached. "What the fuck happened?" She whispered and licked her lips. She felt like she had dry mouth. Emma smiled, and Mary tilted her head.

"We were hoping you could tell us that," Emma said, and reached forward moving a strand of hair behind Autumn's ear. "At least you're okay." She said and Mary nodded.

"We thought we lost you for a moment," Mary said and she laid a hand on Autumn's shoulder. "You're so lucky. Mr. Gold is worried as well, if it weren't for you catching his fall, he would be dead," Mary said, and Autumn looked down. She highly doubted he was worried, he didn't care about anybody but himself.

Autumn suddenly looked up and looked at Emma with wide eyes. Flashbacks coming back to her about Ashley. "Oh no," She whispered. Emma tilted her head.

"What?" Emma asked Mary gave a concerned look.

"No, this has to stay between us three," Autumn said and moved too slowly sit up, "Ashley did this,"

"Ashley Boyd? The pregnant maid?" Mary asked with wide eyes, and Autumn nodded slowly. Emma gave a frown. "Luckily no one's gone to the police." She said, and Autumn looked over, as her hospital room door opened, and in stepped Mr. Gold. "Mr. Gold?" Mary tilted her head.

"Miss Blanchard." Mr. Gold greeted, "I was hoping to speak to these two alone." He said, and Mary nodded and looked to Autumn squeezing her hand gently and giving a knowing look.

"I'm going to go ask when you can be discharged," Mary said and turned walking out of the room, Autumn nodded before smirking at Mr. Gold.

"Here with the bill for the glass cabinet, I'm sure you can get the glass back that was in my side from the hospital," Autumn said with a sarcastic smile. She was holding her side gently. Mr. Gold gave a chuckle and shook his head, though when he looked at her, Autumn could see the worry on his face. For a moment panic filled her, she was worried he knew who she really was.

"No, I came to see Miss Swan." He said and looked to Emma who tilted her head. Autumn nodded. "I need help looking for someone." He said, and then Autumn looked at him.

"Please tell me you didn't-" Autumn started

"Go to the cops? No, that's why I came to you, and told the police Miss Cassidy here saved me from falling when I 'fainted'," Mr. Gold said, Autumn gave a relieved look, and then looked up at him then looking around the room until she saw the bedside table and paused seeing her glasses. Mr. Gold walked closer to Emma and held out a picture, which she took. "Her names Ashley Boyd-"

"Oh I know, we recently met her," Emma said and Autumn looked at her lap. She suddenly felt useless sitting in this hospital bed. She knew Emma wouldn't let her help get to Ashley as she was probably going to be confined to this hospital room, or under Mary Margaret's supervision.

"Well, she took something precious of mine," Mr. Gold said, "She's pregnant, scared, alone, and I don't want to ruin this young girl's life." Mr. Gold said, his head tilting and looking at Emma, "I don't think any of us want to see this baby born behind bars." Mr. Gold said and gave this knowing look.

Autumn looked up and looked at Gold, her eyes squinting. She knew because of that, he had Emma hook, line, and sinker. She looked at Emma just in time to watch Emma's look soften. "Of course not," Emma said with a nod.

"So you'll help me then?" Mr. Gold asked with a hopeful look, and Emma looked down at the picture of Ashley by the vault and sighed.

"I'll help her." She whispered and Autumn nodded at the answer Emma gave and looked to Gold. She watched Emma turn to leave when yet again her hospital door was open and Henry was walking in worriedly.

"Hello, Henry." Mr. Gold said with a smile, and Autumn looked at Gold with a silent glare before wiping the look off her face. She didn't know why she was suddenly filled with rage with him talking to Henry. Maybe it was because he didn't want there ever to be a chance that Henry ever relied on Gold. Henry looked at Gold cautiously, "How are you?" Gold asked with a smile.

"Okay," Henry said nervously and moved out of the way as Gold started heading towards the door.

"Send my regards to your mother, will you?" He said as he exited the room, Autumn looked at Henry and gave a big smile.

Henry watched as Gold closed the door before walking over to the bed quickly and looked at Autumn worriedly, "Aunt Autumn, are you okay?" he asked and took her hand, Autumn smiled wide as he called her his Aunt. She liked it a lot, and it made her feel better. A lot better. Emma chuckled and nodding she started walking to the door.

"I will be." Autumn said, "Gunna stay with me? Read to me?" She asked with a grin and Henry nodded. Emma smiled.

"Good, you stay here, while I find Ashley," Emma said, and Autumn and Henry looked up.

"I wanna help!" Autumn and Henry said Emma looked at them with wide eyes, shaking her head with a look of complete disbelief.

"One: it could be dangerous, and two: Autumn you're hurt!" Emma said and shook her head, "Out of the question guys." She said and Autumn pouted looking at Emma with puppy dog eyes. Henry looked at Autumn and started doing the same.

"Please?" He asked, Emma looked at them both with glares, before walking out, but stopping at the door.

"Get better," Emma said looking at Autumn and continuing on her way. Henry looked at Autumn and set his backpack on her lap before running off after Emma. Autumn couldn't help but give a laugh shaking her head.

"Good luck!" She called out, looking at Henry's backpack and opening it, she reached inside and pulled out the story book. She smiled at it slowly.

'No harm in some reading,' Autumn thought to herself as she opened the book, she flipped to the page that started it all. She ran her hand over the page of 'The Coward' Rumpelstiltskin holding his newborn twins for the first time. 'May get a headache without glasses, but this chapter is always worth the read' She thought with a smirk.

Autumn began reading in her head, the story of Rumpelstiltskin of the day he injured himself in the way, scared of dying in battle, scared of leaving two children fatherless.

The only reason she looked up was when Mary Margaret came in with coffee cups and David Nolan following behind her. Autumn furrowed her brow.

"Mary, Sleeping Beauty." Autumn greeted, and Mary smiled at her, and David gave her an amused grin. Autumn closed the book setting it under her pillow. "Nice to see you alive and moving." She grinned and David nodded with a laugh.

"Yeah, I never got to thank you for helping find me," David said, and smiled in a kind fashion taking a seat in the chair next to the bed. "Thank you," He said. Mary smiled lovingly and held out the coffee cup which Autumn took with a smile.

"Don't even mention it, because of you, I got a job at the police department," Autumn said sipping her coffee and David gave a grin.

"That's wonderful! I'm happy to hear that." He said and Autumn nodded with a grin practically chugging her coffee now, she didn't realize how much she needed that. She took the glass away from her lips and held it in her lap.

"Well, Doctor Whale said you'll be able to leave soon, he said the cut wasn't too deep, though he is worried about your concussion, probably will keep you for further evaluation." Mary said with a smile, "But on the bright side, yours and Emma's stuff came in the mail today." Mary said, and Autumn gave an excited grin.

"Finally, also I probably owe you money for that tank-top of yours that I ruined." Autumn laugh, Mary gave her a look.

* * *

Autumn woke in the hospital with a gasp, looking at Emma and Neal with a panicked look shooting up, and then yelping in pain and laying back down once again. Neal looked relieved, his hand grabbing onto Autumn's he sat next to her. "Finally, it's been three days." He said and he got teary eyed. Emma looked at her she sat on the other side and held her hand tightly.

Autumn widened her eyes, "Three days?" She said and looked at Neal with a scared expression, "My baby?-" She started, and Emma looked at Neal before nodding and starting to leave the room.

Neal suddenly leaned over and hugged Autumn, cradling her head to his chest, "I'm sorry, It's all my fault," He said with a shaky voice, "if I didn't do this stupid plan you would still be pregnant." He said, and Autumn released a sob at the confirmation that her baby was gone.

"Oh Neal, no, it's not your fault, It's mine, for not saying anything, I was stupid, reckless." She said into his chest, Neal pulled away and cradled her cheeks, using the padding of his thumbs to wipe away her tears.

"Oh, It's not your fault either," Neal whispered, "You know that," He said, and Autumn looked at him and suddenly she let out a sob.

"I want papa," she whispered and Neal nodded.

"I know you do," He whispered and he kissed her forehead.

*Break here*

Autumn was being pushed in a wheelchair by one of the nurses, Mary at her side. Autumn held the book in her lap and she was talking about how she just needed fresh air, being cooped up in that hospital room was giving her anxiety. Which really it was, it was reminding her of some not so good times.

It was only once in the hospital waiting room did Autumn see Mr. Gold, Emma, and Henry. Autumn raised an eyebrow. "Everything okay?" Autumn asked, looking up at the nurse with a look that meant she was okay here. The nurse smiled and walked out.

"Ashley gave birth, to a girl." Emma smiled and nodded before giving a grim look, and then Autumn looked to Gold.

"Why do I suddenly feel like that's not so great news?" She asked, and Mary gave a tilt of her head watching curiously, watching everyone give her looks before sighing and nodding and walking away. Emma looked at Henry, who then sighed and reluctantly walked off.

"Because Gold here, was never worried about Ashley, was just worried about taking this baby from her," Emma said and cast a glare at Mr. Gold. Autumn leaned back in the wheelchair with a frown, if it wasn't for the painkillers she was on, she would have gotten up to hit him.

"You're never going to change," Autumn whispered, and Emma blinked with a confused expression and Mr. Gold tilted his head.

"Excuse me, Dearie?" Mr. Gold said, his eyebrows knitted together. Autumn shook her head, mentally scolding herself. She rubbed her eyes.

"It's just I thought maybe, you were just being an asshole to me, but really, you're just an asshole to everyone." Autumn sighed. Gold gave a bitter chuckle.

"It would appear so, and I just thought Emma would understand the reasons for giving up a baby? With how Ashley can hardly uphold herself." Mr. Gold said with a shrug.

"Shut the fuck up," Autumn said shaking her head, the painkillers making her slightly emotional. Tears pricked her eyes, "Back off my friend's ass, Gold." She said, "It's Ashley's baby, she wants her."

Gold looked at her with pursed lips, "She and I have an agreement, and if she doesn't keep with it, I'll have to have her arrested," Gold said. Emma frowned and shook her head.

"Yeah well, no court in the world would put a woman away for only trying to keep her baby." Emma muttered, and looked at Gold with a smirk, "I'd love to see you try, and I bet what she stole from you was a contract. One that won't hold up in court, and I can't wait to see what comes out about you, Mr. Gold." Emma said with a tilt of her head. Autumn looked up at Emma and gave a grin.

Suddenly, Mr. Gold smiled, "I like you two, you're not afraid of me, you aren't you cocky, maybe a presumptuous, either way, I've decided that I want you on my side." Mr. Gold said with a smirk, and Autumn tilted her head with a scowl, while Emma looked intrigued.

"So she can keep her baby?" Emma said, and Gold smirked.

"For a deal." He said, and Autumn scowled deeper and watched Gold.

"What do you want?" Emma asked curiously, Gold smirked and chuckled.

"I don't know yet." Mr. Gold said with a tilt of his head, "You'll owe me a favor." He said and Emma held her hand out.

"Deal," Emma said and Gold smirked and looked at Autumn, who just watched him giving him a dirty look. She shook her head and looked at him now with a pained look.

Emma took her hand away, and then started walking towards where Ashley was being held, Henry who was waiting in the hallway grinned and took her hand. Autumn and Gold stared at each other.

Autumn rubbed her eyes suddenly, "I would usually be down for a staring contest, but my glasses broke, so, my eyes kind of hurt," She said with a shrug. "And my side," She nodded, "And my head." She continued, reaching a hand to the back of her head and shaking her head at the lump.

Gold took a seat across from her, and suddenly grabbed the armrest of the wheelchair and rolled her closer. Autumn widened her eyes before settling on a glare. "What you said back there, about how I'll never change, dearie? What did you mean? How do we know each other?" He growled. Autumn felt her chest start to tighten.

"Mr. Gold, you're scaring me." Autumn muttered, "Please let me go before I call for help." She said, and he let go of the seat and glared. Suddenly he reached into his pocket and pulled out her necklace. Autumn reached up to her neck and felt for the necklace that wasn't there.

"Only one person had this, and if I find out you've hurt her, I'll kill you, Miss Cassidy," Gold threatened. Autumn suddenly smiled and laughed, She reached out and snatched the necklace from him.

"Don't you think you've hurt me enough," Autumn said and then dropped her voice to a low whisper, "Papa?" She frowned and looked at Mary Margaret from the corner as she was coming back and she nodded.

Gold stared at her in disbelief. "Blossom?" he whispered just as quite. Autumn frowned deeply, she could feel her heart pumping as Mary was behind her pulling her back and away from Gold. Her eyes pricking with tears, of course, she knew she shouldn't have told him, but it was either him eventually kill her, or she ran away and she didn't to leave. Autumn looked down her tears falling onto the cover of Henry's book. She shook her head.

"You haven't changed a bit," Autumn said and looked at him, "How disappointing," She said lightly and Gold had tears in his eyes but he composed himself, not enough to stand up and then Mary pulled her out of the waiting room.

"Wow, you really told him," Mary whispered, and Autumn nodded.

"I was only speaking the truth," She chuckled bitterly. "Can I see Ashley? I just want to make sure she's okay." She said softly, and Mary chuckled.

"You're so full of compassion," Mary said, and grinned, "Who did you get that from?" She asked, and Autumn looked down.

"My brother and I taught ourselves," Autumn said quietly, and as Mary rolled her into the room, she smiled at Ashley who held baby Alexandra to her closely. Emma smiled looking over at Autumn with a grin, and Henry looked over holding out his hands for his book, which Autumn handed over.

Ashley looked over at Autumn as if ashamed, "I am so sorry, I didn't see that you were that hurt." Ashley said.

Autumn chuckled "Me? You just pushed a baby out of you, I think you're more hurt than me." Autumn said, and tilted her head looking at the baby, "She is so beautiful," She whispered, and looked at Henry and Emma who were walking out, Mary followed them starting to talk to them about something that seemed important but Autumn's mind was elsewhere.

"Thank you," Ashley smiled and looked down at her baby, "Her names Alexandra," she said, and Autumn grinned.

"A name fit for a princess," Autumn grinned, "I wonder if I would have had a princess or a little prince." She said sweetly.

"You don't know?" Ashley asked looking over.

"Well, I had a miscarriage," Autumn said quietly and shook her head, "Can I hold her?" Autumn asked and Ashley nodded and gently passed the baby over, Autumn looked down at Alexandra and gave a smile, tears pricking her eyes. Once again she'd blame her emotions on the painkillers.

"Is that her?" A man asked from behind Autumn who looked over and looked at Ashley, she handed the baby back to Ashley before smiling and giving a nod. She then rolled herself out, she rolled herself back to her room, and then closed it behind her. She got up, hunched over slightly, holding her side and moved to the bed, grabbing her phone off the counter. She had a text from Graham and Emma.

 **'Graham Cracker: Hey, Emma took the deputy job, and I would appreciate if what happened the other night stayed between us. Also, I hope you feel better, and please take as long as you need to get better before showing up for your first day. - Sheriff Graham'**

Autumn looked at the text and grimaced before deleting the text message, nobody needed to recall that messy hookup. Autumn would admit the sex was good, but she didn't need someone, Regina was right, it would set roots. Roots Autumn wasn't ready for. She then looked at Emma's text.

 **'Little Duck: I took the job! Anyways, I'm going to unpack your stuff for you, and then pick you up and take you to Grannie's.** **You look like you could really use some good food, and we can watch some American Horror Story, I set up Netflix.'**

Suddenly Autumn looked up, "Emma, you're my roots…"

 **AH! I hope this wasn't too lame. Poor Autumn had to sit out. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE!? It really motivates me when I see pleasant reviews. As weird as it is, it just sometimes feels good to be apprectated for my hard work ahaha**


	4. Chapter 4

Young Blossom and Baelfire stood in a crowd of people, smiling to themselves as they watched puppeteers put on a free show for the townspeople. Blossom held her hands in front of her, her satchel hung off the side of her lavender dress. The people around them, who were usually afraid to be in their presence didn't seem to mind as they all shared the same laugh.

Blossom stopped laughing suddenly as she noticed a small ginger haired boy reaching into people's' pockets and taking their pouches of gold, and jewelry from the richer folk. Blossom narrowed her eyes and lifted up the skirt of her long dress so it wouldn't drag on the ground and as she reached the boy she grabbed his hand before it could reach into a guard's satchel.

The boy looked at her in dear, his blue eyes wide with it and he tried to pull his hand away but she held on tighter. "What are you doing?" Blossom whispered, and the boy shook his head, eyes catching sight of her necklace that held a vial full of powder, he grabbed it with his other hand causing Blossom to let go of the boy and watch him run off. She frowned, that necklace was powder used for protection. Why would he need that? She only let go because she was afraid he may have used it on her.

* * *

Autumn had been released from the hospital three days ago. Her side was healing nicely, and her head only hurt a little bit. The only downside was Mr. Gold sending her flowers every single day, which she had sent back repeatedly. She had to find a way to make him forget her again, she just didn't know how.

Now Emma stood in the police station with Emma waiting for their badges from Graham, as they would be officially starting their police work, Tuesday morning. The day had been filled with videos Emma and Autumn had been making fun off, and taking turns keeping watch in case the other fell asleep during the videos. The paperwork had been long and tedious and took three hours just to finish filling out.

Autumn held up the uniform to her body, the brown and black did not suit each other. "This looks more like a forest ranger costume." She said and let out a laugh shaking her head, "I look like I should be standing next to Smokey the Bear telling people how to put a stop to a forest fire." She said dropping the suit down on the desk, and crossing her arms. Emma let out a snort of amusement.

"Yeah, you don't need to put a woman into a suit to give her authority," Emma started also setting the suit down and looking at Graham as he walked in holding two deputy badges. Autumn tilted her head and nodded.

"We do that ourselves with our bitchin' attitudes," Autumn said holding her hand out as Graham held out the badges to the two girls.

"Well at least wear the badges," Graham said with a raised eyebrow, and Autumn shrugged putting her badged on the belt of her black pants.

"I don't have a choice do I?" Emma said shaking her head and doing the same to her badge, but as she put it in place, there was a loud booming noise that shook the entire police station, Autumn grabbed onto the best to steady herself, and Emma looked down at her badge as the phones began ringing off the hook.

As it stopped, Autumn looked up. "I guess that's one way to put down roots." She said referring to what Regina had said a few days ago, and Emma looked at her with a raised eyebrow, looking back down at her badge again. Autumn frowned.

"It came from the mines," Graham said as he hung up a phone, "Looks like your police work starts now." He said starting to head out the door, Emma and Autumn following after.

* * *

The ride to the mines was a short one, there wasn't really a whole lot of town to look for, they drove quickly and once there they began trying to clear people from the way of the mines, as they had gathered fast.

Autumn stood next to Graham and Emma, her arms were crossed and she looked up as she heard Regina making her way through the small crowd of people.

"Sheriff: get these people out of the way and set up a border around the area to keep these people away from the mines." Regina said walking towards Sheriff Graham, and then casting a scowl at Emma and Autumn, "You two can go now, this is official town business." She said and went to look at Graham.

"Good thing, that we're a part of this official town business. We work for Graham," Autumn said with a smirk, uncrossing her arms and moving her jean jacket out of the way to show off the new badge on her side. Emma did the same, moving her red leather jacket out of the way. Regina looked at them with a glare before looking to Graham.

"Meet my new deputies." Sheriff Graham said with a tilt of his head, Autumn looked over at Graham with a raised eyebrow, and Emma pursed her lips. Graham hadn't told Regina, and he hadn't told them that Regina didn't know. Autumn tilted her head and shook her head.

"They always do say that the mayor is the last to know," Regina said in a voice that gave an angry tone before looking at Autumn and Emma. Autumn offered a small grim smile, and Emma gave a pursed thin lipped smile. "Make yourselves useful and work on crowd control," Regina said and the two girls nodded walking towards the crowd of people.

Autumn looked over her shoulder as Regina began a speech. "People of StoryBrooke do not be alarmed, we've always known this place was honeycombed with old mining tunnels." Regina started waving her hand around the scene behind her of the mines, "But fear not, I'm going to undertake a project to make this area safe, to rehabilitate it for city use," Regina said looking over the crowd, "We will bulldoze it, collapse it, and pave it," Regina said firmly with a small smile. Autumn furrowed her brows and immediately knew that Regina had to of been hiding something.

"Pave it? But what if something is down there?" Henry said stepping out of the crowd and Autumn looked over at him surprised she hadn't even known he was here, she thought he was at his therapy session, she looked over at Doctor Hopper and gave a smile. He smiled back.

Autumn started walking over, and Archie Hopper gave a small smile, "Guessing you cut therapy short because Henry just had to see what was happening?" Autumn started and Doctor Hopper gave a chuckle and nodded. Autumn looked down at the Dalmatian he walked on a red leash. "Hi, Pongo!" She said and looked to Archie, as the dog started licking her hand.

"He said it could have been something involving the curse," Archie said with a small laugh, and Autumn tilted her head, she looked at his umbrella in his hand.

"Well, Jiminy Cricket, what do you think?" Autumn asked She used the name of the person Henry thought Doctor Hopper was in his book. Archie only gave a chuckle.

"As, Mayor Mills said, This was an old mining tunnel, some of the old rigs to make the tunnels possibly decided now was as good a time as ever to explode," Archie said and looked around thoughtfully, "I just hope nobody was hurt."

Autumn smiled, "Must be a lot of work having a good conscience." She said, "Being everybody's small voice in their head? I bet you like crickets too." She was merely joking, thinking about the irony of Archie's job. She didn't know if this was Jiminy Cricket, but he did remind her of someone she once knew. Suddenly, Autumn caught sight of something.

Autumn held her side as she bent down to pick it up, it was a piece of thick glass, with black designs on it. It looked like it could have come from a castle. Autumn gasped as it was tugged from her hand, and she whipped around to look at Regina. Her eyebrows knitted together, "You could have cut my hand." She watched Regina stuff it in her pocket.

"This doesn't look like crowd control Deputy Cassidy, I suggest doing so," Regina said and Autumn looked around before nodding to Archie and starting to walk towards Emma and Graham and Henry.

"What was that?" Henry asked, and Autumn opened her mouth to talk when Regina walked over taking Henry by his arm and starting to walk off.

"Come on Henry, this is a safety issue." Regina said and looked back at Emma, Autumn and Graham, "Don't make me tell anyone else to do their job." She said with a scowl. "Now Henry, go wait in the car."

* * *

It had been twenty minutes since Mayor Regina's speech to the town, and Autumn couldn't help but think about that piece of glass she found. Had the curse done more than just bring people to this world, and take away their memories? Had the curse destroyed the Enchanted Forest and the kingdom of Snow White's and Prince Charming's?

Autumn frowned deeply until she heard someone calling her name as she was setting police tape around the perimeter. She looked over as Henry was calling her name over to him and Archie, and Emma. Autumn looked around seeing Graham and Regina talking before walking over. "Henry? I thought your mom said to wait in the car? I hate most of the things she says, and I don't listen to her, like ever, but she's right about this, kid it's dangerous." Autumn said softly laying a hand on his head.

Archie and Emma both gave nods and Henry sighed in a frustrated way. "But if there is something down there? This has Operation Cobra all over it!" Henry said, and Archie looked at Henry and then Emma and Autumn and then back at Henry.

"I didn't know I was part of Operation Cobra," Archie said, and Henry looked up at him and smiled,

"Of course you are," Henry said, "Your Jiminy Cricket, you know everything," he said, and Archie smiled faintly at the name before shaking his head some. Autumn sighed some and looked at Archie faintly with a raised eyebrow before shaking her head again.

"Down there is just a bunch of mines Henry," Emma said, and Autumn nodded slowly. Autumn believed that whatever was down there, these townspeople don't need to know about if and when the curse breaks.

"Yeah, they're just mines Henry," Autumn said back, and Archie looked at her in disbelief. She was usually the one egging him on, Henry told him all about it in their sessions. Henry crossed his arms, the ten-year-old was never easily defeated, and he always had an answer to everything.

"Yeah well, it just conveniently collapses, when you two show up?" Henry said, "It's because of the curse," He said with a nod, and Autumn sighed. She knew it was true.

"That's not what's happening," Emma said, and Autumn raised an eyebrow.

"Well did you do anything different today? Anything that could have caused this?" Henry asked, and Emma looked up and as did Emma. Emma's hand absently went to her badge, and then Autumn touched her own badge.

"Henry! I told you to wait in the car." Regina said as she walked towards the four people, her hand going to Regina's hand, and Autumn and Emma looked over at Regina. Autumn pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow. Regina looked up at both of them, "Deputies do your job." Regina said with a huff, Emma and Autumn turned slowly and started walking away. "Doctor Hopper! A word!" Regina called.

Autumn looked over slowly, and watched a moment, watching as it looked as though Regina was in a mode that meant she was threatening him. She watched as Regina took Archie's umbrella and held it close to his face. Archie looked over at her, and Autumn held a look of recognition. She did know him.

* * *

Blossom had let Baelfire off to go home, or play in the woods with his friend, while she went off to find that boy that stole her sand. That was powerful dark magic, the magic she took from her father's shelf. If Rumpelstiltskin knew someone stole from her, no someone stole from HIM, it was going to mean big trouble.

Finally, Blossom saw the ginger haired boy, he was sitting on a caravan legs crossed and he was looking at the riches his parents the puppeteers had left him with. Which wasn't much, it was a small cricket in a case, except that wasn't what she was looking at. She saw the boy crying holding a jar with two small beetles in it. Blossom raised her eyebrows. She walked over quickly and looked as though she may panic.

"Who are they? What did you do?" Blossom asked in a panic, the boy wiped his eyes and went to reach out, Blossom looked at the empty vial that was her necklace that sat beside him. She looked back at them.

"I didn't want to steal anymore, I just-" The boy started, and Blossom allowed her look to soften before she sighed and shook her head setting the jar of beetles down. "I just thought, that-"

"That, that was wishing powder from a falling star?" Blossom started, "So these are your parents? The puppeteers?" Blossom asked and the boy nodded, "Well, that was dark magic you just messed with," She said and looked at the boy, "I'm Blossom," She said and the boy smiled some wiping his eyes.

"I'm Jiminy," The boy said and stood up, "Do you know a way to help me save my parents?" He asked, and Blossom sighed tilting her head.

"I think so, come on, before my papa get's back from his journey," She said and took the boy's hand beginning to lead him towards her home, the boy had picked up the jar quickly as they left. "You know, kid? If you didn't want to be a thief, you don't just wish your parents different, you change your life yourself." Blossom muttered as they walked. Jiminy looked down with a frown.

* * *

Autumn sat in Emma, Mary's and her apartment holding a Marshmallow over a candle. It was the day after the mines collapsed, and Autumn couldn't help but think about what was in the mines, or what could be? Maybe a small part of her hoped that one day they'd return to The Enchanted Forest, but what if that was some delusion of hope filling her? It was probably just something that broke in the mines right? Something from a long time ago, she'd follow her archaeologist instinct and would imagine it being part of something from Renaissance time, or whatever they called it here.

Autumn looked up as Mary started talking about how she was falling for David Nolan, who was married to Kathryn Nolan. "Well, maybe they'll fight so hard again David will leave?" Autumn said and looked up pulling the Marshmallow away from the burning candle and stuck it between graham crackers and chocolate closing it. When she looked up she noticed Emma and Mary staring at her like she was crazy, "What? It happened once? Which led to his coma, when he got into that pesky car accident, 28 years ago?" Autumn said, "Probably on the day Emma was born too," She looked at Emma who glared at her for mentioning the curse.

Mary gave a faint smile, "I don't think they'll fight, I want to hate her, but it's so hard because she's nice." Mary said and frowned. Autumn understood that from experience, She wanted to hate her father back when she was a child, but it was so hard when he was so nice to her and Neal.

"And it would be easier if she were mean to David?" Emma asked with a raised eyebrow and chuckle. Mary tilted her head and shook it, and then all three girls paused as the door was being knocked on.

"I swear to God if that is Gold again," Autumn started and began walking towards the door leaving her freshly made s'more, and opened the door roughly, looking ahead and seeing nothing before looking down at Henry who had been crying. "Henry.." Autumn started and moved so he could walk in, "What happened?" She asked.

Henry walked in and sat on the couch throwing his backpack off, "Doctor Hopper! He said I was going to be locked up if I didn't stop talking about the curse." Henry said and wiped his eyes. Autumn paused and now she knew what Regina was threatening Archie about. She frowned and shook her head.

"You're not going to get locked up Henry," Autumn said and looked up as Emma walked over and sat by him.

"Kid, it was probably your mom making him say that," Emma said and Autumn nodded sitting on the coffee table in front of him, and Mary took that as a cue to head up the stairs to her room.

"We're going to go talk to him," Autumn said, getting up and Emma nodded. "We'll take you home first," She said and Emma agreed before beginning to lead the other two out to her car. "This is odd, for our friend 'Jiminy', you and I both know Henry that he would never say that to you unless something was wrong.." Autumn whispered softly, her eyebrows furrowing.

* * *

Emma and Autumn sat in the car, driving towards Doctor Hopper's office, Autumn sat in passenger side her head against the window. She had her eyebrows furrowed together. She knew Emma was angry that's why there was a lack of talking which made for an uncomfortable silence.

"Just don't go in there throwing hands," Autumn smirked, and looked over at Emma who released an amused breath and looked at her.

"I'll try," She said and Autumn shook her head sitting up and sighing when she saw Mr. Hold walking down the sidewalk. "What's your deal with him anyways? Does he have a crush on you? Sending you flowers, cards?" Emma asked and had this weird look on her face.

Autumn frowned and made a disgusted face acting like she was retching, "No, ew, no, no no," Autumn said and gave a mock shiver, before slumping back as they reached Doctor Hopper's office. "He's my father," Autumn decided to say. There was no harm in saying so. Emma paused as she parked the car and looked her up and down, there was an unreadable expression on her face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Emma said and then she shook her head and sighed, "You knew about this town? You're from here, and you not once brought it up?" She asked parking the car roughly. Autumn pursed her lips.

"It was from dark times, Emma." Autumn whispered opening the car door, "Remember when I said my father abandoned me?" She said pointedly and Ema made an understanding face suddenly.

"Ah, gotchya.." she said as she got out of the car, "Does Henry know then? That you're from here? So he knows that it's not just me that can leave the town?" Emma asked with a smirk, playful tone on her face, and Autumn looked at her with a glare.

"Don't use my life story to solve your problems," Autumn said and Emma knitted her eyebrows together in a guilty way.

"I'm sorry," She said, and Autumn shook her head and offered a smile.

"It's fine," Autumn said as they walked inside the building and Autumn looked to Emma who began banging on Archie's office door. Demanding to be let in, and then Autumn widened her eyes as Emma kicked the door open.

"Don't mind my friend!" Autumn said sarcastically, "She just gets a little angry when people mess with her kid's head, as do I!" Autumn said and looked at Archie who looked up at them from behind a glass of whiskey. Autumn pursed her lips and took a seat by him taking the glass from him and downing it setting it down. Emma looked down at her with a face that read, 'Seriously?'

"You said not to take away the fantasy away from him!" Emma exclaimed to Archie, who looked down in a guilty manner. She was bringing up their conversation from before she started going along with Henry's stories of curses. "That it would destroy him! And look at what you did!" Emma said, "Did Regina threaten you? What could she have possibly done to drown out your own conscience?"

Autumn watched Emma with a look of appreciation, and she looked at Archie, who stood up suddenly, a defensive manner to him. "Doctor Hopper, Henry is a kid...And you took his world and shook it around, and made him think he was crazy enough to be locked up." Autumn said and Archie looked at her that same defensive look on his face.

Archie frowned looking as though he was about to crack under the pressure. Then Emma's phone rang before he could answer anything to What the girls were saying to him.

"Hello, Mayor Mills, great work!" Emma started and she frowned, "Yes, I'm with Doctor Hopper, and I can see where you left your fingerprints all over him-" And then she stopped talking and Autumn furrowed her brows. "I dropped Henry off at your office an hour ago," Emma said and looked at Autumn with a worried expression who stood up suddenly, a worried look on her face. "I don't know where he is.." Emma said.

Archie gave a sigh suddenly and looked down, "I do.." He said, and Autumn tilted her head, "He's going to the mines, He told me at his session, he was equipped with rope and flash lights and candy bars.."

* * *

Jiminy and Blossom stood inside Rumplestiltskin's house, Blossom had a concentrated look on her face as she was looking through a small shelf of books. "It had to be here somewhere." Blossom murmured looking back at Jiminy that looked at his beetle parents with a sad look.

Blossom frowned and looked back at the shelf, and then she gasped grabbing a book. It was a level one spell book, "I found it." She said walking to the table and opening the book, she began flipping through the pages. Jiminy walked over and set the jar down and looked at the book with a wary expression.

"Magic is what got us into this trouble," Jiminy said, and Blossom looked over.

"No, dark magic got YOU, into this trouble, not me." She said, and smiled nodding, "Wishing powder, you'll find it in pixie petals," Blossom smiled some, and Jiminy gave a grin.

"That doesn't sound so bad, where do we find them?" Jiminy asked happily and Blossom tilted her head with a frown as she continued reading. "Well," Jiminy asked.

Blossom frowned, "It grows where a great evil can be found." She said softly, and tilted her head, and Jiminy sighed and suddenly looked hopeless. Blossom gave a determined look. "There's a cave near here, tales say an ogre live there and-"

"Maybe the Pixie Petal will be there!" Jiminy said happily and Blossom nodded. She only hoped it was there.

* * *

"Henry!" Autumn called out. Her, Emma, and Archie were outside the mines. Pongo was sniffing around in an anxious way. Autumn started walking towards the mines with Archie, Emma was a little bit away from them.

"I don't think he's here," Emma said in a hopeless manner, Autumn furrowed her brows as she noticed something on the outside of the mine's opening she crossed the police tape Archie right alongside her. Autumn picked up the candy bar,

"He's here!" Autumn called out and suddenly it was like there was an earthquake. The ground shaking harder than it had been the night before. Autumn slipped and fell rolling down the hill into the mines.

Archie widened his eyes running after her, letting go of Pongo's leash who ran towards Emma. As Archie entered, rocks from ontop of the mines walls broke blocking the only exit out of the mines.

Autumn laid on the ground, she could hear Archie running towards her, it was dark and Autumn felt an ache in her side. She brought a shaky hand up and felt her side and she already knew she was bleeding slightly. The stitches tore. She released a pained groan and sat up looking at Archie as he looked her over.

"You're bleeding." He said grabbing her arms and lifting her to her feet, Autumn gave a groan shaking her head.

"I'll be fine, we have to find Henry." She said and Archie wrapped an arm around her to keep her stable as they began walking. She looked down at Archie's umbrella gave a chuckle. "You really do carry that thing around everywhere, huh?"

"Autumn! Archie!" Henry said running around the corner and stood on the tracks. "You're here to help me!" Henry said happily.

Archie sighed, "No Henry, we need to get out of here!" Archie said and Autumn nodded.

"Henry it isn't safe in here," Autumn said pulling from Archie, she was only bleeding she could walk. Dirt was on her face, and clothing and blood had gathered on her shirt from where her stitches were.

"So, you're both against me now?" Henry said with a frown. "I thought you believed me, Autumn!" Henry said and looked at them both in a way that read he was hurt, Autumn tilted her head with a sad look in her eyes. She went to reach out for him, and before she could touch him he was already running off deeper into the mines. Autumn sighed and looked at Archie with a groan before nodding her head for them to go run off after him. She held her side tightly to stop any more blood from coming out, before beginning to run after him

* * *

Blossom walked in front of Jiminy as they neared the cave in the forest. She had taken one of her father's swords from his room and had given it to Jiminy to use to protect them both. She looked around her hand on her satchel and she looked scared, she had tied her hair back in a black ribbon, and she wore her brother's clothes, his red cloak over her shoulders and the hood up. She wore tight trousers with boots over them and a puffy white shirt with a black vest.

"I see the cave," Blossom whispered and looked at it with an intent stare. She didn't see any pink flowers on the outside. "Looks like we'll have to try our luck on the inside." She whispered and Jiminy gave a worried frown.

"Ladies first?" Jiminy said and Blossom looked back at him with a bland look before beginning to head towards the cave, Jiminy walked behind her holding the sword tightly, his hand was shaking. Once in the cave, it was silent. Completely and utterly silent.

Blossom walked slowly looking around, no flowers, no pixie petals, no ogre. She walked faster until she was in the back of the cave, there was an old fire pit that looked as though it hadn't been used in a while, she looked behind her, but Jiminy wasn't behind her anymore. "Jiminy!" She called out worried, "Jiminy! This is not funny! Where are you?" She called out and as she turned the corner, there was a large ogre towering over Jiminy. It must have followed them in. Blossom stared up at the back of the ogre, a determined look on her face.

"Get away from my friend!" She yelled and the ogre turned around and released a groan. Blossom gave a hiccup something that happened when she was scared. She swallowed thickly taking a few steps back. "Jiminy run!" She screamed, and Blossom turned around and began running deeper into the cave. The Ogre running after her.

Jiminy started where the Ogre had been and watched as it ran after his new friend. He looked at the sword in his hands, the small boy began running after the Ogre. "No! I don't want to be a thief, and the only way I can change who I want to be is by doing it!" He yelled and threw the sword as hard as he could at the Ogre's back. He watched as it bounced off and landed on the stone ground of the cave. "Oh." He whispered

Blossom heard the sword and she gave a sigh turning around and looking back at the ogre who picked her up tightly, and suddenly the creature was shrinking, dropping her, she gave a yelp as she hit the ground and looked at the ogre that was now a beetle. She looked up at Jiminy who grinned holding the vial that had been the vial holding the dark magic.

"There was just a little left.." He whispered and Blossom gave a smile, before frowning. She looked at the beetle that crawled around on the ground.

"I'm so sorry, there's no Pixie Petals.." Blossom said looking up and Jiminy looked down and nodded. "But I'm not going to give up," She said. Determination swelling in her eyes.

* * *

Autumn and Archie ran towards Henry who sat down looking with his flashlight through a bunch of rocks. "There's something down there!" Henry yelled and Autumn sighed, and Archie ran past her and kneeled down by Henry. Autumn leaned against an old mining cart holding her side. She rubbed her face, she needed her glasses, she was getting a migraine.

"Henry, you're scaring me!" Archie said taking his shoulders and giving them a light squeeze.

"Because you think I'm crazy?!" Henry exclaimed, a hurt look was on his face, and Autumn shook her head.

"Henry! We are in a mine? That's going to collapse with us in it! There is no way out!" Autumn said and looked at Henry with wide eyes. "Whatever is down there doesn't matter anymore, not if it means we're going to die," Autumn said walking over to Archie and Henry, she kneeled down and took Henry's flash light gently. "If I look and I see nothing, do you promise to come with us?" She said and Henry gave a slow nod, there was a scared look on his face. Henry moved and Autumn moved to where he had once been, she looked between the rocks flashing the flashlight down into what she could only explain as one black abyss.

Autumn wasn't sure if it was a blurry vision or maybe that whiskey was strong, but she narrowed her eyes, seeing an abundance of castle rubble. It was Snow White's and Prince Charming's castle. She frowned and pulled her head up shaking her head. "I'm sorry Henry, there's nothing there," Autumn said and stood up holding the flashlight tightly. She had to lie, she had to lie to get them out of there.

She cared about Henry more than she would ever let on, and She wasn't about to let Henry die down in this mines. Henry looked down and nodded, Archie stood up, and took Henry's hand, his other hand holding his umbrella.

"Let's find a way out, there has to be one," Archie said, and Henry nodded, the two turning and walking, Autumn took one last look at the hole, a frown on her face. There wasn't a home to go back to was there? Maybe, it was just the castle. The curse had been directed that way right? Autumn walked behind them quickly walking until she was in front of them and holding the flashlight tightly.

"Up ahead! I see an elevator!" Autumn said, it was an old fashion one that could be turned by a wheel, Archie let go of Henry's hand and walked over to it getting in first to make sure it was sturdy. "Henry go help him," Autumn whispered and held her side. She was starting to feel dizzy. She then stepped into the elevator.

Archie frowned when it wouldn't move, he sat back on the ground of the elevator and Autumn sat beside him pressing up against his side. Henry sat across from them. "Aunt Autumn?" Henry asked and Autumn looked over. "That's a lot of blood," Henry said in a worried way, and Autumn looked down as blood was seeping through her shirt.

Autumn didn't want to scare him, "Don't worry, I'm fine." She said and looked to Archie who frowned. He knew otherwise. She was going to need new stitches. Autumn furrowed her brow as she heard barking above them. "Pongo?" She questioned, that was the only dog in StoryBrooke that she could think would be here.

Archie smiled, "Help! Help!" He called out, and Henry and Autumn started yelling for help

* * *

For ten minutes the three were calling for help, and then they stopped slumping down. Henry pulled a candy bar out of his backpack, and he sighed. "I'm sorry.." he whispered and Archie and Autumn smiled some.

"This isn't your fault Henry," Archie said, and Autumn nodded. She offered a smile, "And I don't think you're crazy, I just think your mother has this path she wants you to be on," Archie said, and He chuckled some, "And when you step off that path, she gets scared, all parents do." He said, and Autumn frowned leaning back. "It's natural, but," Archie started, "But it's also natural for you to be free," He said and Autumn nodded at that. "But that doesn't mean you aren't sane. I didn't mean to say that." Archie said softly.

"Then why did you?" Henry asked tilting his head, and Archie sighed.

"I was scared, I guess I'm not the man I want to be," Archie said softly, and Autumn laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Archie," Autumn said, "the only way you can be the man you want to be, is if you change your life yourself," Autumn whispered, and Archie looked at her with furrowed eyebrows. He gave a smile. Then the ground began shaking again, Autumn grabbed Henry's shoulder tightly and Then Archie's. All three of them looked up the elevator shaft with a worried look.

As the ground stopped shaking the trio looked at each other. "I think you can be the man you want to be." Henry said to Archie, "I mean, you're Jiminy Cricket." Henry said with a grin. Autumn smiled and tilted her head with a laugh.

"Henry, Jiminy Cricket, was a cricket, and conscious, that's hardly me," Archie said, and Autumn chuckled some shaking her head.

"But before Jiminy Cricket was a cricket, he was a boy who didn't know his own path, and it took him a long time to figure it out," Autumn said with a smile, and Archie looked at her and then Henry.

"And eventually, he knew the right thing to do," Henry added with a grin. Autumn reached over and took his hand

"I guess that does sound a lot like me," Archie said softly and Henry nodded.

"But it's harder for you know, to hear the voice inside your head, because of the curse," Henry said and Autumn closed her eyes. She hoped their point wasn't ruined by bringing up the curse. "And to be who you want to be," Henry added.

Archie looked at Henry, and then Autumn and Autumn offered him a small smile, and she tilted her head and nodded. And then Autumn gasped once again the ground started shaking the elevator shaking for a moment before it stopped again. Autumn felt her eyes get teary. She wouldn't admit she was getting scared. Suddenly some pebbles and dirt were falling into the shaft making autumn close her eyes and Henry dust his shirt off.

"Can I ask you a question, Henry?" Archie asked, "Why is it so important that the curse is real?" Archie asked gentle and Henry looked at Archie before looking down and Autumn looked at Henry, as she was curious as to the answer as well. This kid was hell bent on breaking the curse and it was a beautiful thing she would admit, but again, this kid was determined on proving everyone wrong.

"Because this can't be all there is," Henry said with a shrug, and Autumn looked at him sadly. Archie gave a small nod of understanding.

"I understand," Archie said, and Autumn cast a glance at him, she offered a small smile looking him over.

"I thought coming down here I would find proof, but I didn't find anything," Henry said, and Autumn looked down at her hands. She couldn't tell him, she couldn't tell him she was lying. When the time was right she would tell him what she saw, but for now, her main concern was finding a way to get Henry out of this alive. She didn't care if she died in here, but she did care if Henry did.

"That's wrong, I was lost and you found me," Archie said and Henry smiled excitedly.

"You mean you remember who you are?" Henry asked and Autumn looked at Archie suddenly a hopeful look in her eyes.

"No, I don't remember that, but I do remember the man I want to be." Archie said and smiled some, Autumn smiled brightly at him, and looked at Henry who was grinning from ear to ear, "I just have to listen harder to the voice in my head." Archie said and Autumn closed her eyes as more pebbles and dirt fell into the elevator over them.

"What's that?" Henry asked, and Autumn looked up a small smile forming on her face.

"Oh my god, it's Emma," Autumn said, and then huffed a sigh of relief. "Finally!" She called out in a joking manner. Emma looked down with a smirk.

"Hold on, I'm going to get you out of here," Emma said with a grin, beginning to take the top of the elevator off, and reaching down, Archie picked up Henry and hoisted him up, Emma grabbing him and hooking him to the rope. Archie grabbed his umbrella. "I got him!" he said.

"He's safe?" He asked, and suddenly the elevator was shaking worse than before and Autumn grabbed onto Archie, his free hand hooking onto her side.

"Autumn, Archie!" Emma called out and shook her head tears clouding her vision, "Come on! It's gonna fall!" She called out. Autumn smiled and looked at Archie.

"It's okay!" Autumn and Archie said at the same time. Autumn and Archie were okay with dying, if it meant Henry was safe. If it was the only way.

Suddenly, the elevator shaft fell, but it was a miracle that Archie's hook ended umbrella caught onto a hook holding onto Emma's drop. He held onto the umbrella with both hands, and Autumn was holding onto Archie's legs with a scared relieved look on her face, tears falling from her eyes as they were all okay. Then the four let out relieved laughs.

* * *

The walk back to the town was short and quiet one for Jiminy and Blossom, Blossom looked over at him with a frown as they reached her home, "I am sure we will find something in one of my father's books." Blossom said softly as she moved the gate out of the way.

"I won't give up," Jiminy said with a small grin, teens looked at each other with a smile, before Blossom tilted her head with a confused look. There was a small pink flower growing by dirt path along the small wooden fence around the home.

"Jiminy! It's the Pixie Petal!" Blossom said walking over to it and plucking it from the ground. Jiminy looked at her with a smile, hope gleaming in his eyes. "It's been here all along," For a moment Blossom frowned before taking the empty vial and opening it, and tapping the petal of the plant, the pink pollen pixie dust entering the vial, and Blossom closed it holding it out.

"But you said-" Jiminy started as he took the vial, "You said, the flower only sprouts where great evil grows?" He said in a worried way and Autumn shrugged her shoulders.

"It was an old dusty book, it was probably wrong," Blossom said softly and shrugged her shoulders. She was lying, of course, she knew that great evil had to be her father and that was worrisome, but her joy overtook it as the smile returned to her friend's face.

"Thank you so much, you've shown me who I want to be, and you've helped me get my parents back," Jiminy said and without other words, Jiminy leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Blossom's lips, who kissed back and blushed darkly, and pulled away and smiled widely as did the boy who nodded before running off.

"Blossom!" Rumplestiltskin called out in a worried way as he walked out of the home. Blossom smiled.

"Papa! You're back!" Blossom said happily running over to him and pressing herself to him in a hug. Rumpelstiltskin gave a confused look before hugging her close, laying his head on his thirteen-year-old daughter's. She would never mention she found the flower, not ever. Because to her, her father could never be evil.

* * *

Emma was pulled up by the rope Graham and the people of StoryBrooke was helping pull up by a truck, and as the four were up, people immediately went to helping get them up and once on solid ground Autumn watched Regina pull Henry away from everything that was happening, and watched as Archie was pulled in by his friend Marco who Henry said was Geppetto in the Enchanted Forest.

Suddenly, Autumn was pulled into a hug by Mr. Gold. Autumn blinked a few times, before sighing and wrapping her arms around Mr. Gold with a small smile. She then pulled away and looked at him.

Mr. Gold laid a hand on her cheek tilting his head, "Are you alright?" He asked slowly, and Autumn nodded slowly.

"Yeah.." She then looked down at her shirt and all the blood and then she frowned, her necklace was gone. It probably fell in the mines. "I think I need new stitches.." She mumbled and Gold looked down with a worried look. "But I can handle myself, Mr. Gold," Autumn said taking his hands off her cheeks, and looked to Henry and then Regina that was staring at them and then Autumn turned around heading towards the ambulance.

She knew that was probably harsh, but it was a step. She was hurt still by what he did, even if it was over a hundred years ago. Autumn looked over at Archie who looked as though he was finally standing up for himself against Regina. She looked back at Emma and Henry and then she frowned as the dizziness took over, but before she could fall, Graham grabbed her from behind.

"Woah there, first day on the job and already fainting?" Graham asked with a smirk, and Autumn looked at him with a small glare. He allowed him to help her on the way to the ambulance, she leaned against him for support.

"Listen, my side is bleeding, I was just stuck in an elevator with a shrink and my nephew, I need a break," Autumn said and Graham chuckled, helping her into the ambulance.

"What was that with Mr. Gold back there?" Graham asked with a raised eyebrow. Autumn looked down, well she supposed people would find out soon eventually.

"He's my father," Autumn mumbled, and Graham widened his eyes.

"I was unaware he had a daughter," Graham said and Autumn shrugged and made a face.

"I was unaware people cared." She sat down as one of the paramedics were cleaning her side. Graham tilted his head sitting beside her and crossing his arms. She leaned against him some.

"From the looks of it, it doesn't look like you really gave him a chance,"Graham said, and Autumn shrugged and looked down at her hands.

"It's a long story," She mumbled, and Graham nodded some taking her hand and giving her a serious look.

"Well, If you ever want to tell it, I'm all ears." He said and gave a smile squeezing her hand some, and she tilted her head looking at him, and he looked down at her leaning in some, and Autumn looked away slowly. She wouldn't let him kiss her, not after that hookup, and the face she wasn't allowed to let Emma know they hooked up. Graham coughed some letting go of her hand and getting up. "Right well, I better be on my way." he said, and Autumn gave a wave, "Stay off from work for a few days!" He said.

"Maybe!" Autumn called out and looked over catching regina's eyes which were fixated on Autumn with a glare. She didn't realize the mayor had eyes of a hawk. She looked away and shook her head allowing the paramedics to do their job on stitching up her side.

* * *

Emma, Henry, and Autumn sat on a rock near the minds looking up at the stars. "But if you're the daughter of Rumpelstiltskin, How did you manage to live this long?" Henry asked and Autumn shrugged, and laughed some, "And where's your brother?" Henry asked and Autumn frowned looking away.

"I think that's enough questions kid," Emma said to Henry laying a hand on his shoulder. So the secret was out, now the whole town knew she was the daughter of Mr. Gold. She hoped that didn't change many things. She was still Autumn. Autumn still didn't say anything and looked up as Archie and Marco neared, Autumn, smiling at them and looking at Pongo.

Suddenly, there was an abundance of cricket noises. "Hear that Archie? It's the song of your people." Autumn said softly offering a wink and Archie smiled giving a nod and laugh.

"Crickets.." Archie said with a small smile. Henry had told them the crickets in StoryBrooke were gone.

"Things are changing.." Henry said quietly, and Autumn nodded with a grin. Emma looked at Archie with raised eyebrows. She didn't know when this curse mumbo jumbo would end.

Autumn suddenly felt her phone vibrate, and she swallowed thickly as she took it out and saw who sent her a message.

' **August: I'm coming.'**


	5. Chapter 5

Autumn had been taking the week off from work so that her side could heal fully from the accident, but she wasn't expecting this. A phone call from a crying Emma.

"Dead?" Autumn repeated what Emma said, and sat up quickly from the chair in Doctor Hopper's office. Archie looked at her with wide eyes, they had been talking about things. Mainly things that involved her father, but she wouldn't label it as therapy even though, that's exactly what it was. Therapy.

This call made Autumn get teary eyed. "Graham is dead?" Autumn asked, and she listened to a sob leave Emma's mouth, and Autumn felt the tear roll down her cheek. She looked at Archie who sat back with a look of bewilderment on his face, slowly his eyes grew a tad bit weepy. "How?- How did this happen?"

"He-he" Emma sighed in frustration as she watched as people rolled him on a gurney out of the Sheriff's office. "He clutched his chest and died," Emma said and she used her wrist to wipe her tears away. Autumn almost dropped her phone, there was no way. There was no way Regina had his heart and was able to crush it. The only reason Autumn thought that was because Graham looked too young to have a heart attack. "I have to go," Emma said and then hung up without an answer.

Autumn still held the phone to her ear even after the call ended and all she heard was a long beep. Then Autumn closed her phone and leaned back in the chair, she blinked away more tears not wanting to cry. She wasn't expecting that call. "He had a heart attack." She said and looked to Archie who widened his eyes and leaned forward taking her hand and giving her hand a squeeze.

"These things happen to everyone, what matters right now is making sure you can get past this," Archie said in a reassuring way, and Autumn looked at him with her eyebrows knitted together.

"I don't need a shrink right now, Arch," Autumn whispered and leaned forward hugging the man before her, Archie slowly wrapped his arms around her. "I need a friend." She said, and Archie smiled some laying his head on top of hers. "I know I need to move on, for Henry, because these are going to change, and Henry is gonna see everything in a new light," Autumn sighed, Archie, pulled from the hug and smiled at her. He liked that she was seeing past her own needs for the needs of others. It was something he did quite often.

"And for Emma, word around town was, they were getting rather close," Archie said, and Autumn raised an eyebrow.

"From what Emma told me, so were Regina and Graham.." Autumn said quietly, and Archie nearly choked, "Yeah, I almost retched, but now I don't wanna think about it." She said quietly. 'Because Mayor Bitch killed Graham for probably choosing Emma over her,' Autumn thought to herself and she shook her head.

Autumn slowly stood up and released a sigh. Archie stood up slowly as well. "I'm going to go home, make some hot cocoa with cinnamon for Emma, and be there for her," Autumn said and Archie gave a small smile.

"Well, let me drive you home," Archie said and Autumn offered him a smile in thanks.

* * *

Autumn stood up as Emma walked through the door of Mary's apartment. Mary had long gone to bed, and when Emma says Autumn her head tilted and her eyes softened from the hard look she had plastered on her face for show. "I made you hot cocoa with cinnamon," Autumn said and Emma released a laugh, that had tears falling. She slowly walked over, and as much as Autumn knew Emma was never the hugging type, she wrapped her arms around Emma, and Emma hugged her back.

"I was falling for him, Autumn, and I couldn't even admit it," Emma said and pulled from the hug slumping down onto the couch and picking up the mug of hot cocoa. Autumn draped an arm over Emma's shoulder. Autumn laid her head on Emma's shoulder feeling Emma bring the mug up to her lips. "I think I need something stronger," Emma muttered.

"I think you need to stay sharp in case Henry drops by." Autumn whispered, "He's going to need you, he's going to need us." She whispered and Emma released a sigh. "Graham is in a better place, and we need to make sure Henry knows that."

Emma gave a slow nod and stood up, Autumn looked up at her. "I'm going to head in for the night," Emma said heading up the stairs to her room, and Autumn leaned back into the couch not saying anything back. All she did was rub her face and sigh in a dramatic fashion. If she had her necklace, if it hadn't of fell off in the mines she wouldn't be worrying that Regina would come for her heart next.

She thought that magic worked differently here, that this couldn't happen, that heart crushing and taking people's hearts was out of the question. She knew she read somewhere that The Evil Queen tore out the heart of The Huntsman so that he would have sex with her and do as she says, but she didn't think Madam Mayor had that much power.

Autumn had to find those hearts before anyone else died. She had to go to Henry for help. Autumn then paused. No. She couldn't ask Henry to do that. Seeing a heart in person like that could traumatize him, and Autumn didn't feel like sending that much trouble to Doctor Hopper.

Autumn felt useless suddenly as she stood up and started walking to her room, once in she shut the door quietly and fell back on her bed. She had to find a way to expose Regina for the scum she was. She just didn't know how.

She didn't know how to cope with this death. Graham had been a wonderful man, all she could do now was be there for her friend and Henry. Autumn knew she had to be strong for the both of them.

* * *

Emma laid on her bed, her cocoa sat on the bed table next to her. She was crying silently into her pillow. She didn't know what to do, or how she was going to face Henry and Regina. She wanted to punch Regina in the face even though Emma believed Regina didn't do anything. She was just angry. She wanted to break things, but she couldn't do it now. Not when all of StoryBrooke would hear her rampage.

Emma was never one to let people know how she truly felt for someone until it was their last dying moments, and it made everything hurt all the worse. His words still ran through her mind. _'I remember'_ But what did Graham remember? It would ache her now to not know, to never know what he meant. She couldn't tell Henry that part, she didn't want Henry to think he died because Regina killed him for remembering 'the curse'.

Emma knew she couldn't blame Regina for this, as easy as it could have been, she knew this was far past Regina's clutches. Regina wasn't even present. Graham had a heart attack and died. It was that simple right? There was nothing Emma could have done to stop it? Nothing anyone could do to stop it.

Emma still couldn't help but feel that some way it was all her fault.

* * *

Regina stood in the crypt which held the hearts of the people she kept, some potions were put in a treasure chest, some spell books and a mirror was hanging off the wall. Regina looked expressionless as she fixed her smeared makeup. 'Good things never last long do they?' She thought to herself with a bitter chuckle.

Regina believed what she did was simply business. Graham was remembering who he was and she couldn't have that. She couldn't have him around to remind people that she was the Evil Queen. She couldn't have Graham telling Emma every little secret she had and expose her to the world.

She couldn't have Emma telling the Daughter of Mr. Gold who she was. She was almost certain Mr. Gold was awake. The way he talked and acted around her was almost to canny as to the way The Dark One acted. She wasn't certain, all she did know was that he could be a superlative enemy and she knew that was exactly what he was to her. Even if Mr. Gold had been the one to give her Henry, and she knew it had to have been for a reason.

Regina's gaze landed on the pile of dust on the ground that had been Graham's heart she had crushed in her hand and she chuckled. "Nothing personal, people break-up dear," She said in a sickly sweet voice, walking past the ash her heel stepping into the pile of ash before she started walking up the steps of the crypt and moving her father's coffin back into place before leaving.

 **SO, to those wondering why I didn't write the whole episode to go with this is; episode 7 was more of an Emma and Graham story, and I wanted to keep it that way, while Autumn is letting herself heal (Both mentally -With Hopper- and physically -from the accidents-). Graham's death was too important to leave out so here is this, the three main characters from that episode and their feelings on the subject at hand.**

 **Please leave a comment or a review~ Constructive Criticism always is a go, and so are compliments~ I love you all readers.**


	6. Chapter 6

Once Upon a time, there was a time when Rumplestiltskin was not The Dark One, just simple a man, who became one desperate soul to save his children from fighting within The Ogre Wars. Rumplestiltskin, Baelfire, and Blossom lived in a small hovel, where Rumple would spin straw, and Baelfire would play with the other children with his twin sister Blossom, sometimes Blossom would cook dinner or sit with her father as he sat at the wheel.

Like now, Blossom stood behind her father as he spun at the spinning wheel. She was humming softly, the tune was light and airy and sounded as though it should becoming from a princess. "I heard there was a tale of someone who could spin straw into gold." Blossom said softly with a chuckle, her head tilting as she watched her father release a chuckle and look up at her.

"Wouldn't that be-" He stopped mid-sentence when Baelfire came running inside with a scared look his eyes wet and weepy. "Bae?"

"They're taking Lorain!" Baelfire said, and Blossom felt her heart fall. She shook her head and she picked up the skirt of her rag like dress. Rumplestiltskin and Baelfire were hot on her heels, following quickly, Rumplestiltskin holding his walking stick closely as it was a crutch for his crippled foot.

Lorain was being dragged off towards the Duke and his guards, the parents of the girl sobbing and begging for her release. Blossom let out a sob stopping by the scene, she looked back at her papa, looking as he stopped by her and wrapped an arm over her shoulders. Lorain had only just turned thirteen. Which meant they lowered the age for battle.

"They lowered the age," Baelfire said to Rumplestiltskin and his response was to pull both of his children into him. Their fourteenth birthday was in three days time. They would be taken too.

"No! You can't take her!" Lorain's mother yelled pulling a knife out, but before she could make an attack, an invisible like aura surrounded the mother and father of the girl being sent to war. Blossom gasped looked over and the field away from the small village, a man sat on a horse a hood over his head and his hand out. Blossom looked back to see the parents choking on nothing and falling to their knees. Blossom felt her eyes water and she looked back at Rumplestiltskin fear clawing at her very soul.

"The Dark One seems to think I can." The Duke said as he started riding off with Lorain.

"Papa, they'll come for Blossom and I in these days, our birthday is in three days…" Baelfire said and Blossom released a sob looking at Rumpelstiltskin in a fearful manner.

"Papa, I am scared." Blossom said and Rumpelstiltskin pulled her close to him and he too held a fearful look in his eyes he shook his head.

"We'll find a way." Rumplestiltskin whispered and nodded, "We'll find a way," He repeated.

* * *

Autumn walked into Gold's shop alongside Emma, Autumn looked around in a curious manner. From her talks with Archie, she decided it was her best bet to try and act civil with her father. Even if at the very moment she felt like throwing a hot tea kettle at him. Archie said that was just her pent up rage from years of harboring so much anger, and that it was best to talk her rage out and not act on it.

"Mr. Gold?" Autumn called out softly, and Emma looked at her before she started walking towards the back where she heard muttering. Autumn released a sigh, she walked along side her and when they reached the back Her and Emma were met with a heavy aroma of lanolin. Autumn took a deep breath as she was hit with some memories of growing up in a small hovel. She shook her head. Autumn looked at Gold with a curious look looking over the small project he was working on.

Autumn pursed her lips, she didn't know what he was up to, and she wasn't sure she wanted to find out.

"Woah woah woah," Emma said covering her nose, "What is that?" She asked

"Lanolin." Autumn and Mr. Gold said at the same time, and they looked at each other. Gold offered a small smile and Autumn nodded her head back sticking her hands in the pockets of her paint splattered overalls. Emma offered a weirded out look.

"Well, it smells like livestock." Emma commented and Autumn smirked some and looked to mr. Gold.

"Well, We use to live on a farm, lanolin is the reason sheep's wool repels water." Autumn commented and Gold smiled standing up and setting the paintbrush down that was covered in lanolin.

"You remembered." He commented, and then grinned, "You seem more civil today," He said beginning to walk out of the back of his shop to the entrance, using his cane as a crutch as he walked to the front.

"Well," Autumn started and looked at Emma who gestured for her to go ahead with another weirded out look. "I'm seeing someone about my unresolved 'daddy issues'," Autumn said and stepped into the front of the shop and Gold now stood behind his desk, standing in front of a box and he looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"You're seeing a therapist? Because of me?" Gold asked with a bewildered look, and Autumn widened her eyes taking her hands out of her pockets and holding her hands up.

"I wouldn't call Archie that," Autumn said in a panic and looked to Emma who hopped in suddenly.

"You called us in?" Emma asked, "Is it important?" Emma asked, and Autumn released a sigh of relief crossing her arms. Mr. Gold looked down and released a soft sigh.

"I really just wanted to express my condolences." Mr. Gold said to them, and Autumn frowned, "The Sheriff was a good man." Mr. Gold said and Autumn gave a slow nod. Then she looked up as Gold said something, and she swore it had ulterior motives written all over it. "I see you're both still wearing deputy badges." He said.

Emma's eyebrows knitted together, the hurt was evident in her eyes and Autumn looked at her, laying a hand on her forearm. She took a deep breath to keep herself from snapping at Gold. She could practically hear Archie in her head saying, _'Hear him out first, don't jump to conclusions. Maybe, he actually wants to help you._ ' Autumn smiled some at the voice and looked to Gold her own hurt in her eyes.

"I don't think either of us are ready," Autumn said softly, and Gold offered a smile.

"Well, it's been two weeks, and I've seen you both taking up the part as Sheriff," Mr. Gold stated. Autumn paused her eyebrows knitting together. Had it really already been two weeks? Henry hadn't talked to Emma or her in that time, and Autumn and Archie had only spoken of it a handful of times. She crossed her arms and tilted her head. "After two weeks the promotion is automatic." He continued and look down at her and Emma's badge. Autumn tilted her head.

"I don't want it." Autumn said suddenly and looked to Emma. Autumn was scared of power, maybe that was another thing she needed to talk to Archie about. Mr. Gold looked at Emma with a smile. Emma looked at Autumn with pursed lips and then back at Gold.

"Well, I'm not in a hurry." Emma said and started walking to the door of the shop, Autumn following behind her. "Thank you for the kind words." Emma called out.

"I have his things." Mr. Gold suddenly said, stopping Emma from leaving, She turned around and Autumn turned as well crossing her arms.

' _Accusations will not help the situation with your father,'_ Archie's voice rang through Autumn's head and she scolded it mentally. Instead of going with her gut intuition and instinct and asking what he wanted in return, she crossed her arms. "You're just giving it to us?" She asked, and Gold smiled and nodded.

"He rented an apartment from me. I thought you may want keepsakes." Gold said and looked at Emma. Autumn looked back at Emma and gave a thoughtful look. Maybe, just maybe her father had changed. Maybe she had been hostile for no reason before?

"I don't want anything," Emma said, and Autumn nodded, she didn't want anything either. The girls turned again in hopes of actually heading out.

"I guess I'll just give it to the Mayor." Mr. Gold said, Emma and Autumn spun around and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Can I take the whole box?" Autumn said, and Gold smirked faintly looking up, and gesturing to the box. Autumn was spiteful, she knew that. She did things to the people she hated to make them pay for her hating them. She believed Regina killed Graham and she wanted Regina to pay for it. Autumn started walking over and she looked at Gold.

"Before my daughter does take the belongings to spite Regina, you should take these for your boy." Mr. Gold said taking the walkie talkies out, he looked at Emma with a small pleasant smile. Emma shook her head.

"I can't.." Emma said and Mr. Gold looked at her pleadingly, his eyes cast to Autumn before looking at Emma again.

"Please, they grow up so fast." he said and Emma gave a thoughtful look before walking over and taking the walkies with a small smile.

"Thanks." She said as she began leaving Autumn hoisted the box into her arms looking at the small trinkets.

"Enjoy your time with your child," Gold called out, Autumn turned and tilted her head, a small sad smile on her face. "Your time together is precious." Gold said, and Emma looked back at Gold, her eyes cast towards Autumn a moment, before back to Gold. "That's the thing about children, before you know it," He stopped and looked off then looked at Autumn's back. "You lose them," He said.

Autumn started walking towards the door and then looked back at Gold, and then Emma. "It's a shame how you can have it all, and then give it up," Autumn said with a shrug. She was shaking slightly. She didn't know if it was anger, or if it was because she was trying not to cry. Emma looked at Autumn and sighed holding the walkie talkies to her chest and nodding in thanks to Gold before walking out holding the door for Autumn who stepped out quickly.

* * *

Autumn had said her goodbyes to Emma, looking inside the box as she started walking across the street towards Archie Hopper's office. As She reached the door, she gasped as Marco opened the door and released a chuckle.

"Sorry, allow me!" Marco said with a bright smile and took the box from Autumn who grinned in a pleasant way and wiggled her fingers to release the built up tension from carrying the heavy box. "This is all Graham's stuff." Marco said suddenly as he looked inside the box noticing some belongings he saw Graham with once or twice in his life.

Autumn chuckled stepping into the waiting room of Archie's office. "Well, I didn't steal it, Mr. Gold had it, and he was gonna-"

"Give it to Regina?" Marco asked and laughed, "I would have taken it all too." He said walking back inside the office and setting it at the desk. "You and my friend Archie, you're getting close, no?" Marco asked and Autumn choked on air as she sat in the waiting room slumping down in the chair she crossed her arms over her chest, slowly pulling out a bag of gummy worms from her bib of her overalls pocket taking one out and then putting the bag back.

"I guess, I mean; he's my therapist," Autumn said and blinked at how bad that sounded, "Though, I think he's more of a friend then a therapist." Autumn laughed to herself, looking up at Marco and moving her bangs from her face. The look on Marco's face looked as though he believed otherwise.

"Autumn?" Archie's voice called out, and Autumn looked over at the door which his top half peeked out from. She offered a smile, and looked to Marco. Marco smiled some offering a wink before heading out the door, Autumn blushed some and shook her head, standing up and looking down at her pink converses, and pulling on the sleeves of her striped sweater. She only realized now how childishly she was dressed.

"Hey, Archie," Autumn started looking up and tilting her head, Archie jumped slightly as his dog Pongo raced past him and then he gasped as Pongo jumped on Autumn and she released a yelp before falling back. Autumn released giggles as she started petting the dog on her. "Hello, Pongo." Autumn said in a voice one would use when talking to babies.

"He must really like you," Archie said walking over and pulling Pongo off her, "He's never done that to anyone before." he said and offered a hand with a small bashful smile, his cheeks dusted over with a little shade of pink.

Autumn laughed gently and took his hand using it to help pull her up before she took her hand back and then stuffed them in her pockets. "I wanted to know, if you wanted to stop at the police station to drop off this box, and then go to Grannie's for lunch?" She asked with a smile. Archie gave her a pleasant smile, before it turned into a small frown.

"I have a meeting within the hour, which I wanted to talk to you or Emma about," Archie said, and Autumn gave a confused face before nodding. "Henry wants to quit Operation Cobra, because he believes Regina killed Graham." He said, and Autumn nodded making an 'ooooh', sound.

"Well, I guess it's our job to make sure he doesn't quit Operation Cobra," Autumn mumbled, Archie furrowed his brow and Autumn laughed some, "I know that's not what you meant, but the kid needs hope and this is his hope," She said and then Archie smiled. He smiled because it wasn't often the people of StoryBrooke listened to what he said and went along with it. Autumn, Emma, and Henry listened to him.

"We're on the same page there." He said with a grin, and then he smiled more, "Since we can't go to lunch, how about dinner? Tonight, at my place?" Archie asked and Autumn smiled brightly and nodded. Archie's cheeks were a light shade of pink and he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"I would love that," Autumn said and looked over at her box and picked it up, "I'll see you, nine o'clock?" She asked and Archie nodded, Pongo gave a bark and Autumn looked at the dog. "It's settled then, I'll see you then." She gave a smile, and started heading to the door pushing it open with the box and walking out smiling to herself as she began walking to the Sheriff station.

* * *

Autumn was walking into the police station when she saw Regina pull up in her mercedes. Autumn looked at the box of Graham's stuff and began to smirk as she waited for Regina to get out of the car. "If you're here to kidnap me, remember-" Autumn started and looked at her bib pocket where her deputy badge hung off the pocket. "I'm still law enforcement." She said as Regina chuckled bitterly stepping out of her car and shutting the door.

"And Gold's daughter," Regina said in a matter of fact way, "I wonder how long you planned on keeping that secret?" Regina said with sickly sweet smile. Autumn shrugged and looked at Regina bitterly. "It appears being his daughter does come with consequences."

Autumn tilted her head and knitted her brows together in confusion as as Regina stopped in front of her. "And what would that be, Madam Mayor?" Autumn asked narrowing her eyes.

"You think anyone in this town will like you?" Regina asked, "And you think Doctor Hopper will continue to like you once Mr. Gold finds out about you two?" Regina chuckled bitterly. "The consequence is you're untouchable Miss Cassidy, so dreadfully untouchable by those who could care about you, and for those who wouldn't mind strangling you." Regina said and Autumn pursed her lips and rolled her eyes.

"Okay." Autumn said and looked down at the box of Graham's stuff. "At least being his daughter I get dibs on dead tenant's belongings." She said in a spiteful way and Regina looked at her with a glare looking inside the box and giving a scoff.

"Well, you and Emma both got sloppy seconds, after all." Regina gave a thin lipped smile, and Autumn looked down. She didn't know Regina knew that. "Or did you get Emma's sloppy seconds?" Regina asked with a sickly sweet laugh and beginning to head inside the Sheriff Station.

Autumn rolled her eyes, she was going to refrain from any comebacks about Emma having her sloppy seconds, because it was true but also very wrong for her to point out. She wanted to snoop down to Regina's level, but she knew Archie would disapprove, and she knew in doing so, she would be just like her father. That was the one thing she would never stand for. Releasing a sigh she hoisted the box up slowly and began heading inside the station watching Regina carefully as she walked to a desk and set the box down on her desk. Emma was holding the Sheriff badge to her chest, looking as though she was seconds from putting it on before Regina walked in telling her no.

"Promotion is automatic." Emma said and glanced at Autumn with a look that said 'a warning would have been nice', Autumn gave a frown and shook her head. It was nice to see that Emma was taking the initiative and making herself Sheriff. Autumn knitted her eyebrows together and looked at Regina.

"Unless the Mayor appoints someone else." Regina said in a cruel way, as she started walking forward, "Within the time period of course, which I'm doing today." Regina said with a sickly sweet smile beginning to walk closer to Emma. Autumn sighed in a dramatic fashion.

"And who the hell did you choose?" Autumn asked folding her arms over her chest and Regina looked over with a raised eyebrow looking the girl up and down and scoffing.

"Definitely not the thirty-year-old that dresses like a child." Regina said pointedly, and Autumn nodded with a bitter smile on her face and released a sarcastic laugh, pulling her gummy worms out of her overall pockets and sitting on a desk. "After due reflection I've appointed Sidney Glass." Regina said looking back at Emma.

"Mirror mirror on the wall right, queeny?" Autumn smirked and Regina looked over at her with wide eyes, before settling on a glare. "He tells you everything about anyone, and I've seen him around you, he probably also tells you, you're the fairest of them all?" Autumn said sarcastically. It was a guess, but with a last name like 'Glass', it was practically the irony of his name that gave away his character. Regina tilted her head suddenly and released an un amused hum.

"I have no idea as to what you are referring to, unless it's you making fun of Henry's stories." Regina said with a glare, and Emma cleared her throat, and gave Autumn a look.

"That's besides the point." Emma said with a glare and looked at Regina, "The point is, it doesn't make sense for Glass to be Sheriff, besides it working in your favor for the one reason Autumn said," She said, "He'll do whatever you say, and tell you what you need to know." Emma said and Regina gave a sickly sweet smile walking closer to Emma.

"He's covered the Sheriff's office for as long as I can remember," Regina said and tilted her head, and Emma crossed her arms shaking her head.

Autumn looked down and rolled her eyes, stuck some gummy worms in her mouth before feeling her phone buzz and she pulled it out seeing a text from Mary Margaret.

' **Snow: I think your new glasses just got here!'**

' **Snow Yes, I opened them I couldn't help myself!'**

Autumn couldn't help the smile that formed on her face, which disappeared as she looked back up to see Regina snatching the Sheriff's badge away from Emma and start walking away.

"-And Miss Swan?" Regina called out heading for the door and looking over her shoulder with an icy look. "You're fired." She said and walked out and Autumn looked up from her phone. She felt like she just missed something big. She looked at Emma's angry face and hopped off the desk. She only knew one person in this town that could help her fix this problem. It was Mr. Gold.

Emma looked over as Autumn too then walked out, and she sighed looking at the box of Graham's things with a sad look walking over to it, and noticed there was something missing. Graham's jacket. She wouldn't be surprised if it had been left at Regina's house. She picked up one of Graham's little wolf tickets and looked it over with a sad frown.

* * *

Autumn was jogging towards Gold's shop, she stopped as she reached Mr. Gold who was locking up. "Blossom?" Gold asked with his eyebrows knitted together, a confused look on his face. Autumn cringed at the name and shook her head.

"It's Autumn now, it has been for years." She said and shook her head, "That's besides the point," She said and shook her head. Mr. Gold looked her over, he looked as though he was ready to do anything for her. His eyes looked at her with a pleading look, though no words left his mouth.

"You need my help?" Mr. Gold asked with an assuming tone, and Autumn crinkled her nose bringing her hand up to the back of her neck trying to defeat the awkwardness of the situation. Autumn gave a slow nod, finding it hard to even ask. It was the pride in her trying to bubble at the surface and proclaim she didn't need his help even though in reality she really did.

"Emma wants to be Sheriff, but Regina tore it away from her," Autumn started, "And if anyone knows loopholes, it's you." Autumn said softly. She looked at him in a pleading way, and Mr. Gold sighed softly and nodded. He locked up his shop fully.

"Follow me," He said and Autumn smiled walking next to him as they began walking towards the library under the clock tower. "Regina locked this place up years ago." He said adjusting his weight to his other leg as he pulled a key from his pocket.

"Because knowledge is a power she doesn't want the people to have?" Autumn asked in a mock surprised voice, Gold gave a smirk in response as he unlocked the door and stepped in using his cane as a crutch that tapped against the wooden floor of the library as he walked to a section of the library marked, 'politics'. Autumn smiled in appreciation at all the books, she stated looking around.

"So we're fighting politics with books?" Autumn nodded with a smirk, "We're throwing the book at her?" Autumn asked with a smile and a laugh. Mr. Gold looked at her with a bland look and a shake of his head a shadow of a smile gracing his features. Autumn for a moment frowned and looked away.

"The town charter," Mr. Gold said as he looked through a shelf and pulled out a rather large binder like book. "What's in it is what I'm going to show Miss Swan." He said and tilted his head as he started walking out, and Autumn followed him and knitted her eyebrows together.

"What's in it for you?" Autumn asked suddenly, and Gold furrowed his brow before an idea hit him, he gave a smile.

"How about you tell me where Bae is?" He asked and stopped his walking looking at her in an almost pleading way, "So when Miss Swan ends the curse I can go find him." He said in a desperate way.

Autumn paused and she opened her mouth to fight with him, to tell him she would never tell him, but then she stopped. She closed her mouth a worried look on her face. She licked her lips and worried filled her heart. She didn't remember where Neal's house was. Was it a house? Or was it an apartment? Why couldn't she remember. "I don't know.." She whispered and Mr. Gold looked at her, "We.." She remembered something about separation. "We were separated..I don't know where he is." She said in a sad voice. She felt tears prick her eyes. She felt as though her and her brother were separated. How though?

Gold frowned watching her, his heart was racing and now it was dropping in his chest. It was fine, he'd find him. He didn't want to see his daughter cry that was for certain. He nodded at her, and held the book starting to walk towards the door again. "Let's get this to Miss Swan." He said and Autumn nodded slowly with a thin lipped smile and a nod.

* * *

Autumn and Gold were at the door, Autumn was looking at her watch. Her date was in less than an hour. "Have a place to be?" Gold asked, and Autumn looked at him. She furrowed her brow, trying to debate of it was a good idea to tell him. Thoughts of what Regina said to her began clouding her mind.

She cleared her throat as Emma opened the door, and she offered a smile, her courage leaping as she saw Emma, "I have a date actually." She said and looked at Gold, who looked at her bewildered before looking at Emma who wide eyes, and Mary Margaret in the background who grabbed her coffee shaking her head as she began walking out of the room.

"I'll be in my room!" Mary stammered as she started jogging up the steps. Autumn walked past Emma.

"Listen to what he has to say!" Autumn said to Emma as she grabbed the small package off the kitchen counter and walked to the room she was given. "He's gonna help you become Sheriff." She mumbled shutting the door to her room behind her and she looked around her room. Which she was still unpacking even though her things came over a month ago.

'This having 'roots' thing is harder than it looks.' Autumn thought to herself as she looked at her opened package and pulled out the glasses case dropping the box on the ground and then she pulled the glasses out of the case and placed them on her face. 'No more headaches, no more having squint when reading. Perfect.' She thought to herself as she then set the case down on the dresser and walked to the closet of half assed hung up dresses and grabbed her blue and white long sleeve dress.

* * *

"Wake up children," Rumplestiltskin said as he began shaking his children away. The two small cots on the floor were beside one another. The two children looked up in a scared way. Autumn moved strands of curly black hair from her face. "We have to go now!" He said urgently.

Baelfire and Blossom pulled themselves up and looked at each other in a confused manner.

It didn't take long for the poor family to gather their belongings that fit into one small sack that hung off Baelfire's shoulder as the family walked down a dirt road. Blossom's hair was in one long braid that fell down her back, her rag dress covered in dirt, Balefire used a rope to keep his pants up, and Rumplestiltskin used a wooden walking stick to keep himself from falling down.

The worried expression on Rumplestiltskin's face never left, he looked as though he was ready for the monsters that hid in the dark to finally take them, that he wasn't ready for. He would never be ready, or at least that is what he allowed himself to believe. He was marked the villiage coward.

"It feels wrong to run away." Baelfire said as he walked alongside his father, his blue cloak hung off his shoulders. Rumplestiltskin offered a wary glance.

"It's worse to die, son." Rumpelstiltskin murmured, and Blossom offered a whimper. She looked down.

"Lorain is going to die?" Blossom whimpered and released a small sob, her tears pricking at her eyes. Rumpelstiltskin looked at her, a sad look going to his features.

"Of course not." Rumplestiltskin said. It was a lie, he knew that the people that went into war died. He just wanted to make sure his daughter was alright. He knew she was fragile, so weak and frail. "Nonetheless my children, I will not have you taken to fight in The Ogres War." He said and Baelfire looked at him with a determined look.

"Alms for the poor?" And old man with a cloak covering his face asked. He was hunched over and begging. He was dirty and it was no trick to anyone that this man was homeless. Blossom offered a sympathetic smile, and looked to papa. She pulled out her allowance -which she only received when they had the money- and she poured the pouch of two gold into the man's hands.

Rumplestiltskin offered a warm smile at his daughter's kindness, his own heart warming he two pulled a few gold and handed it to the man.

"Thank you, thank you!" The man said and Rumplestiltskin and Blossom ad Baelfire nodded softly offering smiles before continuing on their way. Blossom smiled to herself and looked at the lamp she carried watching the small fire flicker within it.

"Is there really no other way?" Baelfire asked, and Rumplestiltskin released a sigh and shook his head. Blossom looked up at him a small frown on his face.

"I can't lose you two." Rumplestiltskin said adjusting the sack of belongings on his shoulder. "You two are all I have left, my sweet children." Rumplestiltskin said looking at them with a smile. "You two do not know what war is like." Rumplestiltskin said with a frown and shook his head, "What they do to you." Rumplestiltskin said with a small shutter.

Suddenly, the sounds of horses galloping was heard from behind the small family of three. They all turned to look behind them, before Rumplestiltskin released a gasp.

"Hide in the ditch! Go! Hide!" Rumplestiltskin begged his children, beginning to push them into the ditch. Of course, they were not fast enough to hide.

"Stop there!" The Duke from the early morning said. Blossom tried to hide the hate in her eyes. He was the man that took Lorain. Rumplestiltskin pulled his daughter close to his side and then Baelfire to keep them close. The sounds of horses whinnying came closer as the horse's halted around the three. "What are you doing on the kings road?" The Duke asked.

Rumplestiltskin had to lie quickly, he couldn't say he was running away with his children. He would be killed, and they would take his children now. "We have wool to sell at the fair in Lounge Borne, sir." He stammered and looked up at the Duke on his horse. The Duke tilted his head, and jumped off his horse. The sound of his armour clammering together filled the silence.

"I know you, don't I?" The Duke asked as he walked closer. Rumpelstiltskin took a few steps back using his children as support and un doing so they took steps back as well. Blossom looked down nervously as the duke looked her up and down, and Baelfire glared in a dark way. The Duke looked back at Rumplestiltskin. "What was it we use to call you?" The Duke asked mockingly. Rumplestiltskin shook his head. "Spindleshanks?" The Duke said causing his men to laugh. "Thread Whistle? Hobblefoot?" The Duke continued and Blossom looked up with teary eyes.

"Don't call him that!" Blossom shouted gripping tightly to the lamp

"Yeah, his name is Rumpelstiltskin!" Baelfire added, an angry look on his face. Rumplestiltskin hushed them quickly, and in a scared way. The Duke looked at the children in an amused way.

"Rumple- ah," The Duke said and gave a chuckle, "The man who ran." He said and looked over at Baelfire and Blossom who looked at The Duke in hatred, while Rumpelstiltskin looked away in shame. "Are these your children?" He asked, and smiled in a cruel way. "How old are they?" He asked and Rumpelstiltskin looked up fearfully.

"I'm Baelfire, and I'm 12," Baelfire said in a determined way, Blossom looked fearful but she looked up and her face became determined.

"I'm Blossom and-"

"She's 10." Rumplestiltskin lied quickly and pulled Blossom behind him, if he could try to save one child that was good. Blossom looked up at Rumplestiltskin with an unreadable look. She could pass for younger, giving she was so much smaller than Baelfire. Blossom knew better than correct her father, it would be disrespectful. The Duke smiled and looked at Baelfire.

"When is your birthday boy?" He asked, and Baelfire looked at Rumplestiltskin with a look of disgust as he lied, and then to Blossom. His look softened at her scared expression but then he looked at the The Duke.

"In two days time." Baelfire said, and Rumplestiltskin hissed in a way that meant for Baelfire to be silent.

"Did you teach your boy how to run as well, Rumplestiltskin?" The Duke asked with a smirk, Blossom pressed her face into Rumple's back. She was terrified, and could feel her heart beating wildly out of her chest. The Duke looked at Baelfire. "Did he tell you?" The Duke asked, "How he ran when the ogres turned the tide of the battle, and all the others were killed?" The Duke asked in a rasp. Blossom felt her tears escape her eyes and she looked at The Duke. Baelfire looked up at him with a confused expression as he listened to the tale. "And he returned home home to a wife who could not bear the sight of him." He said and Blossom reached up and wiped her eyes looking up at Rumple.

"Please.." Rumplestiltskin begged, and the The Duke chuckled.

"You see? Woman do not like to be married to cowards." The Duke said and looked to Blossom tilting his head. "Would you marry a coward?" He asked and Blossom once again pressed her head into Rumplestiltskin's back.

"Please don't speak to my children like that." Rumplestiltskin whimpered looking at The Duke with a scared pleading look. The Duke shook his head and puffed out his chest in a way of dominance.

"It's treason to avoid service." The Duke said, and chuckled, "And to lie of age." He glanced at Blossom and smirked. " Take the children now." He said and looked to his men.

Blossom gasped and held onto Rumplestiltskin tighter, her fear taking over her heart as she looked at Rumple shaking her head in a scared way. Baelfire didn't make a move only starred in a terrified way

"No no no no no! What do you want?" Rumple begged grasping onto his walking stick tightly his other arms grabbing Baelfire's shoulder. The Duke laughed and turned to look at him.

"You're poor, you have no influence, no land, no title, no power," The Duke said and then he paused smirking, "The truth is, all you really have is fealty." The Duke said, and brought his leg out looking down at his leather boot. "Kiss my boot."

Rumple looked around in a confused way his eyebrows knitting together. "I don't understand what you mean?"

"You asked my price." The Duke said with a cruel smile, and looked at his boot. "Kiss my boot." He said, and Blossom pulled away from her father, and looked at Baelfire as Baelfire took her hand and pulled her behind him. Rumplestiltskin held his walking stick tightly his lip wobbling.

"P-please, not in front of my children." Rumple begged, The Duke went to grab at his sword.

"Kiss my boot!" He yelled, Blossom gasped and held tightly onto Baelfire's hand, both children watched in dismay as their father fell to his knees and began crawling over to the man, and kissing his boot. The Duke laughed and so did his men. Blossom watched and she let her tears falls.

The Duke kicked Rumple back roughly. Turning back to his men and getting on his horse.

"Papa!" Baelfire and Blossom yelled in unison. Blossom ran to him, and grabbed his hand falling to her knees and holding his hand close to her chest. Baelfire stood by her and looked at The Duke and his men ride off.

The old man from before with the cloak came to them as The Duke and his men disappeared and Blossom and Rumple gasped moving back as the man approached, but Baelfire looked strong and determined to help them if need be.

"No! No let me help you!" The man said and began helping Rumple up, Blossom stared at the man in genuine thanks, a smile appearing on her face as the old man helped her father up and then her. Blossom grabbed her father's walking stick, holding the lamp in her other hand.

"I have nothing to pay you with," Rumplestiltskin said in a whimper and the old man shook his head, holding Rumples arms to stabilize him as he began walking back towards the village.

"I can think of another way," the old man crooned, "You just feed me with whatever you can spare, and I'll find a way to be your benefactor." He said looking back at Baelfire and Blossom who followed closely behind. Baelfire held the sack of their belongings over his shoulder. The twins looked at eachother before nodded.

* * *

"The Cricket?" Mr. Gold asked as he drove Autumn to Archie's. Autumn's hair fell loose down her right shoulder, and she put on makeup for a change. Autumn looked at him with a glare.

"I asked for a ride, not judgement!" She hissed and crossed her arms. "Why do you care?" She asked and Gold looked at her bewildered.

"Because I'm your father, and I think you can do better than a cowardly insect." Mr. Gold said and Autumn laughed and looked at him. She bit back her words. She thought about what Archie would say if she brought up how her father was coward that ran from war. Probably wouldn't know what she was talking about, but she knew it would be mean.

"He is not a cowardly insect." Autumn mumbled releasing a sigh. "I like him, and you should too," She muttered and Mr. Gold scoffed.

"I should like him? For what? What has he done for me?" Mr. Gold said and Autumn turned her body to look at him pushing her glasses up his nose.

"Well, he's the reason I'm talking to you," She said, and Gold sighed some and parked the car in front of Archie's house. Autumn looked at the house with a smile. Of course, Gold was reluctant to even let her get out of the car, but, he knew he had to let her go...Though, keeping her prisoner in his house seemed like a grand idea.. Autumn frowned and then offered him a smile. "I like him, papa." She said and Gold looked at her quickly his sour look disappearing as she called him papa. She then got out of the car. She closed the door.

Gold then furrowed his eyebrows and rolled down his window and looked at her walking up the stone path, "What time should I pick you up?" He asked, and Autumn looked back at him with a smirk and looked at her watch.

"I'll get myself home." She said and Gold immediately let his frown deepen. _That better not mean what he thinks he means. He will squash that insect._

* * *

Autumn laid her napkin down on the now empty plate of food. She offered a smile to Archie, who also laid the napkin down. Autumn liked that Archie was the good old hopeless romantic. The two sat at a small circular table, where a candle was lit.

"You are quite the cook, Arch," Autumn said with a small shy smile. Archie smiled brightly and tilted his head. He had worked hard, making a beef wellington served with vegetables fresh from his garden.

"I'm glad you liked it," He said with a grin. He was enjoying that their conversation wasn't formed around Henry or Operation Cobra, or the drama that was around town. They talked about old movies they liked and growing up. Archie thought it was wonderful to have someone to talk to and not just in a therapy like way. It was like having a friend that wasn't Marco.

"So you cook, you liked Disney movies, you enjoy a good old detective show, and you like music." Autumn hummed in a delightful way as she stood up from the table, and took his plate and then hers and started taking it to the sink. Archie got up to follow.

"What music do you like Autumn?" Archie asked as Autumn placed the dishes in the sink she hummed in response.

"Well, I'm not exactly into the hard stuff Emma is in to, but I do enjoy classical music, Disney songs, and love songs." Autumn said with a small roll of her eyes, "I'm a cliche, huh?" She asked looking at him

Archie shook his head, "No not at all." He said and took her hand beginning to lead her to his living room. He let go of her hand and placed a record on the record player. Autumn raised an eyebrow. She then smiled, not just at the irony of the song that began playing, but the way Archie's eyes lit up.

' _When You wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are_

 _Anything your heart desires will come to you..'_

The record began playing and Archie held his hands out in a way that meant he wanted to dance. Autumn blushed some and gently took his hands, before deciding to place one hand on his shoulder and Archie's hand fell onto her waist and they both looked up at each other with a smile.

Slowly, the two swayed to the music. Archie had put a lot of effort into tonight. He would never admit how he had been planning on asking her out for weeks, and how Marco had been talking him into asking her for quite some time. Archie had put on his best suit, his red tie nicely ironed and under his black sweater vest.

Autumn would never admit how scared she was at this moment, at how she was determined to not mess this up like she did with several of her past relationships. As she swayed to the music with Archie, she looked into his blue eyes, and she felt her fears melt away.

' _If your heart is in your dreams, nothing else is too extreme_

 _When you wish upon a star as dreamers do'_

Autumn and Archie's eyes looked as though they were swimming with admiration and adoration for each other. Autumn licked her bottom lip and Archie pulled her closer slightly.

' _Fate is kind, she brings to those who love_

 _The sweet fulfillment of their secret longing'_

Archie leaned in and closed the space between them, his lips connecting to Autumn's. Autumn felt her heart flutter as she kissed back, her eyes fluttering shut. Archie closed his eyes, the faintest of smiles reaching his lips as he kissed Autumn. Autumn too smiled.

' _Like a boat out of the blue, fate steps in and sees you through_

 _When you wish upon a star, your dreams come true'_

* * *

Autumn sat in the car next to Emma who had picked her up from Archie's house. Autumn was looking into the visor as she was putting her hair up in a pony tail. Emma kept looking at her awkwardly before looking at the road. Autumn had stayed the night, and decided it would be best to leave early in the morning. Of course not after kissing Archie good bye. She was going to the mayor's office with Emma.

"So, I guess the date went good then?" Emma asked, and Autumn couldn't help the slow smile that grew on her face at the memories of the night after the kiss and the music. Well, if Archie was good at one thing it was making her feel light as air. Especially when he picked her up…

Autumn shook her head of her thought closing the visor, and looking at Emma. "It was great, he's so sweet." Autumn hummed and chuckled looking down. Emma hummed in an understanding yet confused way. "What?" Autumn asked pushing her glasses up her nose.

"You and the shrink? Really?" Emma asked and Autumn couldn't help her eye roll. She shrugged and looked at Emma with narrowed eyes.

"Who poured judgement in your porridge this morning, Goldilocks?" Autumn asked and Emma shot her eyebrows up and shook her head.

"Not judging, he just, doesn't seem like your type." Emma said and parked outside the Mayor's office and hopped out of the car. Autumn got out of the car and shut the door slowly a confused look on her face.

"And what exactly is my type, Miss Swan?" Autumn asked and then paused. She didn't know where that last part came from. She blinked a few times before shaking her head. "Sorry," She muttered as they began walking inside.

Emma raised an eyebrow before shrugging it off. That was oddly out of character for Autumn to be calling her 'Miss Swan', after years of friendship. She shook it off as being grumpy for not having coffee. "I just mean…" Emma hummed in thought, trying to gather what she meant by what she said. She sighed, "You're more of the dark and brooding type," Emma mumbled. Autumn shrugged, she didn't know why she had been drawn to men like that, or why she was so drawn to Archie.

"He's a nice change," Autumn whispered as they walked inside the Mayor's office walking past groups of people.

Autumn and Emma's conversation ended there as they stood in the doorway of the Mayor's office. Kind of in poses, arms crossed, and they just alluded an air of confidence.

"Everyone deserves to feel safe in their own home, that's way I choose Sidney Glass for post of Sheriff." Regina said in a voice that granted she had authority. Which she did. She held the Sheriff badge in her hand and began walking to Sidney. "This man has put the needs of StoryBrooke above his own, for as long as any of us can remember-" Regina continued and stopped right in front of Sidney. "As chief editor of the StoryBrooke 'Daily Mirror'," Regina finished and held the Sheriff badge out for people to see and take pictures.

"Please welcome," Regina started turning around and beginning to place the badge on Sidney. "Your new Sheriff."

"Yeah, I don't think so." Autumn called out and Emma smirked and looked at the people that began to turn to them.

"Hang on a second." Emma said looking as the people made a path of view for Regina and Emma and Autumn so the three woman could look at each other. An icy look from regina was immediately given.

"Oh, Miss Swan and Miss Cassidy." Regina started and turned away from Sidney the Sheriff Badge in her hand. "This is not appropriate." Regina said sternly and Autumn crossed her arms watching Emma begin to walk forward, Autumn following beside her.

"The only thing not appropriate is this ceremony." Emma said and Autumn nodded some. Autumn cleared her throat cutting off Regina before she could open her mouth.

"Yes, we know what the Town Charter stated." Autumn began and pushed her glasses up her nose. "It states that The Mayor can appoint someone as Sheriff given it is within the appropriate timeline, but you're not really appointing a Sheriff-"

"You're appointing a candidate." Emma finished for her and chuckled folding her arms over her chest. "You can appoint a candidate. It calls for an election." Emma said and smiled and Autumn smirked smugly beside her.

"The term candidate is applied loosely." Regina said with a smirk. Autumn barked out laughter.

"Actually Madam Mayor, it requires a vote." Autumn said and crossed her arms, "You do know what that is right?" Autumn asked, "When did the vote take for you to be mayor?" Autumn asked, there was an undertone of a threat laced in her words and Regina glared at her, before her lips upturned into a smirk.

"Fine," Regina said and looked to Emma, "Since it appears you shall be the one running." Regina said, "So is Sidney."

"I am?" Sidney asked and Autumn looked at him with an amused look, at the look Regina shot him he then said, "Yes I am."

"And with my full support." Regina said with a sickly sweet smile. There was a moment of silence with just Emma and Regina staring at eachother. Autumn raised eyebrows in a worried manner. "I guess we'll learn something about the will of the people."

"I guess we will." Emma said back with a determined face.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin sat in front of the older homeless man, gently placing stew inside of a bowl for him. "Another day gone." Rumplestiltskin said in a sigh, "They'll be no fleeing now." He said looking over to the separate cots his children slept peacefully in. His daughter curled up in a ball on her side facing away, and Baelfire laying on his stomach his face pressed into the soft blanket of fur.

"No." The older man confirmed glancing over his shoulder at the children while he picked up the stew starting to eat it. "You need to find another way." The man said leaning forward, Rumpelstiltskin looked at the man with his eyebrows furrowed in a desperate way. If someone could just tell him 'how' he would be happy. He would do anything. "You need to choose a different path."

"Choose?" Rumplestiltskin asked and released a sigh, "What choice do I have?" Rumplestiltskin asked sadly, his bottom lip beginning to wobble.

"Everyone has a choice." The old man said with a confused and amused look.

Rumplestiltskin laid a hand on his chest, he looked pained as he spoke his next words. "I'm the town coward," He said and his eyes got watery, "The only 'choice' I have, is which corner to hide in." Rumpelstiltskin looked down as he said it was body shaking with a sob he wouldn't release, "I'm lame, " He started, "Friendless," He said and sniffled some pointing to the cots which lay his resting children, "The only thing I have are my children," He started pointing further, "And t-they're gonna take them away from me," He said his voice breaking through his sentence. "And If they take them away…" Rumplestiltskin brought his hand to his chest a sob leaving his mouth, "I will truly become dust," He said and looked to the old man his eyes leaking tears.

"Not if you have power." The old man said and leaned forward tilting his head, icy blue eyes gazing into Rumplestiltskin's brown eyes.

"You may as well say diamonds," Rumplestiltskin said in disbelief shaking his head at the thought of power.

"Get a hold of yourself!" The old man said and pointed a finger at him harshly. His eyes were brimming with madness. "Think!" He said, "Think. Why do you think someone as powerful as The Dark One would work for a useless fool like The Duke Of The Frontlands?" The man asked with a small bitter chuckle at the end of the question.

"Tell me?" Rumplestiltskin asked desperately.

"The Duke has The Dark One in thrall."The old man started and looked at Rumplestiltskin in an intrigued way. "He's enslaved him with the power of a mystical dagger, and on the name is written the name," The old man paused, "The true name of The Dark One. If you were to steal the dagger-" The man started with a smirk, "Then you would control The Dark One Yourself." The man smiled and pointed at Rumplestiltskin, "Then no one would be able to take your children away from you." The man finished dropped in his hand with a sick smile.

"To keep a man like The Dark One a slave?" Rumple started fear taking over his features, and the very fear clutched at his heart, "N-no I can't I'd be terrified."

"Then instead of controlling the power…" The old man started, he tilted his head and smirked, "You need to take it."

* * *

It was later in the day in StoryBrooke. Autumn had visited Archie at work, and since Archie was backed up with work, and talking to patients, She offered to take Pongo out for a walk. As they were walking she noticed Mr. Gold's shop and how no one was there except him. Normally, she would think nothing of it, but lately she felt drawn to the place.

Autumn in her head decided that maybe it was because she had missed her father, she would never admit that out loud though, after all, he did abandon her and her brother. Autumn paused her walking. 'Where is my brother?' She thought to herself before shaking her head. It didn't matter, they couldn't contact one another anyways right? Right.

Autumn walked to Gold's shop and opened the door allowing Pongo to walk inside first. She smiled upon seeing her father at the front desk. Mr. Gold looked up a smile graced his features.

"Autumn." He greeted. Autumn smiled as he used her name she gave herself and she nodded in greeting. Mr. Gold looked down at Pongo. "Taking Doctor Hopper's dogs on walks I see?" He asked in a curious way looking at Autumn with his brow knitted together. He wouldn't say he didn't approve of this, but he didn't disapprove of it either?

Autumn looked down at the dog and gave a small grin, her other hand ghosting over Pongo's head. "He reminds me of Wolfie." She gave a grin and Mr. Gold chuckled.

"You remember that?" Mr. Gold asked walking around the corner and walking over to her and Autumn nodded. Their sheep dog, 'Wolfie', they had it when she was four, but sadly sold him for money for the farm when she was six. It was a sad day.

"He was only the best sheep dog." Autumn smirked, And Gold nodded slowly and looked at Autumn with a smile. Autumn smiled back and then Gold frowned, walking to a box of things, some of the items in the box were wooden toy figures and small doll made of sheeps wool. "What's that?" Autumn asked walking over and pulling Pongo along with her. Mr. Gold smiled faintly and lifted up the doll, and Autumn smiled brightly.

"Frannie." Autumn said and Mr. Gold looked the doll over and Autumn gave a small frown. "You kept her, after all these years?" Autumn asked and Gold gave a slow nodd.

"It reminded me that at any cost, I had to get to you and Bae." Mr. Gold said and looked at Autumn in a pleading way. "Please, is there any way you can forgive me?" He begged and Autumn paused what she was doing, she felt her heart race in her chest. This was the moment she had been waiting years for and here he was now, apologizing?

Autumn had imagined this moment being the moment he apologizes to get out of Baelfire and her destroying magic in front of him, but this was a completely different scenario. This was her father, in a land without magic, holding her childhood doll with the buttons for eyes, and begging her forgiveness. Autumn's eyes softened, and her eyes were teary.

After all these years, after all the heartbreak she didn't hate him. She didn't hate her father, she thought she did. No, she had missed him so much and it hurt now. "Oh, papa…" Autumn whispered and dropped Pongo's leash, walking forward and wrapping her arms around him. Mr. Gold held a surprised look on his face, slowly his arms wrapped around her tightly. He was scared to let go, scared that if he let go she may vanish and he'd lose her again. "I forgive you."

"Oh, oh how I've waited to hear those words," Mr. Gold said a smile coming on his face, suddenly the bell was heard alarming them that someone was entering the shop. Mr. Gold wiped the look off his face as he noticed it was Regina. Autumn pulled away from the dog bending down and picking up Pongo's leash.

"I'm meeting Emma and-" She paused and turned and just started heading for the door with an awkward cough. Regina offered a thin lipped smile.

"I didn't mean to intrude on such a sentimental moment." Regina said sarcastically, "And I know exactly where you're headed Miss Cassidy-" She then paused, "Or is it Gold now?" Regina chuckled in a cruel way, "After all, he is your father." Regina said and the furrowed her brow in a confused way, "Which is funny because I don't remember Gold ever discussing he had children?" Regina looked to Mr. Gold who looked at her with a scowl, before an amused smirk settled on his face

"Autumn Gold?" Autumn started, that's all she got out of that entire thing, she furrowed her eyebrows. "That doesn't have a ring to it like 'Autumn Cassidy'," Autumn said and hummed turning on her heels and pulling Pongo out the door with a hum.

Autumn shook her head before looking over her shoulder at Regina, who was placing the 'closed' sign on on the door. Autumn grimaced slightly before turning. She hopped that her father and Regina weren't doing anything...weird in there. Regina after all was Rumplestiltskin's student.

Autumn continued her way across the street before heading inside Granny's diner with a grin, looking at Emma and Henry with an excited smile.

Though the intense look on both Henry and Emma's faces made Autumn's smile disappear fast. She went over and sat down. "What's wrong?" She asked and looked at the newspaper. Emma took it quickly and placed it behind her. Emma looked at Autumn with a wary look.

"It's better if you don't know," Emma said, "You'll go ballistic or something," Emma lied. She was just hiding the paper because it was an article Sidney Glass wrote on how she birthed Henry in jail. Emma knew that when she read the article it would cause a freak out she wasn't ready for.

Autumn frowned and nodded slightly, she looked at Henry and noticed a sad look on his face. "You all look like you've been dragged to the deepest pits of hell and were left there," Autumn muttered watching Pongo jump on the seat beside her and look down at Henry's plate of food. Henry pushed the plate in front of Pongo and let him eat it.

"It's my mom, she dragged Emma through the mud, and now she's working with Gold." Henry said looking at Autumn in a knowing way. Autumn offered a smile and reached across the table taking Henry's hand.

"My dad.." autumn paused and looked at Emma who looked at her with a raised eyebrow intrigued on what she'd say, "I think he's a changed person." Autumn said back to Henry in that same knowing way.

"I hope so," Henry said in a sad voice. Autumn leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest in a worried fashion. Pongo looked up and sniffed the side of her face before licking Autumn's face the unwelcome aroma of hamburger and frie taking over Autumn's senses and she grimaced.

* * *

Autumn had gone with Emma after dropping Pongo off with Archie. Emma wanted to talk to Regina about the campaign method that Emma still wouldn't tell Autumn about. Autumn stood at the bottom of the stairs tapping her foot. Autumn didn't understand why Emma wanted her to go, if all she was going to do was stand at the bottom of the stairs waiting for their chat to be over.

At the sound of Regina and Emma heading down, Autumn sighed prepared herself for the worst. She was use to the aftermath of Regina's rage with Emma. It left Emma breaking the things that didn't belong to her. Just like Mary Margaret's toaster.

"Like your new association with Mr. Gold." Regina said as she made it to the bottom of the stairs, "He's a snake Miss Swan, you should be careful with whom you get into bed with." Regina said and Autumn immediately grimaced

"I don't think she'd sleep with my father! You're so gross!" Autumn said in a disgusted way, Emma looked at her and raised an eyebrow, her own disgust was present on her face. Regina on the other hand chuckled and shook her head in a bitter fashion.

The conversation was cut short as an explosion was heard, the door behind Autumn shooting open and all three girls were blown back by the impact of the explosion. Autumn groaned in pain and looked down as she was on top of Regina, Emma was blown back up a few steps and laid on the ground.

"Get off me!" Regina shouted and Autumn got up slowly maneuvering around Regina. The smell of smoke filled the area, and Emma looked to be in a panic.

"I'm going to call for help! Emma help Regina!" Autumn said in a worried fashion, quickly heading to the door pausing at the fire, and grimacing. She had an overwhelming fear of fire for reasons she would never explain to anyone.

* * *

Blossom sat on the steps of their hovel, she was rolling wool around stick for what she believed would be torches. For what she knew not. They had no time to escape The Duke, for he would come in the morning to take them from their home.

"Papa? Are we running again?" Blossom asked as she stopped her work on the stick she tilted her head in a curious manner. Baelfire frowned and looked at the wool on his stick.

"No,' Rumplestiltskin said and smiled in an excited way, "This is our ticket into the castle." He said in an excited way, he looked over the stick in his hands. His plan was to burn the castle down. He looked down at the lanolin burning in the pot. "So make sure you get the wool good and soaked." he said, "Once I'm inside there's something I need to take." Rumplestiltskin said softly. He found no harm in telling his children his plans. Blossom and Baelfire looked at each other worriedly before Baelfire looked to Rumple.

"But what are you taking, papa?" Baelfire asked, and Rumple looked excited for a moment.

"That old beggar-he told me a fine tale." Rumplestiltskin said and Blossom bit her lip and listened curiously as she got up and walked over dipping her stick of wool into the lanolin. "About the duke and his magical dagger." Rumple said with a smile looking at his children in an excited way.

"But papa, what does it do?" Blossom asked with a tilt of her head, Baelfire looked at his sister with a small frown. He supposed if this dagger helped get his sister out of fighting, then he would help as well. Baelfire wasn't afraid though. He would fight.

"If I own that dagger, I control the dark one." Rumple said and Blossom looked over at Rumple with a scared expression. "If I kill The Dark One with that dagger, I take his powers." Rumple said and smiled some tapping Baelfire's arm happily.

"Papa!" Blossom started and looked at Rumple terrified. "You're talking about murder!" She whispered and tilted her head, "That's terrible."

"Imagine me with those powers!" Rumplestiltskin said and smiled some looking at his daughter and limping to her, he grabbed her shoulders gently. "I could redeem myself, I could use the powers for good." Rumple said and laid his hands on her cheeks and cupped them gently. Blossom still held a terrified expression.

"I can save all the children of the Frontlands, not just you my children." Rumple said and smiled happily looking away from Blossom and looking at Baelfire.

"I would love to see that," Baelfire started, "But if the law says I'm to fight, I can fight!" Baelfire said, and Rumple looked at his son in disbelief. He let go of his daughter and turned to Baelfire. Blossom looked to her doll that sat on the ground by the door, and she walked over to it picking it up and pulling it to her chest.

"The law doesn't want you to fight, son." Rumplestiltskin said in a worried way, "The law wants you to die!" Rumpel said and Baelfire looked down in a scared way.

"The people in the village say that red in the sky-" Blossom started and looked up, tears falling from her eyes. She was scared, just as scared as Rumplestiltskin was. "They say it's the blood of our people," Blossom said and looked at the red skies and dark clouds that hung over the Frontlands. Rumple looked over at his daughter and limped over quickly wiping her eyes with his thumbs and shushing her.

"It's true," Rumple said and looked over at Baelfire, "It's the blood of children, the blood of children like you." He said. He knew scare tactic had to work. It scared him to even say it out loud. Blossom allowed a sob to leave her mouth. "No sane person would want to get involved in that," Rumple said and looked down.

"So, it's true?" Baelfire asked, and Rumple looked at him with a confused look. "It's true you ran" Baelfire stated. He had took what The Duke of The Frontlands said to heart, only because Baelfire hoped it wasn't true.

"I'm glad he did!" Blossom said suddenly and Rumple looked at her with a smile. "If we didn't we wouldn't have a father," Blossom whispered. Baelfire looked down.

"And mother? Did she leave you like The Duke said?" Baelfire asked, Blossom looked up At Rumple with a frown. "You told us she was dead." Baelfire whispered and Blossom nodded wanting an answer to that as well. Rumple turned away.

For a long moment, Rumple was sad. The silence of his sadness filled the air as he returned back to his work. Blossom looked down and hugged her doll tighter. "She is dead." Rumple whispered.

Again there was another silence. Rumple working with a small frown on his face seemingly lost in his own thoughts. Blossom set her doll down and grabbed her stick from the pot she left, letting the lanolin seep off the wool a moment. Baelfire sat down on a stump, and looked up at Rumple.

"So what do we need to do?" Baelfire asked. Rumple kneeled down in front of his children and smiled faintly.

"The Dukes castle is made of stone, but the floors and rafters?" Rumple said with a smirk, he knocked on his walking stick. "Is made of wood."

"Why does that matter?" Baelfire asked, and Blossom tilted her head. Rumple smiled some. A mischievous smile.

"Because wood burns." Rumple said with raised eyebrows

* * *

Autumn stared at the fire for a moment longer before she jumped through it, the sounds of sirens were already heard in the distance. She looked behind her and paused, seeing Emma grab the fire extinguisher. Autumn released a cough looking around before noticing a rag of sheep's wool on the ground and the smell of lanolin.

Autumn shook her head with a growl and ran to the double doors and pushed through them holding the door open to air out the smoke. Autumn glared at the photographers taking pictures of her and of Emma and Regina as Emma was helping lead Regina out. Autumn furrowed her brow with a small angry look on her face.

Of course her father knew Emma would be there. Because of the article, that Emma wouldn't let her read. This was a show set up by her father. She pursed her lips together and looked at Emma. She stepped away from her arms. She looked at another piece of lanolin covered sheep's wool on the ground. She was ignoring everything behind her even Regina was saying that Emma saved her the wrong way.

* * *

Autumn was standing next to Emma when Archie came by. Autumn allowed a smile on her face, and then a blush. Dammit she hated she could go from 'Girl of Ice', to a blushy maniac just by seeing Archie.

Archie looked at her worriedly, His umbrella swung loosely in his left hand. "Are you alright?" He asked and Autumn nodded some and looked to Emma who smirked faintly. Mary and Ruby and Granny came by and suddenly the two girls were being bombarded with questions.

"Did you really save Regina?" Mary asked Emma.

"She did! The fireman said he saw her!" Henry said running up to Emma and taking her hand. Autumn smirked some, "They said Autumn helped too." Henry said and Autumn smirked some and looked to Archie who grinned and looked at her in admiration.

"That's wonderful." Archie said looking down at Autumn and then to Emma. "You both are courageous individuals."

Emma and Autumn were once again cut off, "You two are heros!" Ruby said with a smile, and Autumn widened her eyes. She shook her head some.

"You should see if they have a picture of the rescue?" Mary piped in and Granny gasped.

"We could make campaign posters!" Granny said and Autumn nodded some. She decided just nod at everything everyone is saying. Archie looked down at her and chuckled some.

"People would love that!" Archie said, "It would be a great idea." Archie said and looked to Autumn. "Want to come with me to get the photo?" Archie asked Autumn and Autumn looked to Emma who raised an eyebrow that said to go. Autumn looked at Archie and she took his hand.

Archie looked down at her hand as if it was the most unexpected thing he had ever imagined could happen. Autumn knew should have said something about Gold, but she figured that Emma would find out. If Gold thought he would get away from her wrath. He was so wrong.

Archie smiled faintly and started walking, Autumn held his hand loosely and went with him to collect the pictures. Mary who was ahead of them with Granny and Ruby looked back and looked at Autumn and Archie's hands and smiled in an excited way looking at Autumn with wide eyes. Ruby looked back at that second and she was gaping in either horror or disbelief.

"Wait? Gold's daughter and the nicest guy in town are a thing?" Ruby said and laughed brightly, "They should make that a novel!" She said and Autumn shook her head with a blush. Archie squeezed her hand a blush appearing on his own face but a lovely large smile filled his face as well.

"How long did you plan on hiding it?" Mary asked with furrowed eyebrows. She didn't know how long this had been going on and this girl lived in her home? Autumn shrugged and looked to Archie.

"I guess since yesterday night?" Autumn said and shrugged suddenly pulling Archie the other direction to go get the picture from the photographer. Archie laughed some and looked down a Autumn with a small smile.

"I guess the town has decided, we're…" Archie started but didn't know how to finish. Autumn chuckled and shrugged.

"That we're together? I want it? Is that what you want?" Autumn asked quietly and looked up at Archie worried that's not what he would want. Archie widened his eyes and smiled.

"You may not be sure about a lot of things.." Archie said. The two stopped walking towards the photographers and looked at each other. "But I am sure, that I know you are a lovely girl, with a brilliant smile,-" He let go of her hand and placed it on her cheek, "And a quirky yet, brilliant personality, and you are so strong." Archie said and leaned down some catching her lips in a light peck. A small blush fell over her features and she closed her eyes and Archie did as well a moment before pulling away. "And I want to be with you, and watch you grow and overcome your obstacles." Archie said and Autumn blushed and looked up at him with a fond look in her eyes.

"I want to be with you too," Autumn said, "I'm not good with my words, but I know that-" Autumn paused and laughed at herself. "I really am bad at this." She mumbled. "I just know that I want to be with you." Autumn said and nodded looking up at him.

Autumn looked over and watched Emma stomping over to Gold's shop, sheep wool in her hands. Autumn frowned and looked at Archie. "I have to go.." She whispered and reached up and pecked his lips. She then started running after Emma, Archie watching her with a faint frown. He didn't understand what was happening.

* * *

Autumn entered the shop with a frown, looking up at the bell that made Emma and Gold look at Autumn as she entered.

"Did you know about this?" Emma accused holding the sheep wool in her hands in a tight fist. Autumn had her mouth open a gape.

"Excuse me?" Autumn said and shook her head, "No I didn't know!" She said and looked to Gold. She was seething with anger. Now she was going to be wrapped up in the terrible things her father did for power? Oh, fuck that.

"I assure you, Miss Swan, that if was apart of this, my daughter would have stopped me." Mr. Gold said with a smirk as he looked at Emma. Autumn looked at Gold with a scowl. "You needed a booster Miss. Swan, and what a booster like being the hero in a fire?" He said and shrugged.

"You want her to play dirty?" Autumn asked and looked at Emma shaking her head, "Emma, I'm sorry I didn't know." Autumn said and Emma looked at her with a look that read she wanted to believe her. She looked away and looked back at Gold.

"How could you even know that I'd be there at the right time?" Emma asked and looked back at Autumn, "Unless she told you!" Emma still accused. Autumn stared in genuine disbelief and looked at Gold. She then looked to Emma.

"Emma I swear I didn't know!" Autumn pleaded and shook her head.

"Maybe Regina isn't the only one with eyes and ears in this town?" Gold smirked and inclined his head to the right, "Or maybe I'm just intuitive. Were i involved." Gold said and added the last part with a smug smile. Autumn stared at Gold in genuine disbelief.

"I can't go along with this.." Emma whispered

"You just did." Mr. Gold said with a shrug, "This is just the price of election, Miss Swan." Gold said with a bitter chuckle his head tilting to the right.

"A price I'm not willing to pay." Emma said and Autumn nodded.

"Me neither." Autumn said quietly.

"Find another sucker." Emma muttered and dropped the sheep's wool on the desk in front of Mr. Gold.

"Okay go ahead and expose me, but if you do, just think about what you'll be exposing," Mr. Gold said pointedly and looked Emma with a knowing look. "And what you'd be walking away from."

Emma turned and shook her head, looking at Autumn with a sad look, Autumn frowned and looked at Gold.

"Oh yes!" Gold said and shook his head in a sarcastic way, "And who you'll be disappointing." He said. He was speaking of Henry. Emma looked at him with a glare before opening the door and walking out and slamming it behind her.

Autumn looked at him, she looked at him as if he were a monster. "I thought you had changed." Autumn muttered and shook her head. Mr. Gold gave a scoff.

"In the five minutes we've been in each other's presence?" Gold asked sarcastically. Autumn felt that hit her in the heart. She looked down and Gold looked at her with an apologetic look his eyes closing a moment before he started limping his way over. "I'm sorry.."

"Fuck. you." Autumn said and turned around heading to the door and beginning to head out.

"Autumn! I'm sorry! I really am!" Gold called out desperately, but she walked out and slammed the door roughly behind her.

Mr. Gold stared at the door a moment longer, a frown finding it's way on his face. He mentally cursed himself turning and looking at his shop, he brought his cane up and kit a display case roughly. Glass breaking everywhere. _And he just had that damned thing fixed._

* * *

Rumplestiltskin, Baelfire and Blossom stood outside The Duke's castle that night. The lanolin drenched sheep wool torches ablaze. Blossom felt immensely guilty as she allowed her father to take the torches from her and her brother and set the haystacks surrounding the castle on fire. Rumple pushed his children off to quickly head home back through the trail.

Rumplestiltskin quickly went to the castle front, and snuck in. Already the insides of the castle were on fire and burning. Smoke engulfing the estate, Rumplestiltskin searched for the Dagger quickly.

Finally behind a flag he found the dagger hanging from the wall, slowly and tentatively he grabbed the dagger. He looked at it as thought it was a scary thing, and then he opened the sheath it was in and looked at the name that was engraved within the dagger.

The name was...Zoso

*break here*

It was the day of the debate and the citizens of StoryBrooke gathered in city hall for it. Whispers of Emma Swan winning were swimming through the crowd. They would all remain rumors until the election that would take place later on in the evening. It had been a week since Emma had saved Regina from the fire; that had been caused by Mr. Gold. Autumn had refused to see him, and answer any of his messages. To say she was mad was an understatement. Archie had used his 'doctor language' to say she was slightly piqued by the actions of her father that she refused to say what he did.

Autumn hadn't told anyone what her father had done. She didn't know why. Part of it was because she knew Emma would do the right thing, and she knew that because Autumn knew she herself wouldn't admit to it. Emma wasn't Autumn, that's why Autumn had every faith in Emma to tell the truth. The other reason she believed she didn't tell on her father was because she knew deep down, she didn't want him to be put away. If Emma did it, at least she wouldn't have to feel as guilty right?

Autumn was watching Emma as she half listened to Archie practice the opening speech to the debate. Emma was talking to Mary Margaret while looking off into the crowd from a crack in the curtain. Autumn looked over as Archie was stumbling on his words. She held an amused smile on her face.

"Uh- uh Welcome people of StoryBrooke-" Archie stuttered as he practiced for the debate. He looked at Autumn who was looking at him with an amused smile. "W-we welcome you citizens of StoryBrooke-"

"You can do this, Archie." Autumn laughed softly and tilted her head. Today was the debate, and Autumn was nervous for Emma, but she was just as nervous for Archie. Autumn sometimes fed on the emotions of others, though she would never admit that outloud. Archie looked at her with a smile.

"You really do?" He asked and Autumn nodded. Archie smiled faintly.

"You've only been practicing three days, two of which I helped by spending the night," Autumn smirked in a playful way and Archie couldn't help but offer a blush looking around in a flustered way. "Simply, just coaching you, right?" Autumn bit her bottom lip sme and Archie looked around again.

"Well,-" Archie was about to begin but someone had called out it was almost time. Autumn nodded at him.

"You got this Archie!" Autumn said cheerfully, Autumn looked over her shoulder hands going into the pockets of her denim jeans as she looked at Emma. "You got this, Emma." Autumn said gently and tilted her head. Emma looked over and gave a wary look before taking her seat in a chair, and Archie walked to the podium and stood there nervously.

Autumn looked forward and she noticed only one open seat, which was of course beside her father. Autumn looked at him, and saw his offered smile. Autumn set her annoyance aside and slowly walked over taking the only empty seat. "Mr. Gold." Autumn said curtly. Mr. Gold gave a smirk.

"I thought this was what you wanted, dearie?" Mr. Gold asked and Autumn crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him as she leaned back in the seat.

"Yes, I wanted her to win, but I wanted her to win the fair way." She whispered and looked at him, "Not the Rumpelstiltskin way." She hissed quietly, she narrowed her eyes. She looked forward.

"One day, dearie-" Mr. Gold started offering a smile. "You'll understand that - that is the only way." Mr. Gold said with a chuckle. Autumn shook her head and turned her head to look at him meeting his eyes.

"You're wrong, papa." Autumn whispered, "There is always another way, a plan 'C', that only heroes see." She said and Mr. Gold's face softened, "She'll do the right thing." Autumn looked forward.

'Oh I've planned on it.' Mr. Gold thought to himself. He watched his daughter a moment longer. It had not been his intentions to harm her feelings a week ago, but what he did would all come to light eventually, and she'll see his way was the way, right? She had to. Mr. Hold looked forward soon enough.

* * *

Baelfire and Blossom sat together against a tree waiting in worry for their father to return with this magical dagger. Blossom held Baelfire's hand, looking around in a worried fashion every now and then hoping that every noise was their father rushing to them. Baelfire looked up as he saw a torch and he hopped up as the hobbling figure rushing towards them was their father.

The two scared children reached him quickly, Blossom taking his arm gently and Baelfire looked him over. "Oh, Papa, we were so worried!" Blossom whimpered tears falling from her eyes. "I was scared you were found by The Duke's guards." Blossom said looking at him with wide caramel colored eyes.

"Or were burned in the castle!" Baelfire said quickly. Rumplestiltskin smiled faintly as his children expressed their worry, but quickly he regained himself and began to push his children down the path.

"You must go," Rumplestiltskin said quickly, "I need you to go home and wait for me there." Rumplestiltskin continued, he seemed stressed and worried. Blossom and Baelfire looked at eachother, they both carried a bad feeling as to what was happening.

"Papa, come with us, I have a bad feeling." Balefire begged as he looked over Rumplestiltskin with concern.

"Please, Papa," Blossom whispered in a begging tone. Rumpelstiltskin looked his children over and sighed in a wary way.

"Children go home, this is something I have to do on my own." Rumplestiltskin said softly, when his children didn't move he sighed, "Go home, children!" He said in a stern but still caring voice. "Go home and wait for me!" He said and Blossom and Baelfire looked at each other before taking each other by the hand and beginning to walk back to their village.

Rumplestiltskin watched his children disappear into the night and he sighed, looking down at the dagger attached to his belt and pulled it out. He held his torch tightly and held the dagger in the air, he watched the fire illuminate the name, 'Zoso'. There was an eeriness to the air, and a small fog that was in the distance.

Rumplestiltskin opened his mouth to speak, a small shudder escaping before he whispered "Zoso," Rumpelstiltskin looked around and he said the name again this time firmer, "Zoso," He started a firm and forced angry look on his face, "I summon thee!" He called out.

Nothing happened, and Rumpelstiltskin looked at the dagger in doubt. His stern face broke into one of confusion as he looked at the dagger as he dropped his hands. This had been his only hope and now burning down The Duke's Castle had been for nothing? The poor man felt like weeping.

Rumplestiltskin turned around and was met with the figure wearing the black cloak. The Dark one. Letting a scared shout leave his mouth as he dropped his torch and stumbled back.

"You were asking for me?" The cloaked figure asked. His voice was menacing and like a growl of a demon. Rumpelstiltskin looked at the diety with fear. The Dark One stood there, looking at Rumple, his face covered with the cloak.

"Submit!" Rumplestiltskin shouted, "Submit, O Dark One!" He said, holding the dagger in a threatening way, pointing it at him. "I control you!" He said, his voice had a sense of purpose that was layered in fear.

"Yes, you do." Zoso said, his demonic voice held an undertone of humor to it. "Wield the power wisely." Zoso said his humor gone, he tilted his head. "You can wield at any time now, it's almost dawn." The Dark One started, his lips curved into a sadistic smirk. "That means it's almost your children's birthday." He stepped closer, yet Rumple stood his ground unmoving yet unable to wipe the fear off his face, "I bet the duke and his men are already on their way to your house." The Dark One said continuing to move until he was in the man's face.

"No, they can't take them!" Rumple said in a worried way, unable to once again hide the fire on his face and the desperate tone in his voice.

"You don't control them," Zoso said, "You control me." He reminded. Zoso tilted his head, "Have you ever wondered, were they ever really your children at all?" Zoso asked with a smirk. He was provoking Rumplestiltskin for reasons unknown to Rumplestiltskin.

Rumpelstiltskin looked at The Dark One in fear, his eyebrows knitting together. He said nothing but watched still in fear

"Unlike you, they're not cowards, and yearns to fight and die in glory," Zoso mocked and watched Rumplestiltskin shake his head.

"No," Rumplestiltskin shook his head.

"What a poor bargain that would be, to lay down your soul to save your bastard children." Zoso said his growly voice making Rumple whimper, "So I ask you," He started, "What would you have me do?" Zoso asked in Rumple's face.

Rumpelstiltskin's face grew ever more fearful but his eyes hardened, "Die." he answered and brought his arm holding the dagger back and he then plunged it into the chest of The Dark One. The Dark One fell to the ground blood seeping from his new wound. Rumple fell to the ground with him, holding the dagger that was inside Zoso's chest.

The magic covering The Dark One's scaly appearance suddenly faded away as Rumple brought his eyes to look at the man. As the scales and monstrous looking eyes disappeared, Rumple Stared in shock as this was the man that told him how to get the dagger. This was the old man from before. Rumplestiltskin stared in horror his caramel eyes looking down at Zoso in shock, his hands still on the dagger.

Zoso suddenly smiled and broke into a laugh, a wheezing pained laugh.

"It's you?" Rumplestiltskin stuttered, "You're the beggar." Rumplestiltskin whispered.

Zoso shook his head and continued to laugh, "Looks like you made a deal you didn't understand." he said in an amused voice, "And I don't think you're going to do that again."

"You told me to kill you?" Rumplestiltskin said in disbelief. Zoso nodded slowly and swallowed thickly.

"My life was such a burden." Zoso whispered tears in his eyes that refused to fall, "You'll see." Zoso said and then he leaned forward and whispered in Rumple's face, "Magic _Always_ comes with a price, and now it's yours to pay." Zoso let out a cough and laid back against the dirt path.

"Why me?" Rumple whispered, "Why me?" He asked this time his voice cracking, fear laced it.

"I know how to recognize a desperate soul," Zoso whispered, and began anting in pain looking up at the stars. Rumplestiltskin shook his head.

"No…" Rumplestiltskin whispered, "No! Stay!" Rumpelstiltskin looked the man's body over "You have to tell me what to do!" Rumple shouted and began shaking the man, his hand still holding the dagger in the man's chest roughly, "Tell me what t do!" He said. Rumplestiltskin begged and then looked down at the dagger he held tightly.

The dagger was crackling, the skin of his hand was turning a light shade of green. Rumplestiltskin pulled the dagger out slowly and when he looked at the blood covered dagger in his hands he gasped as it held the name 'Rumplestiltskin' engraved on it.

* * *

"-Tragedy has brought us here, but we are faced with this decision, now we ask only that you listen with an open mind, and to please vote your conscience." Archie started said with a smile at the podium as he looked out at the crowd of people who had gathered in the town hall for the debate. He looked out at Autumn.

Autumn held her thumbs up and a grin on her face at how well he sounded on the stage. Mr. Gold looked at her and he rolled his eyes.

"So without further ado, I'd like to introduce you to the candidates - Sidney Glass, and Emma Swan." Archie said using each of his hands to gesture to the two people behind him sitting in chairs and waiting to take their stand at the podium. Emma held an annoyed look on her face, but Autumn knew that face was only there because she was nervous. "Glass. Swan." Archie said gesturing to them again, "Sounds like something a decorator would make you buy." Archie said and gave a chuckle. Autumn looked down and then she laughed. Only for him, so that somebody laughed at his joke. Gold looked at Autumn with a blank stare which caused her to go silent as she saw it. "Wow. crickets.- Okay, uh," Archie cleared his throat "Uh, Mr. Glass, your opening statement." Archie said and stepped away from the podium walking around and standing behind Emma's seat.

Autumn tilted her head, as Sidney Glass rose and walked to the podium. Her eyes narrowed and for a moment she wished she had magic to make him fall over. "I just want to say that if elected, I want to serve as a reflection of the best qualities of StoryBrooke- Honesty, Neighborliness, and strength." Sidney said as he looked to Regina as she was mouthing words to his speech. "Thank you." Sidney nodded his head and smiled brightly before heading to his seat.

The crowd of people on Sidney Glass's side applauded while the others just nodded their heads, and a few clapped quietly out of respect. Gold, and Autumn starred with pursed lips and for a moment Autumn wished she didn't look like her father.

Archie returned to the podium with a smile, "And Emma Swan." He said returning to where he once stood. The applauding calmed down.

Emma stood up and and walked to the podium with her eyebrows raised and an unnerved gaze in her eyes as she looked out at the crowd of people. Once reaching the podium she leaned against it and looked at everyone with her eyebrows knitted together. It was at that moment Autumn knew her friend did not prepare a speech. Autumn smiled faintly at Emma who looked at her before looking back at the crowd.

"You guys all know I have.." Emma paused, "What they call, a, uh, troubled past.." She stumbled with her words and her gaze fell to Henry for a moment her eyes turning to look guilty before looking at the crowd. "But you've all been able to overlook it, because of the um.." Emma looked down at the ground, "Because of the 'hero' thing." Emma said, she was referring to saving Regina from the fire. Autumn leaned forward slightly a small smile on her face. "But here's the thing.." Emma started, and Autumn's grin grew big and she looked at Mr. Gold with a cocky smile. "The fire was a setup." Emma said and was looking at Henry as she said it. There was a round of gasps from the crowd. Mr. Gold found himself looking around with a look of displeasure. "Mr. Gold agreed to support me in this race, but I didn't know that-that meant he was going to set fire." Emma looked around her eyes flickering around the room until she found Mr. Gold's. "I don't have any definitive evidence, but I'm sure." Emma said and looked to Henry, "And the worst part about all of this is, I let you all think it was rea;." Emma sighed and shook her head, "And I can't win that way." She said and looked to Henry, "I'm sorry." She said, it was directed towards everyone, but she meant it more towards Henry.

Mr. Gold stood up, and Autumn looked up at him as he began walking out of the room. Autumn smiled and shook her head looking at Emma and offering a thumbs up in her direction. The sound of Mr. Gold was the only sound heard in that debate room. The cold cruel sound of what everyone believed to be Emma's death sentence was the sound of Mr. Gold's cane hitting the wooden floor. Autumn though, she gave a clap as Emma began leaving the stage, and as Emma was gone everyone began to clap.

* * *

Autumn walked alongside Archie, and Mary Margaret as they began walking towards Granny's diner.

"So, you knew the whole time and you didn't say anything?" Archie asked, and Mary nodded some wanting to know the answer too. Autumn looked at them with raised eyebrows and sighed.

"I found out when Emma found out it was Mr. Gold, and since it was her campaign I didn't say anything," Autumn said slowly and looked at the scolding face Archie made at her before she smiled, "Because I knew she'd do the right thing." Autumn said with a laugh and Took Archie's hand lightly. Archie paused before smiling down at her.

"I guess you could say you knew Emma had a good conscience." Archie said and Autumn smiled gave a nod.

"I think it's the people she surrounds herself with," Mary said in a sweet voice and smiled faintly. "And I think she was doing it for Henry. " Mary said.

Autumn nodded, "She was, Henry needed this. For a hero to win." Autumn said looking back at the people behind them that were heading to Granny's for Emma's victory party. "Too bad I don't get to see the look on Regina's face as she hands her that badge." Autumn said and smiled up at Archie who gave a laugh and squeezed her hand lightly.

The three were the first to head into Granny's shop and look at Regina and Sidney Glass, and Henry. When Autumn saw the walkie talkies were out on the counter she gave a big grin. That meant Henry was back in Operation Cobra. This was what Henry needed.

Autumn let her smile fade at Regina's words to Emma as she heard them.

"You didn't pick a good friend in Mr. Gold, Miss Swan." Regina started and leaned forward looking Emma over, "But he does make a superlative enemy." She said and smield wide in Emma's face. "Enjoy that." She said and Emma looked over Regina carefully, before looking at Autumn who shook her head and squeezed Archie's hand.

* * *

Blossom looked up as The Duke pulled open their door to their home, and she gasped grabbing Baelfire by the arm as the Duke started dragging them out of their home. The children didn't fight, the simply walked with grim scared looks on their faces as The Duke and his men took them out.

"Everyone's watching from behind their curtains today." The Duke chuckled, and Autumn released a small whimper. The man The Duke spoke to gave a smirk before he yelped in pain and the sound of a knife leaving the man's body was heard and the man fell to his knees before falling into the mud.

Blossom and Baelfire grabbed onto each other tightly and watched as a hooded figure that looked familiar to their father stepped over the now dead man. They took a few steps back shaking their heads in fear.

The Duke however looked at the hooded figure he knew as The Dark One and thought was Zoso in shock and went ot his knee bowing his head. "Dark One." He said and looked up as the figure came closer, and he tilted his head a confused look washing over his face. "No.." He whispered "Who are you?" The Duke asked.

"Have you forgotten me already?" Rumplestiltskin asked with a smirk, amusement laced his voice, and he gave off a dark aura. "What was it you use to call me again?" Rumple asked and smiled, "Spindleshanks?" He questioned and then gasped holding a finger up and looking at The Duke, he snapped his finger pointing it at him. "Hobblefoot." He said with a sinister grin.

"Papa?" Balefire and Blossom questioned. This man looked like their father, but this must be some trick. His once brown eyes were green and mixed with other colors, his skin looked different. Their father didn't answer them as he held his dagger in front of him, and The Duke looked at the Dagger.

"Rumplestiltskin." The Duke whispered in fear.

"Wonderful." Rumplestiltskin said and smiled in a mocking way. "And now you shall know me as the new Dark One." Rumple said with a smile and held his hands out in a way as he began to mock. "How about a little fealty?" He asked holding one foot out and posing it. "Kiss...My...boot." Rumplestiltskin growled.

The Duke was gasping in fear, with a trembling body he leaned forward but before he could kiss the offered boot, Rumple grabbed his head with one hand and twisted, breaking his neck and killing him. Blossom and Baelfire let out frightened yelps. Two of The Dukes men that came-came at Rumple with their swords drawn, but they were no match as Rumple stabbed them with his dagger, and with inhuman speed killed teh rest of the men. The men's horses fleeing in fear.

Baelfire and Blossom held each other and looked at Rumplestiltskin in fear. "Papa?" Blossom whispered tears falling down her face from fear. "What has happened to you?" Baelfire and Blossom both whispered at the same time.

Rumplestiltskin was panting when he looked over and took a step forward. "You're safe, children," He whispered walking towards them with his dagger in his hands. "Do you feel safe, children?" He asked

"No," Baelfire said and Blossom frowned and pulled away from Baelfire.

"I do." Blossom whispered and looked back at Baelfire.

"Well I'm frightened." Baelfire said looking down and Blossom frowned more and nodded some and looked to Rumplestiltskin.

"I'm not." Rumple said and smiled, "I protected what belongs to me." Rumple said looking at his children and Baelfire and Blossom looked at each other none of this sounded right. "And I'm not scared of anything." Rumple growled. Baelfire took a few steps back and Blossom stared at their father with a small scared look. Rumple let out a little laugh.

* * *

Autumn and Emma walked into the Sheriff's station together. Autumn held a small smile on her face. It was the day after the election. Both girls held a cup of coffee in their hands as they new this was a new day for StoryBrooke, a day in which Regina didn't have her filthy hands deep within the police station and now real justice could commence.

"What's on the agenda today, boss?" Autumn laughed some and looked at Emma who cringed at the title bestowed on her. Emma sat her mug down on the desk and looked up to see the Sheriff's jacket hanging on the coat rack. Autumn looked over and frowned. That was the item that was missing from the box. How did it get here?

"Ah, yes-" Mr. Gold came into view and Autumn gave a shrill scream and dropped her coffee mug on the ground. Thankful it was empty she looked down and then at Mr. Gold. Mr. Gold looked as though he was trying not to laugh. Emma looked at her friend and deputy and pursed her lips.

Autumn sighed, "I'll get it.." SHe said and walked over to the janitorial closet and got the broom.

"I though you may want the Sheriff's jacket Miss Swan." Gold continued watching as his daughter went to sweeping up glass, and grumbling slightly as she did so.

"You do know I'm armed right?" Emma said gesturing to the gun on her side, and Autumn pointed to her gun as well as she kneeled down and began sweeping the broken mug into the dustpan.

"I am too, but I think I can get creative with this broken glass." Autumn said and shook her head. She was only kidding and she looked at her father before getting up and dumping the remains of her cup into the trash.

Mr. Gold released a chuckle, amused and with that came a smile. A knowing smile that when Autumn saw she set the broom aside and looked at her father with a frown. "It's all part of the act, my dears." Mr. Gold said, "Political theater, in an actual theater," Mr. Gold said moving and leaning against one of the six desks in the office. The town hall held theaters sometimes so of course Autumn knew her father would pull the irony card. Emma crossed her arms. "I knew no one was going to vote for you." Gold said and Autumn blinked her yes.

"Uh, Ouch?" Autumn said and Mr. Gold looked at Autumn with raised eyebrows before looking back at Emma who crossed her arms.

" **Unless** , we gave you some kind of extraordinary quality." Mr. Gold said, "And I'm afraid saving Regina's arse from the fire, just wasn't going to do that." Mr. Gold nodded and smiled looking at Emma who blinked in confused, "We had to give you a higher form of bravery. They had to see you defy me. And they did."

"No way.." Emma whispered, "There is no way you planned that."

"Everyone is afraid of Regina, but they're more afraid of me." Mr. Gold said with a smile. "By standing up to me, you won them over, It was the only way."

Autumn held a blank face on her features and she blinked in confusion. She crossed her arms. The Rumpelstiltskin way, had formed its way into their lives. For a moment she was angry. "Let me guess?" Autumn started and then she sighed shaking her head.

"I know how to recognise a desperate soul." Mr. Gold said with a rasp and a chuckle. Autumn frowned deeply and sat on the desk beside Mr. Gold. She looked at him and tilted her head.

"I don't think this station is as free as we hoped it was, Emma," Autumn said quietly in a hopeless voice, that made Mr. Gold look at his daughter with a frown and he looked at Emma.

"We made a deal sometime back, Miss Swan." Mr. Gold said standing from leaning against the desk to turning to walk out. "We established that you owed me a favor." Mr. Gold said walking towards the door and stopped looking back at her. "I know that can be a bad feeling-" He paused, "Owing someone. Now that you're Sheriff, I'm sure that we'll find some way for you to pay back what you owe me." Mr. Gold said to Emma and Autumn sighed.

Autumn closed her eyes and shook her head. He helped like she asked. So she owed him as well in a way. She needed to think with a good conscience. She need not hold grudge even if she wanted to punch his face in.

"I owe you too, papa." Autumn said and Gold paused his walking out of the office and looked at her with a raised eyebrow, almost as if to say, 'You know you never owe me,'. Autumn cleared her throat. "How about lunch on me? Say noonish?" Autumn asked softly and Mr. Gold's usual stoic face turned into a soft smile. "Granny's?" She asked

"I will see you then, Autumn." Mr. Gold said softly, and he left the station and Emma and Autumn looked at eachother and Autumn released a sigh.

"I can probably keep him away from the Sheriff's office," Autumn said with a grin and Emma smirked.

"Look at you, playing Mr. Gold's game." Emma said and turned to her office with a frown.

'No. I'm just playing it the Rumpelstiltskin way.' Autumn thought to herself.


End file.
